Fifty Shades-Average Joe
by khillintessier
Summary: Should Christian Grey tell the new, unexpected love of his life Ana who he really is, or let her continue to think he is an Average Joe? How long can he keep up the facade? Will Ana forgive him if he reveals the truth behind the man?
1. Chapter 1

Average Joe

Chapter 1

APV

Jose just stopped by Kate's and my apartment so excited I almost thought he had won the lottery. So close! He had just received a call from The Portland Place Gallery that he has been in talks with. They want to have him do a show for several weeks. If there was ever a time to celebrate, this would be it! We decided to go to this nice bar in Seattle where a friend's band will be playing soon. I will have to ask Kate the name of the place again. I can't seem to remember much lately if it doesn't involve school or books. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue halter top, and some strappy sandals. I place my long thick mane of brown mahogany hair in a high ponytail, and as I hate makeup, put on just a little mascara and lip gloss. Simple but attractive enough I guess. Kate is dressed similarly, but no matter: she looks like sex on legs no matter what she wears.

Jose holds the door for Kate and me, and of course Kate has instantly drawn attention to herself simply by existing. I'm used to it. Jose and I have even taken to betting how long it will take for the first guy to hit on her. I've won the last two times. Right away we notice the hot blond guy standing by the bar who just nods at Kate. She is a smitten kitten already. Without looking behind me, I reach in my pocket, grab a $20, and hand it behind me to Jose. _Damn it!_ Jose laughs, and then tells me, "Thanks Steele! My new lady friends thank you for the drinks as well!"

I yell, "Cretan!" to his back, to be replied with the bird and a chuckle. _Bastard! That was my drinking money. _Well, I guess I will have to depend on the kindness of strangers. I head over to the bar, still smiling over Jose's victory, only to be offered my first drink by a tall, dark and handsome man in a Brooks Brothers suit, minus the tie.

"My name is Sam. Please have a seat..." As I sit, struck dumb by his dazzling smile, he hands me a beer. I'd prefer a nice wine, but I can't be picky. "Thanks Sam. It is very nice to meet you, I'm Ana." We shake hands and easily fall in to conversation. He is 25, single, works in high end real estate. He's never married, no kids, enjoys the water, dining out, music, spending an insane amount of money on his female companions and volunteering with the homeless. For some reason, I'm calling bullshit on the last two. _What kind of guy gloats about his money? Jackass…Oh well. It's just a drink or two. Smile Steele!_

"So what do you do Ana?"

"I'm finishing up my final year of college, and plan on working in publishing after my friend and I move to Seattle." I don't get further in our conversation as we are suddenly interrupted by who I guess is the bartender. _Holy hell. Who is this guy? _He is just breathtaking. Messy copper hair, intense grey eyes surrounded by the longest lashes I have ever seen. His body under that tight black t-shirt and blue jeans has me literally gawking. I must be struck deaf as well as dumb as I see this Adonis's mouth moving but hear no sound. I shake out of it in time to hear "May I get you anything else beautiful?" _Oh God, I want that mouth on me. Wait. I was talking to, fuck, what's his name? Oh yes, Sam. I hate rudeness. Was the bartender just hitting on me?_ I'm so confused from my stupor. _Why would he hit on you? Look at him! He can have any women he wants_. _Ugh, shut up brain! Speak! Say something_!

"Miss? May I get you anything?" He prompts.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. My brain and mouth synapses seem to have taken a little vacation." _Oh he's smiling! At me! Cool Steele! Be cool. Smile back. _

"Well in that case, anything you want, on the house in celebration of your brain/mouth synapses' safe return." _Oh God, he's funny and sweet too. I think he may be perfect_. I giggle as my infamous blush creeps up my neck into my face. I can't take my eyes off him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ana. And you are?"

"I'm Chris. You look like you enjoy a good wine, Ana. Here, try this Chablis. However, in order to drink it, you will have to stop biting your bottom lip."

"Oh was I? I don't even realize I'm doing it. It's a bad habit."

"Personally Ana, I find it very attractive. But you really must stop doing that."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to do it." He says matter of factly with a shit eating grin. And with that, I am smitten. _Oh my, I can feel it in my toes. Please don't let this be a dream!_

"Tell me what you do _Ana_, tell me about yourself" he prods.

"Well _Chris_, I'm finishing up school at WSU, plan on moving here to Seattle with my friend Kate-she's right over there!" We look over at her still huddled a breath away from Elliot, and chuckle. "Ok, she's busy right now, but that's my Kate!" We have a little laugh and then we discuss my plans for work after school, and some good publishing houses in the city. I guess it is true - ask a local for the best information.

"Well there's SIP, Parkside, and Grey Holdings I believe has a stake in the publishing market."

"I am interested in SIP, but Grey House? Are you serious? I would be so overwhelmed and insecure. I don't know anything about _the _Christian Grey, but from what I understand he's a douche. I heard he can be quite mean, especially to inept employees, and has a temper that has yet to see it's equal. Great head for business, but the personality just isn't there. I don't know…let me get through final exams and graduation first!" He smiles; I think more at my giggle than my opinions. "Have you worked here long? This is my first time here. A friend of Kate's and mine told us about this place. He's a musician, sings lead in the band Metal Minions? Funniest thing is they play more blues, and rock than metal"

"Yes, I've heard of them. I'll have to hear them play. I've worked here a couple of years, never saw them play here. We may have to change that. Would you come back here if they did?"

"I'd love too." And because I can flirt with the rest of them, I slowly look up at him through my lashes, and bite my lower lip.

I excuse myself to find Kate. I need her help. I find her in full on flirt mode with the surfer boy we saw before. _Wow, Kate isn't making the rounds? That's strange for her._ "Hi there, Ana baby! This is Elliot. Elliot, this is my best friend and roommate Ana."

"Hi Elliot, it's a pleasure…Kate, may I speak to you a minute? _Alone_?" I actually manage to mouth more that say the "alone" part.

Elliot, ever the gentleman, excuses himself, and heads over to the bar after shaking my hand. "Ana, are you ok? You look odd. What do you think of Elliot? He's a hottie, right? And he is so sweet. I swear he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. What's the deal with your guy? He looks cute, professional, like he has some money in the bank"

"He is. His name is Sam, he's in real estate. But that's not what I came to talk to you about. Did you see the bartender? Kate, all I did was _look_ at him and I just felt funny, weird and more out of my element than I ever have. I've never felt like this before. What's wrong with me? I really don't know anything about him."

Kate laughs wholeheartedly and says, "Ana, relax. It's what happens when you make a connection with someone. It's called a spark. You have real chemistry with him. It doesn't happen often, but it's perfectly normal. But honey, I have to warn you, he's a bartender. They are not well known for being _loyal boyfriend_ material. Just don't expect too much from him. Wait, are you thinking of giving him your cherry? It's about damn time Steele!"

"Kate! O–M-G! I don't even know him…but a girl can dream!" Our giggle fit is interrupted by Sam who is holding up mixed drinks for us. "Perfect timing, Elliot's heading back to you. He really seems like a decent guy Kate. Just please be careful. Now I need to find a way to ditch the professional for the blue collar bartender." I say as I give her an over the top wink before walking back over to Sam, who is now across from the bar with 3 other guys, all dressed similarly.

"Ana, let me introduce you to my friends Paul, Caleb, and Keith…guys, this beauty is Ana" As he hands me my new drink, I can't help but feel eight eyes boring into me like I'm a T-bone and they are four hungry dogs. "Come on Ana, drink up! Then we can do some body shots!" He seems to be pushing me to drink. The smirks, winks and elbow jabs don't go unnoticed by me. Maybe he has had too much, as he suddenly can't keep his hands off me and is trying to kiss my neck. I feel very uncomfortable and figure the quicker I have this drink, the quicker I can make my way back over to the bar and the sex on a stick bartender. Just as I'm about to drink it, I hear the sound of a nose breaking before I see it. "Chris! What are you doing?" I scream at him as I watch Sam's nose bleed profusely all over the wood floor.

"You low life piece of scum! I will personally make sure you never hurt another woman as long as you live." Elliot runs over just as I think Chris is going to start pounding Sam's face in again and grabs him by his arms, stopping him from rendering Sam unrecognizable. Instead Chris kneels down and says something calmly to Sam, still bleeding on the floor. I'm surprised when he actually starts to cry. Sam's "buddies" are sitting nearby, under some kind of citizen's arrest.

Chris takes the drink from my hand quietly as he orders some security guys to hold Sam and his buddies. The bar back hurried away to call the police. He then grabs my arm at the elbow and pulls me aside. "Do you really pay such little attention Ms. Steele? Do you have any idea the situation you nearly put yourself in?" _Wow, he is furious. But aimed at me? What did I do?_ I don't know why, but I want to do everything in my power to please this man. The thought of failing him leaves me disappointed with myself.

"No Chris, I really don't know what is going on."

"Well let me be the one to inform you, that you were almost the victim of a roofie induced gang rape!" _No. Oh no no no. This. Cant. Be. Happening_. I can feel the bile rise in my throat as the reality of me waking up used, hurt, and stripped of my innocence, possibly beaten and not remembering a thing sinks into my conscience. There are too many people in line for the bathroom, so I run outside and empty my stomach of its contents on the side of the building. I feel my ponytail being held out of the line of fire and my back being lightly rubbed. _Good old Kate. I can always count on her._ Suddenly I realize she is leaning down asking how I am. _So who…wait? Oh God, I am so embarrassed._ I then hear Chris tell me its ok; he will take care of me, of everything. I am officially mortified. _Please can I die now?_

"Ana, are you ok? Please, what happened?" Chris helps me stand up straight, as my head is still swimming from the sudden nausea. "I was so frightened. Are you hurt? Did that bastard try to hurt you?" Kate asks as she is wiping my face down with a cool wet cloth.

Before I can respond, Elliot walks over with a glass of water and informs us. "Apparently, Chris here is a real hero. He saw that asshole put something in one of the drinks he ordered. Then, when he saw his buddies making lewd gestures behind your back and pushing you to drink more, he knew exactly what was going on." He looks over his shoulder at the sound of the approaching vehicles. "Oh good, the cops are here. I will make sure they get that drink as evidence. They may want to talk to you Ana. Maybe even you too Chris. Ana, Kate, are you ladies ok?" Kate nods yes as Elliot puts his arm around her shoulder. I just shakily drink some of the water Elliot gave me. I have not ignored the fact that Chris still has his hand on my back, and is keeping me close. As horrible as this situation is, I could get used to his attention.

The police come out with all four men in handcuffs_. Did they just wink at me? Cocky sons of bitches! What a bunch of assholes._ A paramedic gets Sam's nose to stop bleeding and sets it back in place, and then asks me if I need anything. I refuse treatment explaining I didn't drink any of it, that I'm just in shock. Chris shakes his hand, and thanks him and informs him that he will make sure I am taken care of. Turning to me he says, "I'll take you home. We can follow Kate and Elliot."

"Chris, that's very generous of you, but you don't need to do that. Kate and I can get home just fine. We don't live in Seattle yet and would hate for you to go out of your way..."

"Nonsense Ms. Steele. I'm not sure if you noticed but you are in no condition to drive, and as upset as Kate is, Elliot wouldn't let her drive either. Now please don't argue. We are taking you home. Do _not_ argue with me. You will lose." He runs his knuckles along my cheek, and then proceeds to gently place a kiss on my forehead.

Without removing his hand from my lower back, he turns towards Elliot, and says, "Ms. Steele and I will ride in my car following you and Ms. Kavanagh in your truck. I'll have Taylor follow in Ms. Kavanaghs car, and then send him home in my R8. If you don't mind, I'll get a ride home with you."

"That sounds good to me, bro. Just let me grab Kate over there, she was just filling in Jose, and I will give Carrick a quick call once we get on the road."

_Whoa. Did Elliot just call him bro?_ "I didn't realize you and Elliot were such good friends." _And how the hell do you know my last name?!_

"You could say that…"

"But we _are_ actually brothers" Elliot says walking back over with Kate's hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I received lots of great reviews. Thank you! The biggest question was why would Christian be bartending, with Elliot going along with it? Ah, bear with me. I would never leave you hanging. All will be revealed. I write for fun, stress relief, and practice. I do not receive any money from it, just the reward of being creative.**

**I do not own any part of the Fifty Shades Trilogy; it all belongs to the phenomenal E. .**

**Average Joe**

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

I am so irritable. The Australian deal I'm working on is a ball buster. All my charms, all my CEO confidence, are not enough to vanquish these fuckers. It's time to break out the big balls. I place a call to Ros, my second in command, and discuss our options. Backing out is not an option. I didn't get my reputation in mergers and acquisitions by backing down. I offered quite a lot for this shipyard, more than I usually would, as it was family owned and run for almost sixty years. Now the present owner and CEO are looking to retire. The company is floundering, and he has nobody to pass it along to. Out of respect for its history I made a more than generous offer, only to be shot down. I do wonder if it's just hard for him to part with it, but it is business. That will teach me to try to be nice and compassionate. Don't waste my time with this sentimental shit. Geez I really need a new sub! Hopefully whatever little tasty treat Elena is introducing me to tonight pans out. I need to get laid. There is only so many times I can spar with Claude before it just doesn't help relieve the tension. Sometimes I just need the sight of some cute brown haired girl tied up and attached to a spreader bar, moaning _"Please Sir"_ as I spank her ass into a lovely deep shade of pink to make things right in my world again.

My phone rings bringing me out of my lovely thoughts of canes and floggers. I don't need to check who it is before answering.

"Yes Elena. What is it?"

"Oh Christian you're just too cranky! Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I would have subbed for you in a heartbeat, you know that."

"You have mentioned it before- and again- not interested. Now get to it." I snap at her. The thought of her subbing for me again makes me ill. I'm not sure why, but Mrs. Elena Lincoln has been on my last nerve lately. I should be kinder to her, as she is the one who provides my subs. It just makes my life that much easier. She knows my tastes, and respects my need for anonymity, and has always come through. We are also in business together. It comes as no surprise that _Esclava_ is making a decent profit. She has my mother and sister as regular clients, and in turn all of Seattle Society. She is after all an old family friend. _Old._ The word used in relation to Elena Lincoln makes me smile. She's my parents' age or thereabout. I guess she is considered "old" by today's standards. You would never know it though. I swear the woman is half plastic and fillers. Elena's heavy sigh brings me back to the moment. This woman keeps interrupting my thoughts. Get on with it already. Damn, I _am _cranky!

"Ok Christian I can tell you're desperate. As planned, Candy will meet you at the bar tonight. She'll be sure to give Taylor her NDA as well as her list of hard and soft limits, before she enters the bar. You can't miss her, as she's your usual preference: brown hair, thin frame, et cetera. She will arrive sometime around eleven, eleven thirty. If she is agreeable, she can start right away for you. She has experience so you can get right to it."

"Sounds like a plan. I will tell Taylor to expect her." I say anxious to end this conversation.

"Be sure to call or email me tomorrow; let me know if she worked out for you."

"Sure thing Elena." I hang up before she can add anymore to the conversation.

Before I put my phone down, I call Elliot. "Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

"_Nothing concrete, why? What's up?" _

"Come on over to The Slipknot tonight, I'm behind the bar."

"_That sounds like a plan. I'll be there. Tell the kitchen I want wings and beer! Is Jason tagging along?"_

"Of course, he's my head of security, and the kitchen always has wings and beer ready for you. I'm wondering how many of the girls you've banged in the past and never called again will be there?"

"_Shut the fuck up dude! I will be there around eleven. Bye jerk."_

"Bye _Lelliot_." I can't stop myself from laughing. Well at least I'm in a better mood now.

Back at Escala, I have a quick but intense workout, and damn, for a man in his late thirties, Jason Taylor can really give me a run for my money. I'm glad he's on my payroll. After a shower, a delicious chef's salad prepared by Mrs. Jones, and some emails I managed to divert to other members of my team, Taylor and I are off to the bar.

It's just a few minutes after eleven when we pull up to the back of _The Slipknot_. I acquired it a few years back to save it from closing, as it was a favorite night spot of Elliot's. After a complete overhaul, it has become the most successful pub in Seattle. Of course, it's because I'm the owner.

I make my way through the kitchen, saying hello to the staff and making sure they have wings ready for Elliot and Taylor. I make my way to the bar with Taylor where he makes himself at home in the corner. I hand him a Bud and let him know the kitchen will bring him out some wings when they are ready. He's there for my protection, but it is mostly just a formality as nobody knows who I am. I have always been careful to hide my face in public so there are no really recognizable pictures of my face out there. I also don't do interviews as a rule, so my persona is basically a mystery, just how I like it. When I leave my apartment, I try to alternate vehicles so the paparazzi don't catch on. To them I'm just a resident where Christian Grey resides. To the patrons, I am just 'Chris the Bartender'. I enjoy the nights I come in to tend bar. I enjoy my anonymity, and pretending to be just an average Joe. No hostile take overs, no having the weight of forty thousand peoples' jobs on my shoulders, no major responsibility. I find it quite relaxing. I also have taken all the profits from the nights I'm "working", as well as any tips I receive, and have donated it all to Coping Together, the charity I founded with my parents. Its goal was to help addicts or people who came from a violent background get back on track. Of course, after paying my employees and giving them each a bonus from my own pocket as an added "Thank you" for their discretion, and signing their NDA's no questions asked. See, I'm not a _total_ prick. Life is so much easier when people just do what I say. Elliot calls my playing bartender "slumming". Whatever, he's such a little shit sometimes. I get to have a somewhat relaxing night just hanging out with my brother who I usually keep at arm's length. It usually doesn't last long as my big brother is a complete whore, and quickly finds his flavor of the night, leaving me to people watch on my own. On average see at least two women he's tapped on the nights we come to _The Slipknot_.

El arrives at exactly eleven twenty five, and gives a quick scan of the crowd as he makes his way to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, to which he replies quite relieved,"Nope, I didn't bump into any."

"Hello _Elliot_. Back already?"

Elliot just palms his face. "I forgot she works here. Christian why do you have to hire such hot chicks, especially the other bartenders? It's difficult enough to control myself when I'm sober, let alone when I'm drinking, to not turn on the 'Elliot' charm."

I roll my eyes at him as I'm wiping down some glasses. "So it's my fault you're a slut?"

"Hey, just because you're celibate or gay or a virgin or whatever the hell is up with you, don't be hatin' the player. Hate the game! Seriously, I don't know how you can resist the women that come in here. They practically throw themselves at you, along with their bras, and panties, and phone numbers…"

"Believe what you want El. These drunk, foolish women do nothing for me. The way they whore around, I find it disgusting. They need a good spanking and to be taught some class." The serious tone I was trying to implement just fell flat as we crack up. "I'm really just afraid of getting your sloppy seconds!"

What he doesn't know is that a couple of my ex-subs show up once in a while, hoping to re-sign with me. Of course when that happens, I am livid and put into a very bad mood, but feel better when I see Taylor escorting them out, right about the same time he's reminding them of the consequences of violating their NDA's.

Deep inside, I wish I could be a normal twenty eight year old man. Have normal relationships. Have normal dates. But the truth is: I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be loved, and I'm certain I'm not anyway. I'm so fucked up; no women would want me regardless. Having an attractive face, strong body and billions of dollars allows me to have companionship on my own terms. No relationship. No emotions. Just fucking, just my full dominance and power. And I have been trained well. I am a dark, sick bastard, who doesn't know any other way. I have resigned myself to this truth. I'm still however, not as bad or twisted as some other Dom's out there I've met.

I look up to speak to El, but he's already gone, having just given the look and nod to another unsuspecting female. She's as good a prey as a baby zebra. She's attractive like they all are, but she just does nothing for me. None of them ever did. I suddenly feel this jolt of energy. Like my heart started beating double time. _What the hell? I'm healthy as a horse, what is going on?_ My rising panic interrupted by Molly, the female bartender who is working tonight, and the recipient of Elliot's attention for one night and over breakfast a couple of weeks ago. I tried to warn her, but…

"Hey Chris, can you help this douche bag over here? He's weirding me out. He won't stop hitting on me and trying to grab me."

"Of course Molly, I'll handle it. Or him," I smile. Molly is a good egg. She's a smart, nice, attractive girl. She's a redhead, has several tattoos, too much makeup, a lip piercing, and a very nice body. She is not my type of course, and besides, I don't screw around with staff - no matter the business. I turn to handle this loser when I am struck by another jolt. Now I see why. She is the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. Small, brown hair, blue eyes, make-up and clothes kept simple. My dick actually twitches. _What am I, twelve?_ Actually, I wonder if she is the new sub Elena was sending over. She fits my preference perfectly, she even seems submissive. _Why the hell is she talking and flirting with this asshole?_ My would- be subs usually sit alone, quietly, and wait for me to approach them. _Well let's say hello, and see where this goes, shall we?_

"What can I get for you?"

"Two Buds please" _Well he said please, I will give him that_.

"And for you Miss?" _Flash those pearly whites Grey_…No way she is a beer drinker. She looks like she should be sipping a fine wine, dressed in La Perla.

She is just staring at me. I have seen it before. Damn, she is so beautiful! I have to get her away from this fool. "May I get you anything else beautiful?" She still doesn't respond. Yep, she's mine, hook, line, and sinker.

"Miss? May I get you anything" Good, the asshole took a phone call and is distracted; the perfect time to work my charm.

She is adorable. She makes a joke to cover her embarrassment over her stunned response. There is no way she's my possible sub, a true shame. I want her - sub or not. I have to have her. I have an overwhelming desire to want to protect her from this dick, to spoil her. Oh and that little laugh! I have to hear it again! She's killing me between the giggles, that cute beyond words way she blushes and now that lip biting. _Fuck. Me_. I have to get her to come back here. I have to see her again. I know she wants me. I am so intrigued by this one. She's…different. We make a little small talk, flirt, and just as I thought, she is a wine drinker. She points out her friend, and sure enough, it's Blondie who's nose to nose with Elliot. This gets better and better. If Elliot doesn't screw her friend over, I will be able to come up with excuses to be able to see her. Everything is going extremely well when I hear_," I am interested in SIP, but Grey House? Are you serious? I would be so overwhelmed and insecure. I don't know anything about THE Christian Grey, but from what I understand he's a douche. I heard he can be quite mean especially too inept employees and has a temper that has yet to see it's equal. Great head for business but the personality just isn't there. I don't know…Let me get through final exams and graduation first!"_ My reputation precedes me. I suddenly feel embarrassed and ashamed. _Am I really that terrible?_ It never before bothered me that I was not well liked; until now. I smile, but it does not reach my eyes and I'm certain she can tell. At least she is still flirting with me and agrees to come back when her friend's ridiculous band plays here. Apparently the manager booked them for next Friday. I'm as giddy as a school boy at the thought of seeing her again!

She's excused herself... Why do I want her to stay? The thought of her walking away is killing me! But hot damn! She has an amazing ass! I quickly look at Taylor and I see he is already on the phone. I love that my security can read my mind. I know he is speaking to Welch and finding out all he can about my Ana. _My Ana?_ _Get it together Grey_.

"Damn bro! Those are two of the hottest women I have ever seen! What's the brunette's name?"

"That's Ana. Anastasia Steele." Taylor interjects, and I swear he is like the fly on the wall. He's always there even if you don't see him. "The blonde is Kate. Katherine Kavanagh. The two of them are roommates, and best friends, and both single." Taylor says the last sentence like a gossipy teenage girl. Yes, it's time to cut him off. No more beer! Normally I'd be seething at his behavior, but I really found it hysterical and can barely control my laughter, especially when Elliot is bent over in hysterics. My large grin tells them I'm enjoying this outburst of humor. "Their plan is to continue being roommates when they move to Seattle in the very near future. Sir, you have actually done business with Ms. Kavanagh's father." _Oh back to 'Serious Taylor'_ _mode?_ It just makes it even funnier. Yes, _the_ Christian Grey can possess a sense of humor; just don't get too used to it.

"Ahhh, yes! I thought the name sounded familiar. Thanks Taylor. I will want a full report in the morning. Also make sure the band playing next week is fully vetted." _Did I just say 'Thanks'?_ Well, I meant it. Taylor is a stellar employee. More than that, I think I can actually even categorize him as 'friend'.

A still giggling Elliot wipes the tears from his laughter off his eyes and shakes his head, as if he's trying to get his thoughts back on track. "Kate's different man, I really like her. Not just to bring her home to fuck, but to just, well, bring her home. She's amazing; sexy, smart, spunky. Well shit, why am I talking to you?"

I am just forming an intelligent response to my brothers declaration of puppy love, when I am interrupted and can no longer ignore 'Señor Asshole' who is snapping his fingers at me, and banging his empty bottle of Bud on the bar. So I just say, "I'm really happy for you Elliot, I am. I have to deal with this prick though, he's been a real asshole to Molly, and he's been hitting on Ana. Hold on." First I look at Taylor, and give him the "_I've got this_" look. His shoulders lower, he takes a deep breath, and takes his seat back in the corner to eat his wings. However, he does not take his eyes off of me or the customer. I know Taylor has my back. As badly as I want to kick this guy's ass, I know I have to be presentable as an "employee". However, I know Taylor; dickhead just landed on his watch list.

I have to force a smile and use every ounce of my training in self-control to unclench my fingers and not punch his face in when 'Douche man' orders two vodka and cranberry juice, pays quickly, and doesn't tip. Why am I not surprised? I watch him chat with three other guys he is clearly friends with, when I see one of the other men hand him something, I can't tell what it is. It's got to be drugs of some kind, I'm not stupid. _Why is he putting it in the drink?_ Odd…Elliot distracts me by saying he's going back to talk to Kate, who just finished talking to Ana. Where'd she go? Oh great, back to that shithead. Wait…_what the fuck_? What's with the hands all of a sudden? Ana really looks very uncomfortable. Did prick number two just pretend to fuck Ana from behind? _Oh shit. No!_

"Elliot! Taylor!" I'm screaming as I jump over the bar, make my way to the small group, and punch that fucker right in the nose. I have scared her, she's yelling at me. _That's fine baby girl, you scream at me all you want, just so long as it keeps that drink away from those_ _luscious lips._ I quietly remove the drink from her hands.

How could she be so careless? Accepting a drink from someone she doesn't know, where she can't see it opened or mixed? I'm furious with her ignorance, but more so with this rapist at my feet. I look down at him, and out of instinct, Elliot grabs my arms to keep me from pounding this piece of shit into the floor. I assure him I am going to destroy him, but not with my hands.

I crouch down close, so I'm sure he hears me loud and clear, my rage barely being kept in check. "You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what power I yield. But I swear you will know exactly who I am and you will think of me every day as you and your buddies rot in jail, getting raped every day, just like you planned to do to this amazing, beautiful woman. And God knows how many other times you've done it without getting caught. I am going to _obliterate_ you. Say goodbye to your life as you know it; your freedom, your job, your money, friends and family. You are finished. I hope you rot in hell" Even if he and his buddies walk away with a slap on the wrist, I somehow know Taylor and Welch already know who they are and are blackballing them as we speak.

Now to educate Ana about men like this. I pull her aside, I'm clearly angry and she is clearly very upset and a little confused. As I explain the reality of the situation, I can see her turning green. Yep, she is going to be sick. I am so glad these things don't bother me. I run outside after her and hold her ponytail and rub her back. I feel so shitty. Why did I get so angry with her? She is clearly innocent and just clueless. Blondie comes over and bends down to talk to her. I feel Ana tense. Oh crap, now I feel worse. She thought I was Kate the whole time. Well I hope she feels a little better with the fact that I'm taking care of her, and I protected her.

Ana remains very quiet, shaking as she drinks the water El brought over. I still have my arm protectively over her back, and she has not made any effort to shrug me off or to walk away from me. _That's right beautiful, I'm in charge, I will take care of you_. This poor girl has just gone through a horrible experience, so I feel worse for enjoying touching her. The more I think about touching her, and taking care of her, the more massive my erection gets. I really hope she doesn't notice. The paramedics and Police are finishing up, with all four men in handcuffs. _Those would look_ _hot on Ana_…Oh boy. This is not helping my boner go away. It's time to arrange getting these ladies home. I have to have more time with Ana alone. I arrange for her to ride with me, Kate to ride with Elliot, Taylor will trail behind in Ms. Kavanagh's car. Taylor will then take my car home, and I will stay the night and get a ride home with Elliot in the morning. Ana objects, but I insist, there is no way either of these women are going home alone, let alone drive themselves in their current emotional state.

Ana sits in my car, after which I close her door for her. I notice she's looking over at my side, then leans over to touch my car door. I open it myself and slide in, trying to understand what she was doing. My quizzical expression not easily hidden, she explains," I was just trying to unlock your door for you" with a smile so deceptively destructive it could melt the polar ice caps. I get it. _A Bronx Tale_ I think was the movie. If a girl reaches over to unlock your car door before you get to it, she's a keeper. And that she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOPPSSSS! My bad! I posted the same chapter twice. That's what happens when your 5 & 3 year old kids are playing in front of you, being silly and distracting you! It should be all fixed now. I apologize if some of your reviews got deleted in the process. It was unavoidable. I did notice it right away just did not have a chance to correct my mistake. Thanks for kindly making sure it was not an oversight. I just wanted to clarify something: I posted the same story from their two different viewpoints, because I wanted to establish the characters as they are in my story. I thought it would help with some of the whys. Also, to the reader who thinks that Ana is going to find out the truth this early on, you are mistaken. Oh ye of little faith! How boringly predictable would that be? With that said, going forward, I will probably just be jumping back and forth between POV's and keeping the story rolling. Thank you all for your kind words and support, as well as your encouragement to continue. My own husband won't read my writing and basically makes me feel like a fool for "wasting my time". So please, enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

KPOV

Elliot is driving me home in his work truck. He's in construction and it says 'Grey Construction' on the side. That's an incredibly large and successful company; he must be doing well if he's working for a _Grey_. It's nice to meet a handsome, sexy, talented, successful man who has a job, and isn't looking to get money or connections out of me and my family. He is being so sweet, taking care of me, and making sure I'm just as supported as Ana. Ana…I feel like the worst friend ever. As usual I find some hot guy and leave my friends on their own. I should have stayed with her. I _am_ her best friend, basically her sister. Besides being shocked to my core by the events that just transpired, now I'm feeling guilty and depressed for Ana, and for myself. That poor girl never gets a break. I swear sometimes I think someone has a voodoo doll of her out there somewhere. Either that or she must have been Hitler in another life. I am determined to be a better friend to her, and Elliot will just have to understand that if he wants to stick around. Elliot, he really is something. He is the male version of me. But a change is coming, for us both. He's the one, but I'm not going to freak him out and chase him away. Just take it one day at a time, and enjoy the ride. There is something though that is bugging me. _How did Chris know Ana's last name? Did I mention it at some point and just don't remember? _ I will have to ask him. I can't help wanting to know the details being a journalism major. That's what makes me so good at what I do.

Elliot reaches over and grabs my hand, with a lust filled look in his eyes. I want this man, and I want him badly. I can't believe how nervous I am! I never get nervous with men. He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses every one of my knuckles. I so want those lips elsewhere right now. My erotic thoughts are interrupted by Frank Sinatra's '_I did It My Way'_. I look at him with a smirk and raised brow. He releases my hand and grabs his phone.

"That's my ring tone for Chris…Hey C, everything ok?" he says with mild embarrassment.

"_Yes, but Ana is hungry. She really needs to eat and says she has nothing in the house. We are going to have Taylor stop and get some food. Would you and Kate like anything_?"

I spoke up, knowing Chris could hear me over speakerphone. "Yes please! I'd _love_ a bacon cheeseburger from _Five Guys_. Maybe get some fries, and a chocolate shake?"

Elliot is trying to hide his amusement and says," Did you get that Chris?"

"_How could I not!"_

Elliot cracks up and finally adds, "Make that two orders".

"_You got it. See you two in just a bit."_

Elliot hangs up with Chris and makes another call.

"Hey it's me. Sorry I'm calling so late….yes…you know us well! Yeah, damage control…couple of guys tried to roofie a female patron, and C lost his shit….yes, he did…fine…ok, I'll tell him. Thanks Dad. Love to Mom, tell her not to worry."

Elliot looks at me and says, "Our father is a lawyer. Just in case those assholes decide to try to sue Chris, my dad will step in. Although I'm sure with all the evidence and eyewitnesses they wouldn't dare. But hey, you never know. People do desperate things."

"You and Chris are brothers, but you don't look a thing alike." _Damn I'm so nosey…but there's a story there, I can smell it!_

"That's simple; it's because the three of us are adopted."

"Wait! There are _three_ of you? I had no idea there was another brother."

"Oh no, we have a sister. She's the baby of the family at twenty one, and is the happiest, most bubbly creature you could ever meet. She loves me, as I love her, but she has Chris wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for her, especially when she gives him those puppy dog eyes." He gives a little laugh as he seems to look off into the distance, lost in thought.

This is going to be so much fun, getting to know this man. I'm so excited to start. The ride home seemed to fly by as Elliot and I kept our conversation going the whole way learning little pieces of each other's lives. I feel so happy and relaxed now. Elliot really knows how to treat a woman. He may turn out to be a player-and I do mean _may_- and if he is, it is well earned. He is very skilled at making a girl feel like she is the only one in the world.

**CPOV**

I hang up the phone after talking to El and then Taylor, giving him the desired order. He will just track my phone or car to the apartment when he's done getting our food. Ana's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Chris, you really didn't have to do that, I could have just had some cereal or crackers or something."

_She really isn't used to the kindness of strangers, is she?_ "Nonsense Ana, It's my pleasure and the least I could do seeing as you were nearly assaulted in my bar." She doesn't blame me of course, but I still feel responsible. "Ana I hope you don't mind but Elliot and I will be staying the night. Don't worry, I don't mean in 'that' way. We just want to make sure you're both ok. You could really use the support."

She seems to be happy about us staying over, albeit a little nervous. We _are_ technically strangers. I hope she relaxes soon; I want her to trust me. I have never had a woman trust me who wasn't contractually obligated to do so or who had a safe word. _Wow this is strange, absolutely new territory for me. _With my subs I only ever really saw them in my playroom when I commanded, and when they would cook for us. There was no real conversation though. I didn't give two shits about them other than what they could do for me. I notice how quiet it is, so I look over at Ana. She looks like the cat that got the cream.

"Are you ok Ana? You look a bit devilish!"

"I'm just wondering something". She grins. I give her a nod that says to 'go ahead and ask'. She takes a very deep breath and says, "I've just been wondering how you knew my last name back there. I don't recall giving that out to anyone."

_Ah shit_. I knew she would catch on to my slip up. What to say…_Should I just tell her everything?_ No, it's way too soon. I don't want to frighten her off. I really like her. I'm very intrigued by her. I have to know more about her. So I decide to tell her the truth, the abridged version. "You remember that guy Taylor, the one who's getting us our food?" She nods yes. "Well he's kind of like my assistant. He's a very nosey fucker, digs into everything. He saw us speaking, and then what happened with 'rapist guy' and friends, so he checked you out just in case." She nods. Good, she seems satisfied with my answer. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And you and Elliot are brothers?" _Damn!_ She doesn't miss a beat. She is smart, I will give her that.

"Yes we are. Both adopted, along with our baby sister."

"Baby sister?" she asks, her voice rising as she says it.

I laugh. Perhaps I should clarify. "'Baby' as in twenty one years old. She will always be my baby sister. I already know she has me wrapped around her finger so you don't need to tell me!" She lets out a hearty laugh, which in turn makes me laugh. This is good; we both are relaxed more, and are really enjoying each other's company. I have never done this before, but I could get used to it. I have a brief pang of sadness followed by anger at having never experienced this before. Elena convinced me - no she beat it into me - that I'm not loveable. I'm not worth the dirt on her shoes, and I'd be fooling myself if I thought anyone cared for me-past or present. Yep, I'm just a scummy piece of shit that doesn't deserve anything positive in the way of human relations. My birth mother and her pimp taught me that lesson a long time ago; Elena just pounded it further into my head. So what the hell am I doing with this amazing woman? She doesn't deserve someone as fucked up as me. She deserves the best of everything. Am I trying to prove to myself or Elena that she's wrong by being in Ana's company; maybe both of us? As I finish my internal soliloquy we pull up at the girl's apartment. That drive went fast in Ana's company. I exit the car and rush over to Ana's side and open her door for her. She looks pleased. Kate and El are already unlocking the door and heading inside. The girls give us a quick tour as Taylor arrives and sets the food out for us. Elliot suggests the girls get changed and get comfortable, and we can sit and watch a movie while we eat. Elliot and I head into the kitchen to look for some drinks. He surprises me with, "Kate asked me about us being brothers."

"No fucking way! Ana asked me too. I told her about Mia as well."

"Wait, it gets better! I slipped when I called Carrick and said 'dad'. I had no choice but to explain he's a lawyer." Elliot leans over to see if the girls are nearby and could possibly hear us. He doesn't say they are coming, so I continue talking.

"_Shit_ bro! I hope your new girlfriend-_the journalism major_-doesn't go snooping around! Damn it! I'm going to have to tell Ana sooner rather than later."

"Well let me know when you do, we can tell them together."

I nod, trying to hide my rising panic. I turn to Taylor and tell him to feel free to head home to Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper and his girlfriend of a couple of years now. I also tell him to take the rest of the weekend off, and I will see him on Monday. The look on his face made it all worthwhile. I step over to him and hand him my car keys, and as I do I further shock him by saying," Jason, I know you have more info on Ms. Steele. Please destroy it, I don't wish to see any of it. I want to figure this one out on my own." He looks at me a bit confused, as I have never done this before. "I doubt she's of any threat to my safety." I say sarcastically assuring with a smile. Taylor nods in agreement and says, "Sir." as he takes his leave.

As we head back into the living room where the girls are already sitting, having said goodnight faux flirtatiously to Taylor. Shit, Ana looks amazing, just incredibly sexy. She is in a white cotton tank top, and matching white boy shorts. Kate is in a soft pink night shirt that comes down to her knees, the long sleeves, slightly too long for her small frame. It almost resembles a man's dress shirt, but without the buttons. She looks comfortable, cute, and sexy as hell. Kate is finishing a french fry and licking her fingers as she starts giving us our movie choices. "Ok gentlemen, and lady, we have _Sixteen Candles, The Goonies,_ and _The Princess Bride_..."

"_The Princess Bride!"_ Elliot, Ana and I all yell out in unison, which leads to a fit of laughter. Kate puts the DVD on and we sit on the couch enjoying our burgers, fries and wine. Wine goes with everything. Elliot keeps us all in stitches by repeating some of the films best lines. Ana lies back a little on the sofa, and I take the opportunity to grab her small feet and rub them for her. Just touching her sends a jolt right through me. I notice she is not unaffected either, as she gives a small moan, and I see she has goose bumps. As the film is winding down, I notice that Kate has snuggled up to El, and is asleep on his chest. I am instantly jealous, as I can't have anyone touch me on my chest or back, a direct result of being beaten and having cigarettes put out on my body by my birth mothers pimp. The regular beatings and semi-consistent starvation of my childhood couldn't keep me down, and motivated me to help people who knew pain similar to what I had suffered for so many years. That's what created my passion with the family charity, and it is the only positive thing I have ever read or heard about myself. As I was deep in my thoughts I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ana's yawning. Next thing I know she is laying her head on my lap.

Elliot looks at me and whispers," I'm going to put Kate to bed, and then crash myself. Night man, and behave yourself!" He snickers. I mouth 'asshole' and chuckle. I take a few minutes to rub Ana's head, smoothing her hair with my palm. I finally manage to stand up without disturbing her and gently pick her up to put her to bed. As I do, I am given an up close view of this beautiful creature; her breasts, firm, yet soft, nipples peeking through the thin cotton tank top, legs long, lean and shapely. She is by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I think the fact that she isn't even trying is what makes her even sexier. She has no clue what she does to men, and rare women like that are priceless. She stirs as I place her on her bed and pull her blanket up over her. She snuggles in onto her side, and lowly mumbles to me to not leave her alone. _Oh Ms. Steele, I have no intention of ever leaving you alone again_.

"Shhhh…go back to sleep. I'll be right here in the chair over in the corner." She looks at me then, seemingly wide awake, and a little surprised.

"You mean you aren't going to sleep with me?" She seems honestly disappointed. Oh Ms. Steele, what you do to me. My cock was standing at full attention since I saw her in those pajamas. But I am actually a gentleman. I don't touch a woman without her say so, and especially do not do anything with a woman who has been drinking. It just seems too creepy, as if I am taking advantage-much like the rapist and his 3 henchmen. I hate myself enough on my own; I don't need to add fucking a woman who isn't able to think clearly. _What do I do here? What do I tell her?_

"No Ms. Steele, I am not." _Did she actually just pout at me?_ Oh man. Now I feel horrible, but I still can't touch her. Not till we talk about my lifestyle and I get her to sign the paperwork. She's looking at me with pleading eyes, and says something that knocks me off my feet.

"I just want you to sleep with me, not _sleep_ with me! Please? I would feel safer with you holding me."

Wow. Just wow. She just wants intimacy without the sex. Another thing I know nothing about. Can I do that for her…with her? There is only one way to find out.

"Ms. Steele..."

She interrupts me with, "Quit with the 'Ms. Steele' shit already, will you? I'm Ana. Not six hours ago you were flirting with me in a bar, protecting me from God knows what, not trying to sell me insurance!"

I smile at her, and resign myself to my fate, "Point well-made Ms. Stee…uh, Ana. I'll be back in a moment." I leave her room to use the restroom and hopefully to get this one eyed monster to settle down for the night. I exit her room, and see something I never thought I would in a million years: Elliot asleep on the couch - alone. _He's not screwing Kate?_ I am pleasantly surprised; perhaps he has found 'the one' in Kate. I am genuinely happy for him. I head to the bathroom and take in all the female accouterments that I am certain are Kate's, as Ana doesn't use half this crap, obviously, as she wears almost no makeup. Ana and Kate are both stunningly beautiful women, but I find Ana to be more 'low maintenance'. I splash cold water on my face, and distract myself of anything 'Ana' so I don't seem like a perverted teenager.

I go back to Ana's room where she is sleeping peacefully. I undressed down to my boxers and t-shirt, and pull the covers back to climb in next to her. I turn and face her back, just taking her all in, watching her breathe softly, smelling her beautiful hair, feeling its softness on my cheek. Suddenly without opening her eyes, she scoots back up into my chest, her spectacular ass pushed up against my crotch. Thank God I got rid of my raging hard on before, maybe he will stay down for a little while. She then reaches over and grabs my arm, pulling it over her perfect chest, enveloping her hand in mine," Thank you Chris, for everything. If it weren't for you, I'd have been raped by now. Maybe worse…Goodnight" she sighs before drifting off once again. My poor girl, the thought of her being victimized puts a vile taste in my mouth. I am even more determined to handle those mother fuckers _my_ way. I have to get the image of what could have happened out of my head, and out of Ana's.

I'm woken up by the sunshine beaming in from the window. For a moment I forgot where I was. I actually slept solid as a rock last night. Not one nightmare. Perhaps Ana is a talisman for me. I have never slept with someone in the same bed before. My subs have their own rooms they retire to at night when I dismiss them from the playroom. I don't share that space with anyone. My bed is my personal space. But Ana could be changing all that. Neither of us has moved all night. She starts to wake with a stretch, and a sleepy but happy, "Good morning Sir." _Holy shit; did she just call me sir?_ I have morning wood, but she seems to be ignoring it. She gets up out of bed and says she has to pee, then is going to make coffee and breakfast, telling me to stay in bed as long as I want. She steps back in to her room just as quickly as she left, and surprises me with a chaste kiss on my cheek. I see the start of a blush as she rushes out again.

Twenty minutes later I am up, dressed and in the kitchen with Ana, Elliot and Kate. Elliot is regaling the ladies with some of his funniest moments from work over the years, leaving us all in riotous laughter even though I have heard them all before. Ana has gone all out. Apparently Elliot got up earlier than everyone else and ran down to the market and brought some groceries for our ladies. Yeah, he's got it bad. So Ana was able to make eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and fruit for us along with some very much needed coffee. During breakfast we discuss our plans for the day. Kate and El will be spending it together of course, unsure themselves of the details. Ana was planning on studying and trying to pack a little. I really need to check in with the office so I will be working for a few hours. I really want to see Ana again though. _How do I do that?_

"Chris, I was wondering if you would let me treat you to a home cooked dinner tonight. You know, to thank you properly for protecting me, and not making me feel like a complete idiot. Say around 7?"

_Yes!_ "Ms. Ste- I mean Ana I'd love to. I'll be here." I was so lost in the moment I didn't realize that Kate went to shower, and Elliot went to lay down and nap in Kate's bedroom, still exhausted from a late night and getting up earlier than the rest of us this morning to run to the grocery store. I hate to wake him up. Ana suggests that I take his truck, and she and Kate will make sure he finds his way back home. Not a bad idea, but his dirty work truck? Yuck. But I don't have a choice really. I already gave Taylor the weekend off. I locate his keys, and then I find I'm stalling to leave my beautiful girl. She is still in that sexy cotton pajama set, her hair loose and smile just dazzling.

"Well, I guess I should be going…thanks so much for breakfast." …_and sleeping beside me, smelling so amazing, for wearing those pajamas, for being just perfect._

"Oh Chris, please, don't thank me. I can't thank the both of you enough. You came to my rescue and made sure Kate and I were safe – physically and emotionally. It's very chivalrous of you, really. Chivalry is all but dead nowadays." With that she comes closer to me, extending her hand to shake mine_. Really? A hand shake?_ Then she awkwardly leans in to kiss me on the cheek again, but this time she doesn't rush it like she's stealing third base. When her lips touch my skin, she lingers, slowly removing herself from me, but not once breaking eye contact. As she removes her hand from mine, I drop Elliot's keys; place both my hands on either side of her face, running my thumb across her bottom lip that she has clenched under her teeth. I lean into her, pressing my body against her as much as possible and gently kiss her sweet as nectar lips. Slowly at first, our passion increasing at the speed of light as her moans fill my mouth. I slowly walk her backwards till she is pressed against the wall, my lips never leaving hers. I grab both her hands and raise them over her head, keeping them there so she isn't tempted to touch me. I take my other hand and let it travel down her curves, taking in every second of this bliss. She is moaning more, desperate to wrap her legs around me. I can't, not with her, not like this, not now. I end our kiss and pull away, replacing my hands on either side of her face. She is still standing in front of me, eyes closed; lips parted slightly, her breathing ragged. A few moments later she opens her eyes and meets my gaze. We smile at each other. I have never felt this kind of heat, electricity, through one kiss. _Holy shit, what am I going to do?_ She is now blushing, looking down, and shaking. I know women's bodies, and she is very responsive to mine. Sex with her would be insane. I make sure she is ok before I let her go.

I kiss her delicate hand, and say to her," I will see you tonight sweetheart - seven o'clock. Here's my cell number if you need anything, don't hesitate to call or text me any time." I scribble it down on a random piece of paper for her. She doesn't say a word, just smiles and nods as she closes the door behind me.

I sigh heavily. How could Elena ever think love is for fools? She must never have been in love. She is a fool for never having experienced it. I have no choice but to admit it:

I, Christian Grey, the man with no heart, am in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have not disappeared! My mom was visiting me for the first time in two years! So naturally, she had my full attention. But she went home, sadly, so I am back. I'm hoping to write more often.**

**I want to thank all those that have left reviews on my first three chapters. I apologize for not answering you all individually, but please know that I truly appreciate your support and input. I had one negative comment-can't please everyone! And a few have offered help on writing, and giving me pointers! I'm very excited! I will be working with a beta from now on, so that I can learn and improve. Moving forward…**

**Chapter 4**

**Elena POV**

"Are you kidding me?! What do you mean he didn't meet you last night Candy?" I fall into a stunned silence as Candy, Christians potential new sub, explains to me how Christian was too busy coming to the rescue of some other woman. Apparently she could pass as one of his subs as well. She even saw him place her in his car and drive off. Now I am furious. This is serious. It means I have lost some control. I do not lose control over anyone I don't want to - period. He is my puppet and I'm his puppet master. He pays me quite well to supply him with his subs, and for keeping his secret a secret. What he doesn't know is I would never rat him out publicly. To do that would possibly expose me and my subsequent underage play things. He also doesn't know that I charge these women a finder's fee. I put every cent in the bank for my "retirement". If he is going off on his own, that will significantly cut into my bank roll. That simply won't do. "Candy, get to my place immediately, we will be paying Mr. Grey a visit"

**CPOV**

I can't stop smiling. I have never smiled this much in my life. It's the Ana effect, she is amazing, and I hope she will be all mine very soon. _Just mine_. I know I can't keep my secret forever, but I'm scared she will run now. I don't think she's looking for a guy for his money as she doesn't seem the type. Ms. Kavanagh comes from money herself, so I am not worried about Elliot. He isn't on my level financially, but he is quite well off. I arrive back to Escala and I am met by Taylor in the garage. That is very odd, as he usually greets me in the foyer if he isn't with me already. The perplexed look on my face says it all; I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now.

"Sir, I wanted to give you ample warning. Mrs. Lincoln is here with a young woman, and she is not pleased. I placed the signed documents on your desk last night from your potential new sub."

"Shit! I forgot all about her. Oh well, she can get over it. I'm not interested in acquiring a new sub."

I look at Taylor and he is astonished. He finally finds his tongue as we head up to the penthouse in the elevator.

"I can only guess that your sudden change of heart has something to do with a certain Ms. Steele?"

"Yes it does. Don't look so surprised. You know I go after whatever it is that I want, Ms. Steele not excluded"

"Permission to speak freely sir?" I nod my approval. Taylor stops the elevator, and looks me square in the eyes when he says, "With all due respect, if you hurt Ms. Steele in _any_ way, I will lay you out before giving my notice, _Sir._" If it were anyone other than Taylor speaking to me like this, they would be fired on the spot, permission to speak freely be damned! But I can't fire Taylor. I need him too much. He is the best in his field, has been with me for years now, and already knows my quirks, idiosyncrasies, and my extracurricular activities. Yes, I trust him with my life.

"To what do I owe this sudden allegiance to Ana? You spent even less time with her than I did." I am not prepared for his response.

"Mr. Grey, last night you instructed me to destroy any information Welch had obtained on her. I did as you ordered, but it was impossible to not read certain things in the process. Let's just say that you had your start in _Disney Land_ compared to this young woman. She has already earned my respect for all she has lived through." The idea of Ana being subjected to worse than I was as a child; the beatings, starvation, being the pimp's human ashtray, left alone with my dead mother for four days, is just too much. I suddenly feel ill. I have to push those terrible thoughts out of my head, as I still have Elena to deal with. I stroll into my office where she waits; Time to get this over with.

"Elena! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I say with the biggest fake smile I could muster. Elena stands there in a long black skirt with two slits up each side exposing her legs, a soft, flowing almost sheer black chiffon blouse that highlights her expensive black bra underneath, finished with sky high black patent leather Jimmy Choos. She has more makeup on than a Broadway performer, and her platinum blonde bob is shellacked within an inch of its life. I can't believe I used to find her attractive. Goes to show you fifteen year old horny boys are not the best judges of character.

"Cut the shit Christian! What the hell do you mean by ignoring Candy?" I set my jaw, clench my fists and count to ten to calm myself. Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before. Not even Elena when I was subbing for her all those years ago. But the tigress has been awoken. She saunters closer until she is mere inches from me. Her ice blue eyes are piercing. Her pupils constricted to pin points. She is furious as she continues, "If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck with some used up, dirty, desperate whore_. I made you._ I took a stupid, confused, useless, worthless piece of _fine ass_ and turned him into the strong, successful, dominant man you see in yourself today. And what do I get in return?"

I bunch my fists into my pockets and purposefully make my way over to the decanter of twelve year old scotch I keep for moments just like this: confrontations with the female gender. If its business related, I can hold my own. However, with emotional and personal issues I am out of my element. I don't give a shit what they feel or say, I just don't feel anything at all. But, Elena is a good friend and business associate. I hate to anger or upset her, and I _did_ forget about Candy. I pour a tumbler for myself and down it, enjoying that sweet burn as I count to ten over and over again in order to keep calm.

"Christian, are you listening to me?"

"Of course Elena, you're obviously angry with me." I say with a slight grin.

"That's the understatement of the year! Who's this mystery woman Candy saw you leaving with?" She asks as she turns to move towards the leather couch in my office, stopping suddenly. Pointing a finger at me she asks- "Are you working with someone else to find and screen women for you? Because remember Christian, I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. I know you in the biblical sense. I know what you like and how you like to give it." The last sentence she says as she sits on the couch and crosses her legs.

_Why do I feel the need to defend myself to her?_ So I got distracted from Candy, it happens. My relationship with Elena is professional, no longer sexual. I do owe her a great deal though; she straightened me out when I was fifteen, taught me a way to have control in my life through BDSM. Then eventually lending me the one -hundred -thousand I needed to start my business. Yes, I have paid her back and then some, but I still feel this connection. I can't put my finger on it. So instead of being an asshole, I will try to reason and explain things to her. She is right, she knows me better than anyone ever has. I owe her the truth. And I am hoping to get her support and possible blessing. _Yeah, and pigs fly_.

"No Elena, I am not working with anyone else. The woman Candy saw me with was a patron of the bar who was almost assaulted in a brutal manor. I intervened and, as she was very shaken up, I offered to drive her home." _There Elena. I was just being a nice guy!_

"And in you stroll this morning doing the walk of shame. You disappoint me Christian" She folds her arms in front of her chest, still sitting cross-legged on my couch. Then she lowers the boom;

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself? _Christian Grey-Mr. 'Nice Guy'_?" she says in air quotes. "Complete bullshit! I don't buy it for one second. You are being awfully agreeable this morning, which means that something's up."

Her gaze is penetrating, and I can't help but look away. I never could look her in the eye when I had disappointed her. I'm not sure what to say, so I go for the truth, "Elena, Its nothing like that. It was all very innocent really. Ana's a sweet girl"

Elena rests her arms on the back of the soft leather as realization dawns on her and her eyes widen, and she suddenly throws her head back in guttural laughter. "Oh Christian! You poor, pathetic, worthless, stupid fool! You actually have _feelings_ for this Ana! Tell me," she says as she gets up and walks to me, leans in and whispers in my ear, "Does she know you like to tie up, beat, and then _fuck_ little brown haired girls until they become unconscious?" My sigh gives me away.

"I didn't think so. You are a selfish, power driven, master of control; a man among gods in the ability to please women. You are rich, powerful, and have a perfect body -that I must admit I miss doing naughty things with. You are not a man who has a heart, who is '_nice_', and has relationships. Who falls in love. That is not who you are; who _we_ are. Remember what I told you? Love is for fools. _Just. Fuck. Hard_. " With that said she reaches down and grabs hold of my package, her massaging of my manhood a painful reminder of how fucked up I am. She is right. I don't deserve Ana. I don't deserve anyone that I don't contract with; but I have to try. I reach down and grab her hand, stopping her assault on my now hard cock.

"That's enough Elena. That won't be happening, but I get your point."

"You're no fun Christian! But ok, go speak with Candy; she is waiting in the living room." After she kisses me on the cheek, she heads for the elevator escorted by Taylor.

She always did enjoy torturing me. I head to the other room and find Candy sitting nervously on the couch, picking at her fingernails. She smiles flatly but says nothing. She is waiting for me to start. _Good girl_. Old habits die hard. She is maybe five feet two inches, long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and curvy. Really a very attractive woman, but I feel nothing. She is no Ana. But Elena is right, I need to move on with who I really am, and tying up and flogging Candy may just make me feel better.

"Candy, I see you are pretty open to most things. That's good. I think we will get along just fine. I apologize for last night; I didn't mean to brush you off. I unfortunately got caught up in the moment. Would you be available to start next Friday night?"

"Yes Sir. Anytime you want me I'll be available."

"Very well then, I'll contact you later this week with more details. Let me show you out." I place my hand on her lower back and I'm disappointed I don't feel the same zing I did with Ana. I don't feel anything for this woman. Maybe I'm just bummed by Elena's verbal lashing. I escort her to the elevator and have Taylor bring her down, making sure she gets home safely. I head to my office, as I need to distract myself from my thoughts of Ana and having to probably tell her I can't see her anymore tonight. It's for her own good: the last thing she needs is to get mixed up with me. If I had a heart, I'd imagine this is what it felt like if it were broken.

**GPOV**

I seriously hate that woman. She is a disgusting human being. Poor Mr. Grey may be a jackass sometimes and completely screwed up, but he's not hopeless. How could such a strong, powerful man listen to and believe what that piece of trash was telling him. I wish he could see what others close to him see. I know in my soul he's not a cruel, hateful man. If he were truly a horrible human being, he would not anonymously give millions away to different organizations to help children, and the hungry. He thinks his staff doesn't know about that, but we do. We see it all. If what Taylor told me is true, he could heal his heart with the help from this young girl Ana. If I wasn't afraid of being fired, and becoming separated from the love of my life, Jason Taylor, I would have a serious talk with Mr. Grey; as a friend, Aunt, or even as a mother figure. His mother Grace has no idea what he puts himself through. Damn that NDA! I would love to have a candid conversation with Mrs. Grey myself! I'd inform her what a predator that Mrs. Lincoln is.

**TPOV**

I hope to hell he isn't seriously considering contracting with this brainless piñata. He said down in the garage he didn't want to contract with anyone. It has to be that devil woman; I swear she manipulates him like nothing I've ever seen. I swear if I didn't want to leave Gail, I would quit. I thought after last night, maybe, just maybe he'd start to come around. Find his heart, his human side. Damn that Elena! I'm going to speak to Gail and some of the other security guys about sabotaging her future attempts at contacting him. I care less and less about any of us being fired. He is twenty -eight fucking years old for Christ's sake! It's time for him to enjoy it; enough of this Elena bullshit. I hate to admit it, but the prick has grown on me. I feel bad for him, and want to protect him, like a big brother would do. I know he has Elliot, but Elliot is clueless about his _real_ life. Nobody outside his security team, Dr. Flynn, and Gail know about his issues, and frankly, what a sick bastard he really is. The money and everything that goes along with this job is just a perk: It's hard to work so intimately with someone for so long, see what I've seen, and not get emotionally attached. I know I'm ex-military and should be a hard ass, but I guess maybe its Gail's effect on me. Maybe we can get Ana around more to be a good influence on him. If anyone deserves happiness, it's this sad sack of shit. He's an ass, no doubt, but he doesn't have to be. He tries to hide his charitable work, and his love for his family. Sometimes I just want to knock him out. Maybe it would bring him to his senses.

**APOV**

After Chris left, and Elliot was still sleeping, I ran into the bathroom where Kate was still showering. I was giddy as I announced quite loud that Chris just kissed me, and _damn!_ That man is fine! Kate laughed with me, and agreed he was attractive. She then shared that Elliot was a pretty great kisser too.

"Are you telling me there was only kissing, Kate?"

"Yes Ana. I know - so unlike me!" We have a little chuckle at Kate's expense. "I told you he was different. I swear Ana, he kissed me as he put me in bed then got up, said goodnight and that he would be sleeping on the couch. He assured me that he would be here if I needed him, if I got scared, or had nightmares or something. He was a total gentleman."

"Wow Kate, I'm really happy for you! There is something about these two. Wait, what the hell is their last name?" We both are trying to remember if they said and we forgot, or we just never found out. "Anyway, Chris was a gentleman too. He slept in bed with me, at my request, but nothing happened. _Damn it_!" Kate and my laughter is interrupted by Elliot who I guess we woke up. I thank him for heading to the store this morning and getting us some necessities, offering him the cash to cover what he spent, but he refuses. I thank him again, and explain to him that Chris didn't want to wake him, and took his truck home. Kate would be sure to take him home, and Chris would have his truck dropped off at his house. Elliot, as usual, is agreeable. I really like this guy, especially for Kate. He's good for her. I really hope it turns into something!

Kate and Elliot left around lunch time, giving me plenty of time to shop for tonight's dinner with Christian. After I took a cold shower, shaved, buffed and polished every ounce of my skin, I cleaned up a bit, and packed some more. I decided to make a rosemary roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and grilled veggies. I hope he likes it. For desert I have vanilla bean ice cream. Simple, but tasty, and it smells amazing in here! I'm so excited to see him again, I can't wait. I wasn't sure what to wear, so of course Kate gave me some advice. She suggested a sundress, so I borrowed one of hers; it's purple, flowing, feminine, and sexy. It has a sweetheart neckline, with wide straps that reveal just enough cleavage; the skirt is long, but gossamer. I leave my hair loose and wavy and my makeup soft as usual: just a little blush, pink lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I think wearing heels in my home will look a bit pretentious, so I opt to remain barefoot. Maybe he will give me another foot rub!

At six -forty -five, I finish setting the table, put the final touches on dinner, and put on some music. I start with Sade and some Billy Joel. I'm lighting the candles when the doorbell rings. My stomach just drops, I'm so nervous. I want him to kiss me again, and then I want to do more than kiss. I open the door to find Chris standing there in grey dress pants, a white dress shirt, top button open, sleeves rolled up, and black dress shoes. _Dang those look expensive! _

"Hi" I say softly while gesturing him inside. He smiles and offers me the two bottles of wine he brought with him, a red and a white.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be serving so I figured I'd cover both bases. It smells incredible! I'm guessing chicken." I say yes. "So white with dinner then!" He says. I guess so, as I have no understanding of what wine goes well with what meal.

"Sounds good to me! Let me get the corkscrew." I come back from the kitchen, corkscrew in hand and give it to him. Our fingers touch briefly and there is that electricity I have come to expect in his presence. Up close, all I can smell is him. He smells so good! Freshly showered, cologne, body wash, maybe a combination. _Please God, let him seduce me tonight! _I sip the wine he just poured and giggle. I blush, knowing he's looking at me like I'm nuts!

"I'm sorry, it's just really good wine. I don't know much about wine, I usually just go with whatever box is on sale!" His hearty laughter gave the ice breaker I think we both needed. I invite him to sit while I bring dinner in. I carve some chicken breast as he plates some potatoes and veggies for us both.

"Ana, this is amazing! You didn't have to go through all this trouble, but I'm really glad you did. You're a fantastic cook. You should meet my sister Mia, she's a cook too. Sorry, I mean _chef_. She just came back from Paris where she was under the _tutelage_ of some snooty French chef." He says 'tutelage' with an emphasis akin to an eye roll which makes me laugh.

"I would love to meet her. She sounds like a lot of fun." _Oh my God_. The thought of meeting his sister has me doing an Irish jig in my head. Casual hookups don't usually discuss meeting family members. "So I've met your brother, heard about your sister- all of you adopted. What about your parents?"

"My mother is a pediatrician, and my father is a lawyer. They are, and have always been fantastic parents. Sometimes I really wish I could take back the whole 'rebellious teen thing', you know?" He says quite seriously. "What about you? Do you have any siblings? What about your parents?"

_Oh boy. Here we go._

"No siblings, I'm an only child unfortunately. I always wished I could have a sibling, someone to grow up with, talk about our parents together, just to have that connection." I take a gulp of wine and refill my glass before I continue. "As for my parents, well my mom's name is Carla, she lives in Georgia currently, and my stepfather- whom I consider my only father- Ray, lives in Montesano. My mom is currently on husband number three, Bob. He's ok. I don't really know him well, and he and I can both be very quiet. Besides, with them living so far away, I hardly get to see them. It's hard to get to know someone when you never see them."

He finishes his bite of food, takes a sip of wine, and then asks me, "What happened to your birth father? If it's ok to ask, I mean."

I take a deep breath, put my fork down, and play with the base of my wine glass. "The short version? He was abusive to me from the time I learned to walk. He finally left when I was about five or six years old, and then my mother met and married Ray shortly after. Ray raised me, and I stayed with him up until I went to college. My mother lost her mind and cheated on him with Bob when I was sixteen or so. She didn't really want me interfering in her new life, so it worked out well. She had no problem leaving me with Ray." I think I said that all in one breath. I take an unsteady sip of wine. I know he can tell that bringing it all up again bothers me still. I'm sure he will think I'm just another nut job.

Suddenly Chris is moving our plates over and taking my hands in his, running his thumb over my knuckles, stopping only to place little kisses on them. "Ana, I'm so sorry to hear that. You're such an amazing woman to go through all that chaos and turn out so amazing."

_If he only knew the long version!_ Time to change the topic. We briefly discuss my schooling, and our workout routines. _Ok, time to ask the big question_.

"So Chris, I have to ask; as a bartender - slash - owner you must get hit on all the time. How many girlfriends have you gone through?" I ask half-jokingly.

**CPOV**

I am actually glad she asked this question. Maybe it can lead me into a discussion about her contracting with me, so I go for an abbreviated truth: "I don't have girlfriends Ana. I don't do the dating thing. I fuck. Hard and often." I have not taken my eyes off of her. She licks her lips and catches her breath, her cheeks flushed. _Oh yeah, she wants me. _Sex with Ana would be amazing, but I really have to stop thinking about it, or I will never be able to stand up.

"You don't do the dating thing, huh." I nod at her statement."So what are you doing here then?" She asks with a smile. I can't help but smile back.

"Point well-made Miss Steele, touché!" She is right. I'm actually on a date with her. _What the_ _hell?_ I am not this man, as Elena just reminded me this afternoon. I'm looking at Ana across the table from me, and I'm getting sadder by the moment. I want this girl. I want to be with her, and not just for a few months, and for weekend screws. I feel like if she is not in my life, then my life will have no meaning. But if I really care for her, it is best to let her go. Push her away if I have to, so she doesn't end up tainted by my proclivities.

"I speak the truth sir! You know, I don't even know your last name. Kate and I realized it this morning."

"Are you sure, I could have sworn we told you." _Shit! Change the subject!_ I'm not ready to discuss that with her! I use distraction, it always works. I run my fingers up and down her left arm as we hold hands across the table.

"I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You really are my knight in shining armor."

"Nah, I'm more of a dark knight, and not in the _Batman_ way."

"I don't know about that Chris, you seem like a really genuine, honest, nice guy to me. Besides, a dark knight would never have come to my rescue."

"I assure you, it would take a real hardcore jackass to turn his back on a sweet, beautiful woman about to become victim to the disgusting rapists of the world." _I really want to pull her onto my lap and kiss her right now. _"Ana, can I see you again?"

"What about your 'no dating' crap? Because honestly Chris, I'm not the type of girl who just has casual sex. It's just not something I'm comfortable doing. I know we just met, but I would want more from you."

More. _Can I do more? I don't think I know how. Jeez_, _Elena would cane me within an inch of my life if she knew what I was thinking of doing. I want to, with Ana. I never wanted to before. If I weren't so screwed up, she would be the one. I can feel it. _"More? As in hearts and flowers Ana?" She only nods, not taking her eyes off of mine.

**APOV**

I can't believe I just laid all my cards out on the table. I don't have any real dating experience either, but I can't see myself being okay with just occasionally sleeping with him, knowing I'm just another notch on his belt. I want more, and that's the truth. Suddenly, I notice a change in him; like he was deep in thought, and then snapped into a serious mode. His jovial behavior and sexy smile are gone, replaced by a stern, empty expression.

_Oh God, I think I freaked him out._

"I'm sorry Chris, I'm not trying to freak you out, and I know we just met. I'm just trying to explain to you that I know myself. I'm attracted to you, and in time, I will not be satisfied with just a physical relationship. Am I making any sense?"

"Please, don't apologize Ana, I do understand. Listen, I think you are amazing. You're smart, sexy, funny…the whole package. It's just that I'm really fifty shades of fucked up. I'm trouble Ana, you don't want me. You should stay away from me."

_What the fuck?_ I'm so confused. I'm literally speechless. _What do I say?_ I don't want to cry in front of him. I must be repellant to him, and he just felt sorry for me. Then he puts the nail in my coffin.

"It's not you Ana, it's me. I'm not the man for you." That did it. I'm crushed. I really thought something was there. Even now I feel that electricity between us. _Am I just crazy?_ I'm just staring at him again. I need to say something.

"Its fine Chris, I get it. You know what they say, if you're told '_It's not you, it's me'_, it most assuredly _is_ you." I angrily get up from the table and start clearing the dishes, which isn't good because now my mind is all over the place. To add insult to injury, I tell him, "You know, I'm not surprised. I mean, if my own birth father wants nothing to do with me, why would anyone else?" I'm half laughing, half crying at this point.

"Please, Ana, it's not like that at all. I have a different lifestyle, it's complicated. I'm not normal when it comes to interpersonal relationships. I don't want to hurt you." He looks genuinely pained_. What is going on?_

"Spare me Chris. What does that all even mean? You're making no sense. You come here all flirty, we have a nice romantic dinner, and then you snap and turn into this other person." He goes to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "I'm not finished! Kate warned me that bartenders tend to get a lot of pussy, are just a bunch of players, but I thought you were different. And as for not wanting to hurt me, you're too late. You already did. Now if you don't mind, I think it best you leave." I say as I walk to the door and hold it open for him. _Please just get out before I bawl my head off!_ The tears are already swimming in my eyes.

As he steps through the door, he turns to me and says, "Ana, please..." With that I just say, "Thank you for stepping in and protecting me. Have a nice life Chris." And I shut the door on my future.

The rest of the night I'm on autopilot, I'm so numb. I clean up from dinner, dumping what's left of the wine down the drain. I head to my bedroom and put on my most comfortable, unsexy, pajamas, feeling suddenly exhausted. I check my phone that has been charging: two texts, one from Chris, the other from Kate. Chris' just says "I'm sorry". Kate's explains that Chris called Elliot and had been very upset. Apparently he never meant to hurt me. He is devastated and angry with himself. _Well good-he should be._ I don't remember giving Chris my number, but I assume his bar back, ex- military buddy sniffed it out somehow along with my last name. I ignore Chris and just delete it. I text Kate back, _"Tired. I'm going to bed. Talk tomorrow."_ And with that, I fall into bed, and cry like I haven't cried since I was a scared little girl.

**TPOV**

Oh no. The boss just got home and he looks awful. I bet he fucked it up with Ana already. What a dipshit. He just can't stop sabotaging himself. He is so frustrating! I swear he is like trying to house train a puppy: he's so honestly clueless, but those sad eyes just break your heart so you can't even get angry when he shit's on the carpet. I actually feel bad for him. I wait for him to head to his office, as I know he will distract himself with work all night. Now is as good a time as any. I gather Gail, Sawyer, and Ryan and disclose to them my _"Eliminate Elena"_ plan. We decide to change all the passcodes for the penthouse- and elevators. Then I instruct Welch and Barney by video chat to not let her in at _Grey Enterprises and Holdings_. The final blow will be intercepting her email attempts, and blocking her number from his cell and house phones. _Jeez the man has more ways to contact him than the president!_ Probably more and better security at this point. The saddest part is that we really are needed. He has made quite a few enemies in his business dealings, not to mention the crazy stalkers, and people who just hate him out of jealousy. There has been more than a few attempts by people to harm or kidnap him.

Welch interrupts my thoughts and asks, "I think I will also contact Andrea about not letting her calls through on the business lines. I know she hates that bitch too, and will be more than happy to help."

"Great idea, Welch. We will really have to keep a tight watch on him because we all know _she-devil_ doesn't take no for an answer, and will try to come see him at some point. Either at home, or his parents', or work. Hell, even on the street! She is cunning and manipulative, and Mr. Grey needs to be free of her once and for all." I also discuss my ideas for a contingency plan in case she should get through our defenses. I plan on sending this Candy chick an email telling her the deal is off. I instruct Gail, who is as happy as I have ever seen her, to try to get closer and have that talk with him. He has a lot of respect for Gail; maybe he will actually listen to what she has to say.

When I'm satisfied that all our bases are covered, I adjourn our group. Operation _"Eliminate Elena"_ is now in effect, to be followed by operation _"Attaining Ana"._ Let's hope he doesn't fry our asses if he finds out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Several people have inquired as to why Christian would allow Elena to speak to him the way she has. It's simple: She's been manipulating him for over a decade. She understands what works on him., what to say to him, and what buttons to push. As powerful a man as Christian is, he is still the victim of a pedophile. It can take decades for someone to acknowledge the abuse and seek help. I don't see why it's so hard to understand that Christian is still a child in terms of his emotional development when it comes to personal relationships. Also, why not just wait and see? Just enjoy the story for what it is, and have faith that the writer will certainly address the how and why? Just boggles my mind. It's like reading the first book of FSOG and not giving the other two books a chance to answer said questions. I'm amazed at people's lack of patience.  
**

**As for Ana, please understand that I love that character, I even see a little of myself in her. With that said, she will survive. She is a strong woman, full of moxie. Her story, as hard as it may be to read, is real. It is based on some of my own personal experiences. I want to show that one can go to hell and back, and be a better person for it, setting an example for others. I hope you understand.**

**Sorry for the rant, but I felt it needed to be addressed. Please just enjoy the ride, be patient, and don't be critical over a plot point that obviously has not been addressed yet. I'm getting there! It would be a sucky story if I gave it all up in the first chapter. Simmer down now! (Donna Summer…SNL…Trust me, its wicked funny). And for those who have enjoyed the story so far, and gave me ideas and input on technique, I thank you profusely. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Let's continue…**

**Chapter 5**

**Elliot POV**

"El, I'm really worried about Ana. She just shot me down, said she was going to bed in her text. No anger, no wanting to talk it out. It must be really bad."

I sit across from Kate over a late dinner at _Sky City_ which is in the _Seattle Space Needle_. We had spent the day together exploring everything from the _Pike Place Market_ to the very first _Starbucks_. We had ended our day by just sitting in a park, people watching and getting to know each other. I feel like I've known this woman my entire life. It's a feeling I've never had before; a feeling that's quickly being encroached upon by my brothers' bullshit antics.

I shake my head as I say, "I was afraid something would happen tonight." I swear I've never seen him respond to anybody the way he did with Ana. He can be a strange one. I was starting to think he was gay because I never saw him with any women. Then I thought maybe it was because of who is in the media, and all that money; it's just easier to keep people at arm's length. Honestly, I don't know how he didn't get laid after every 'shift' at _The Slipknot_ with the way women threw themselves at him - especially after they had a few drinks!

_I wonder what happened with Ana._ I really thought he was into her; he and I need to have a serious discussion. It bothers me how upset Kate is. "Katie baby, what's wrong? I know you're sad for Ana, but it seems there's something else there. Talk to me." I say to her with full sincerity.

She looks up at me with teary eyes. _Oh crap. This can't be good_.

"It's just, well, Its Ana. She's like a sister to me, I know things about her nobody else does, and trust me when I tell you this goes beyond just a bad date for her. This is serious."

Now I'm confused_. Is Ana just hyper-sensitive?_ Kate is now full on crying, so I grab her napkin and wipe her tears from her eyes, then hold her hands and kiss them tenderly. _Am I a pig for wondering if the rest of her tastes as good as her soft, feminine hands? Back in the game man!_ "Kate, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Please explain what you mean."

After she takes a few gulps of her ice water, and a deep breath, she clues me in. "Elliot, I know we have only known each other for, like five seconds, but I feel I can trust you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself."

"Of course Katie" I say in all seriousness. I'm really intrigued now.

"Well, we all have secrets, things we don't like to discuss, or try to keep buried in the past."

_Oh shit, did she find me out already?_ I planned on telling her tonight. I just nod in agreement.

"Ana is no different. She had it rough as a kid. I'll spare you the details, but basically she was abused horribly by her father, and when I say abused, I mean in _every_ way imaginable."

"Holy shit Kate - I'm not sure what to say."

"Oh but there's more! After the abuse, he _abandoned_ her. He wanted nothing to do with Ana, even blaming her as the reason he was leaving. So as a young girl she learned that her own father thought she was useless, worthless, and not to be loved. He hated her, and she in turn hated herself more and more as she grew up. Now what do you think happens to a beautiful young woman with no self-worth, and daddy issues?"

_I think I may actually be sick._ You hear these stories in movies or on TV, books, et cetera. Not thinking that the stories had to have come from somewhere, let alone from someone you know personally. No wonder Kate was crying. "Oh man Katie, no. Please don't tell me that…" My heart is hurting for both sweet girls; one I'm certain is the love of my life, and the other I can see being a close friend and eventual sister.

"Yep, she's had it so rough, never deserved any of it, and fights through it every day." She says as she wipes tears from her face. "Even though her stepfather Ray stepped in and took care of her for years, the damage had already been done. She was just finally getting her depression and anxiety under control, and even thinking about meeting someone. She wanted to try to have an actual relationship, something she never had before. I'm sorry El, I don't mean to bring our beautiful day down."

"Not a chance in hell, Katie girl. Actually I'm glad it came up. As you said, we all have secrets, and I want to share some with you" I stand and take her hand. "Come on; let's head out to my place. I'll be able to explain things better there."

"You're freaking me out Elliot. What is it?" I don't want her to be scared or to think the worst, so I tell her, "Let's just say it involves skeletons, and Ana not being the only one to have a closet full. I promise you, when we get to my house all will come to light. It may even explain this whole situation with Chris and Ana. " And it will - as soon as she steps into the house she'll learn our last name, see pictures of my brother 'Chris' and will understand. I just hope she doesn't hate me.

**KPOV**

I'm with Elliot heading to his house, and I'm once again nervous. In a different way this time. _What does he mean by 'secrets'?_ I already trust Elliot, so I don't think I'm in danger or anything like that; I'm more nervous about the skeletons about to fall out of this closet. I can't stop thinking of Ana as well, which has my stomach in knots. I won't disturb her tonight; let her have some time alone. I know how my best friend is when she's heartbroken, and I wouldn't be able to get her to talk to me if my life depended on it. It's been a quiet ride to Elliot's place, both of us deep in thought. We finally arrive and I'm floored. His home is amazing! I'm stunned at its size and understated opulence. He grips my hand, and leads me inside. I still haven't said a word since we got in the car earlier, and I think it may be worrying him. I decide to put him out of his misery.

"Elliot, this place is incredible!" I say as I look around. He promises me a tour later, but insists on talking first. He offers me a glass of wine, which I gladly accept. He retreats to get it as I wander around the entryway and living room.

It is decorated in a masculine way, without being obnoxiously overpowering. I wonder if he did it himself. _Or maybe he had Chris design it for him._ I can't help but wonder what's up with that guy. I notice the pictures El has displayed and recognize Chris right away in a few of them. He is barely smiling in most of the photos. I hear Elliot approach behind me, but he says nothing, so I continue to look at the gallery on the wall. I then come across some frames that don't have photos in them; instead, they contain newspaper articles. Now my curiosity is really peaked.

_**Grey Construction To Start On GEH Complex**_

_By: Joan Shore_

_Christian Grey has commissioned his older brother Elliot's company to start work on the fifteen story former luxury hotel. It will be the home of Christian's multi-billion dollar Mergers and Acquisitions Corporation; Grey Enterprises and Holdings. Several floors of the expansive office building will also be available for lease to the public. Its completion is expected to take two to three years and cost upwards of one-hundred- million dollars. _

I don't need to read any further, as I believe I know what this secret is that Elliot- and 'Chris', have. I manage to close my gaping jaw, and turn to face Elliot, still standing quietly behind me. I sigh heavily, and start to laugh.

Smiling, Elliot says to me, "I'm assuming you aren't angry with me?"

"No, of course I'm not. Confused maybe, but not mad. Honestly, as secrets go, being a millionaire member of the Grey family is not too shabby!" I manage to say as my laughter subsides. I step closer to Elliot and take the glass of wine he offered. After a few sips, I look at the glass in my hand with distaste, and a bewildered expression. He questions my puzzled look.

"Just wondering if this is the best you could do with all that _Grey_ money." I say teasingly as I hold up my wine glass. After a solid minute of gut busting laughter, he wraps his arms around me and gives me a very welcomed kiss. It wasn't passionate, but spoke more of relief and appreciation.

"Oh Katie, I'm so glad you understand and can even see the humor in it. I'm so thankful I met you." He says as he kisses my forehead tenderly. He then takes my hand and leads me to his gorgeous patio. We sit in front of the unlit fire pit, and watch the moonlit night; the immense pool and hot tub shimmering under the glow.

"I want to apologize for not being completely up front with you, and I'll answer any questions you have."

**Elliot POV**

I'm relieved Kate knows the truth. As a journalist, she asked every possible question under the sun. '_Why does Christian 'work' at the bar? Why do I go along with it? Who is that guy Taylor _really_? Why didn't Christian just come clean with Ana right away? Why didn't I just have a one night stand with her, my usual, well publicized modus operandi?'_

We stayed up all night talking, with her asking questions faster than a machine gun. I answered as best and most honestly as I could. Except when it came to Christian; he's just an enigma. _I _don't understand how he operates - and he's my brother. I only explained in general terms his horrible childhood, and fear of being touched. How, although I've seen him speak to several women over time at the bar, I never once saw him date anyone, or even just leave with someone. My family suspects he's gay and is hiding it- God knows why. But I _really_ think he's straight, and either super secretive or he's still a virgin; it kind of makes sense with his haphephobia.

Kate mentions her father working with Christian in the past, and he told her he's a hard ass, but the smartest business mind he's ever met. Personality wise, he kept very professional, maybe even a little cold. I mention to her how that's how he always is, and last night surprised me just as much as her. I ask Katie to keep our conversation to herself, as I'm not sure Christian told Ana the full story or not, and I don't want us to be the ones who break the news of who he really is.

That should be on Christian.

**APOV**

I wake with a horrible headache, most likely from crying my eyes out all night. I get out of bed, use the facilities, and head to the kitchen to make coffee. I usually drink weak tea, but this morning I feel the need for something stronger. Kate still isn't home, most likely spent the night with Elliot. I decide to just plant myself on the couch and binge- watch TV, catch up on what I've missed. I should be studying for finals this week, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I need to wallow. I don't know why I bother dating. No man is ever going to love me. Even if things went well with Chris, once he found out the details of my past, he would've dropped me like a hot potato. _Ah yes, I'm in full on "pity party" mode_. This is why I haven't dated: I end up used and embarrassed, or really hurt, it all bringing up my painful childhood abuse and subsequent bad choices over again.

Close to dinner time, Kate comes home with Elliot, who drove her. She instantly comes and sits next to me on the couch, where I've camped out all day, and gives me a huge hug. Elliot crouches down in front of me, and takes my hand.

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Elliot kindly asks.

"I suppose I should. It's not healthy to keep it bottled in." I manage to say before bursting into tears all over again. I can see they both are hurting for me, which makes it easier for me to talk. Elliot sits on the floor, getting comfortable for an intense conversation. I take a moment to blow my nose again, and wipe the tears that have finally stopped.

Kate prompts, "So what happened last night Annie?"

"I'm not sure, really. We were having a lovely dinner, nice conversation, drinking wine, talking about our families, school, et cetera. He even took my hand when I mentioned—briefly-about my dad! We flirted shamelessly with each other, and everything was going so well."

"Sounds like the perfect date." Elliot adds.

"It really was! I really thought it could've turned into something." I say as my mind drifts off on what could have been. I sigh heavily then add, "I really don't understand. He jumped in at the bar, probably saved my life. Flirted with me, treated me with more respect than any man I've ever met-besides Ray. Then that _amazing_ kiss! I really didn't care that he works as a bartender, I just liked him. I felt something with him." I start to tear up again, but manage to stop the flood from coming. "He looked and smelled so good Kate! Sorry Elliot, I know you don't want to hear some of this stuff."

"No, its fine, really, please go on. What changed?" He asks.

"I really have no clue. He asked if he could see me again, and then the next breath he's telling me he's not the man for me, he's trouble, doesn't want to hurt me, and to stay away. I deserve better than him. Oh, the _pi__è__ce de r__é__sistance_? He tells me _'It's not you-it's me!"_

"Ew! Yuck! I can't believe he said that! What a jackass!" Kate looks to Elliot for forgiveness for her words. "Sorry El. But that's such a lame, shitty thing to say. Just grow a pair and man up. Tell the truth!" Kate is seriously pissed.

"The weirdest part though? Not only did his words change, but his face, his demeanor changed. He went from cute and flirty, to dead serious in seconds. It was kind of alarming, yet sad. Like someone was standing next to him, filling his head with negative thoughts about himself." I shake my head, hoping in a vain attempt that the movement will somehow give me the miraculous answer I'm looking for. "Elliot, does Chris have a history of mental illness? Maybe he's schizophrenic or something?" I ask almost praying that's the elusive explanation.

"Not that I'm aware of kiddo, I'm sorry. Our mother is a doctor. She would have caught on if he were. Listen, Ana, I should tell you something. Chris would kill me if he knew I was telling you, but I think it may help provide some of the answers you're looking for." He has my full attention.

"Chris had a rough start in life. His birth mother was a drug addicted prostitute, who basically forgot he was there. He was usually hungry and abused. When he was four years old he was found- almost starved- with his dead mothers body after several days." He gets off the floor and sits on the other side of me, one leg under him, his arm stretched over the top of the couch. "So mentally ill, no, I don't believe he is. He's just hardened from life."

I'm shell shocked. Of course I completely understand how he felt, and probably still feels. He adds, "Please don't let him know I told you. I don't want him to think I betrayed his confidence." I assure him I won't. Then he surprises me by adding, "However, I don't think you should be easy on him one bit. He's an asshole, and he was wrong, very wrong. He knows it and feels foolish. He just let that little negative part of him out for a moment, and _that _guy tears shit up!"

Kate and I crack up at his explanation. I'm already feeling better.

"Ana, when Chris called Elliot last night, he was really upset; in a panic that he hurt you. He couldn't _believe_ what he said to you. He made it very clear that he's very interested in you. Don't be surprised if he tries to win you back. You make him work for it!" I start to cry again, but more out of relief then from hurt.

Elliot orders pizza for dinner, and both him and Kate spend the evening with me, cheering me up, indulging my occasional tears, and need for a hot fudge sundae. We talk, joke, and watch movies till late evening. Elliot has kindly offered to help us pack and move next weekend, as he and Kate are officially a 'couple'. I'm truly happy for them, but sad for me. I finally retreat to my bedroom and check my phone that I've ignored all day. A text from Kate, telling me she was headed home from earlier today. Then there are several from Chris, again apologizing and asking me to forgive him and to start over. Finally, the last one is from Jose telling me the date of his show at _The Portland Place Gallery_. I make sure to put the dates in my schedule, as I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'm so proud of Jose. I get ready for bed, and decide to make sure Kate and Elliot have plenty of privacy. They were already getting hot and heavy when I headed to bed, so I put in my ear plugs, turned on my IPod, and get under the covers. I'm so thankful for such wonderful friends and hopeful for a better tomorrow.

The next several days drag on as I study and pack. Pack and study. I also have finished work at _Clayton's Hardware Store_, where I have worked for four years. I will miss them all immensely. Our final is on Friday, and Kate has made plans for us to go back to _The Slipknot_ to hear our friend Mark's band, _Metal Minions_, play. She has invited Elliot, of course, and Jose. I'm certain that Chris will be there, as Elliot is going, and I know he told him I would be too.

By Friday evening, I'm almost completely packed, and I'm sure I aced my final. I took all that hurt and anger from last week with Chris and put it into my essay. Next step is graduation, then moving to our new place in Seattle the following day. It's a lot, but I like to keep busy, especially lately. It takes my mind off of Chris. _Why am I still thinking of that jerk? _

Kate and I are all set with our plans tonight. She and Elliot are meeting for a romantic late dinner before heading over to the bar, so I'm meeting them there. I decide I want to take a nice bike ride, clear my head, so I will be driving myself on my 1983 Kawasaki-Z-440-LTD. It was Ray's and he handed it off to me as a high school graduation gift. It's a bad-ass bike, and I love it. Kate has helped me pick my outfit for tonight and has already done my hair and makeup. I'm going for the dramatic, sexy, bad girl look; Sandy from _Grease_ being my inspiration. My mahogany hair is loose and wavy; I have intense cat eyes, deep red lips, and will be wearing tight black leather pants, a short black bustier with wide straps but ample cleavage. Because I'm on my bike, I'll be covering up with black leather knee high boots and a fitting leather jacket. I just hope I don't get helmet hair! I'll bring and change into my strappy heels when I get there.

When I arrive, I can already see Chris through the windows, standing by the bar. The place is packed and there are still some stragglers out in the parking lot. Among them are several bikers, obviously already drinking, but having a smoke on their bikes. I get off my bike and remove my helmet, shaking my hair back to life, to the sound of a few whistles. Then I slowly remove my boots and replace them with my heels. I leave my helmet with my bike, and place my boots in the side bag. By now I'm getting more whistles and actual catcalls. I ignore it, but I must admit-it feels good to be found attractive.

As I'm walking in to the bar, a rather large, bald and bearded biker says loudly, his eyes already undressing me, "Hey how about a ride sexy! You can ride bitch!"

Without missing a beat, I continue walking and removing my jacket as I reply, "This bitch has her _own_ ride." I strut into the bar and notice Taylor standing nearby; his face is red from either anger at the bikers or laughter from my reply; I'm guessing it's most likely the latter. I'm certain Chris will hear about it. _Good._ I spot my little group, and notice Taylor out of the corner of my eye going to speak to Chris, most likely filling him in. The guy seems nice, is wicked cute, but constantly checking up on me is a little creepy. _'Assistant' my ass_…

I greet Elliot, Kate and Jose with big hugs. I 'm happy, feeling good; my 'pity party' yesterday has refreshed me. I learned in my years of therapy that it is ok to give yourself five minutes of disappointment, rage, and even loathing. But just visit; don't move in. Regroup, and move on. That is what I'm doing. I _refuse_ to let a man dictate my worth anymore. It took me years to develop this thicker skin, and I won't let one bad date ruin it. I'm obviously attractive to other men, and maybe I will just accept some of the dates I've been offered. I'm not arrogant or prideful; I've just finally discovered my worth; and I'm expensive. If Chris wants me to forgive him, I'm going to make him work for me. I'm still undecided if I want to try again with him. The man has some serious issues it seems!

I notice Chris has finally found me in the crowd, and is staring. _That's right Chris; look at what you walked away from. _After a couple of minutes, Elliot disappears-probably going to speak to his brother. Jose sees some girls checking him out and goes to investigate. Kate and I are left alone to chat.

"Oh my word _Steele_! You look smokin' hot! No wonder he can't take his eyes off of you. I even saw Elliot staring for a moment." She giggles. "So what's your plan? How long are you going to make him suffer?"

"I have no idea Kate, I'm just taking it moment by moment."

With that said, Elliot comes back and says to me, "Mission accomplished; he's about to have a coronary. You look ravishing Ana!"

I wink at him, and say, "Thanks El!" Elliot puts his arm around me, giving me a half hug and kisses the top of my head, just as I imagine a brother would do, before leading Kate to a corner for some make out time. _Nope, I'm not jealous. Yeah right Steele. _

As soon as I'm alone, I look around and notice several men making their way over to me. I'm offered no less than five drinks, which I refuse politely. After last time, I have no desire to drink ever again. I plan on sticking to water-maybe one beer I will buy myself. As the men around me drink more and more, they get grabby, making me very uncomfortable. I almost panic, as it reminds me of what happened last week. Just as I was about to look at Chris, and plead with my eyes to help me, I'm pulled by my arm away from the crowd.

"Mark! How are you? It's so good to see you!" Our friend and the lead singer of the band has come to my rescue, apparently unknowingly, as he seems panicked.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, I'm thrilled to see you and Kate, but I'm in a bit of a bind. Charlie, our drummer, just called. He's stuck in bad traffic and isn't sure what time he'll be here." He raises his eyebrows and his voice, which means he's about to start begging me.

"We were supposed to start thirty minutes ago. If we don't start now, I'm afraid it'll give us a bad reputation and affect us getting gigs everywhere! Can you _please_ jam with us a little tonight? Please? I'm desperate, I need you!" He's now holding both my hands and has his face close to mine. If I were just a bystander, I would assume we were together; and that's when I notice Taylor just five feet away from us. He couldn't have heard our conversation over the noise in here, and now he looks really upset. Not angry, but actually hurt. I know he isn't interested in me, as I heard someone somewhere mention he has a girlfriend, so I'm assuming he's hurt for Chris.

I nod 'yes', and blow out a big breath. Mark smiles and quickly pulls me near the stage where the band is set up, ready to go. He tells me the set list is on the floor next to the drums and hands me a set of sticks. I know these songs, because I used to practice with them before Charlie came along, and I got busy with school. I've been playing since I was ten, thanks to Ray paying for lessons in a desperate attempt to help me cope with my anger and depression. Banging on things is a great stress reliever. I take a risk and look over at Taylor who followed us, as I get myself ready to play. He has quite the smirk on him as I wink and smile in a completely innocent way. Taylor nods at me in recognition and breathes deep before he chortles. As he walks away, I look over the play list and let the guys in the band know I'm ready. I start by counting to four loudly banging the sticks together. We break out into a momentous version of Lenny Kravitz', _Are you Gonna Go My Way_, and _damn this feels good!_ The guys are dead on and Marks' vocals are perfection. He sounds a little like Kravitz, a little like Steve Perry from Journey. I miss these guys.

**CPOV**

"Are you serious, Taylor? She really said that? That's fucking hot!" _That's my girl._ I can't help but be proud of her. She stood up to a group of men most people would avoid like the plague. Taylor tells me the biker was just humiliated, and retreated in embarrassment, as his buddies just laughed at him. I'm starting to panic as I realize she arrived on a motorcycle. "Please tell me she was wearing a helmet?" Taylor nods yes. I'll have to check it out, make sure it's safe. "Taylor, call Sawyer, tell him to get his ass down here and check her bike out. You can point it out to him, right?" He nods yes again, and gets on his phone immediately. I want Sawyer because he knows his bikes. Taylor does too, to a degree, but I want him here to keep an eye on Ana. Now if only I could find her in this crowd…

And there she is. She just takes my breath away, she's so beautiful. She doesn't need all that junk on her face, but holy shit she looks incredible. I wish I didn't mess things up with her. If I hadn't, I'd be fucking that eye candy tonight. I'm such a stupid asshole. I can't believe I flipped out. I should have given the _possibility_ of a relationship a shot. Elena didn't need to know. And to top it all off, just a few days ago I get an email from Candy, my newest possible sub, saying she can't contract with me for some lame reason. Well I'm kind of glad, I wasn't really into it this time. She saved me the trouble of contacting her myself to end it before it started. I can't take my eyes off of Ana. I need her so badly it hurts.

As I'm watching, I'm horrified to see that she has been left alone. Taylor steps closer to me and tells me Sawyer is on his way. "Taylor, get closer to her, make sure nobody gets out of line. Keep those fuckers off her!" He makes his way closer to Ana just in time to see her refuse several drinks- which makes me proud -and then to be pulled away from the horde of horny men. _Shit. Who is that guy?_ _Taylor you better find out if you value your job!_ Taylor follows them as they make their way to the stage. _What an odd place to chat up a woman. What the hell? Why is that dipshit touching her? I bet she just loves this torture of me. _

Suddenly I notice Taylor retreating back over towards me. Now I'm furious. "What the fuck Taylor? Wipe that smirk off your face. Why are you here by me instead of keeping an eye on her?" I notice Taylor roll his eyes, making me even angrier. "What if that guy tries something with her? She better be safe or I'm going to fire your ass!" My blood threatens to boil over.

**TPOV**

I've had about all I can stand with this unappreciative little shit. He threatens my job routinely, but he knows as well as I do, he'll never fire me. He depends on me too much, and he'd never find anyone with my particular skill set. Besides, on my salary, I've saved up plenty to be able to retire now and take Gail with me, and live happily ever after. However, Gail and I feel obligated to him. He is so damaged; we feel this need to protect him, and to try to help him. I speak from experience as a father to Sophie, my ten-year-old daughter with my ex-wife, and Gail, although childless, has always had that maternal instinct. But, I'm tired, and I just want to be home making love to Gail. Not here with a bunch of obnoxious drunk frat boys. Since I've reached my limit for the night, I just roll my eyes at the boss's latest threat. It's time to shut this down.

"_Christian!_ _Would you shut the fuck up for once in your life?"_ Wow that felt good! "You threaten to fire me at least once a week. You will _never _fire me Mister Grey, you can't replace me and you know it. _You need me_." I take a deep breath to calm myself, exhaling slowly. "Now if you'd just calm down and keep your eyes on the band instead of trying to stare me down, you will have answered your own questions. And just to let you know, Sawyer texted that her bike is in better shape than his own. Now enjoy the show, _Sir_."

I watch with glee as Mister Control Freak turns to look and sees Ana playing drums with the band. He literally flushes, and stands mouth wide open. The man is flustered and for the first time since I've known him, is at a loss for words.

He finally says softly without taking his eyes off Ana, "Taylor…this woman…she's…"

"I think the word you're looking for is _amazeballs_ sir, as Elliot would say." He just smiles, eyes still on Ana. Finally he says the two words I never thought he'd ever utter;

"You're right." _This means he's wrong!_

He and I just stand there silently watching the band—and Ana- play for quite a while. They take a few minutes break when the drummer finally shows up. Ana guzzles the bottle of cold water Christian asks Molly the bartender to give to her and the rest of the band. While they are busy talking, I notice Christian has jumped in to help Molly behind the bar. They are slammed during this break in the music, and the other bartender has disappeared. He's most likely getting more beer, or a blow job; maybe even both. I'm actually pleased to see the boss step it up and help. He wasn't planning on 'working' tonight, only to gawk at Ana. But he saw Molly was overwhelmed and jumped in, without being asked. Yes, I'm proud. Our little boy is growing up!

And then I see it before I can stop it. Ana and that singer Mark are off the stage, speaking closely, he has his arms draped over her shoulders, and his forehead pressed against hers. They are smiling and giggling as Ana starts to blush. The intense look they are giving each other feels like I am encroaching on an intimate moment. _Oh shit. The boss is going to go nuts!_ Maybe I can get closer, and see what's going on. Just as I do, they break away, and head back to the stage. _Well, alrighty then_.

I make my way back to where I was before, thankful the boss didn't see that little private moment, and watch as the band gets set to play again. They start to play a slower, bluesy, moody, piece. And _god damn_, Ana steps to the microphone and starts to sing _Fever_ originally by Peggy Lee. I look over at Christian just as he looks up to see whose singing. Yep, the guy's in love. Now I am even more determined to continue operation _"Attain Ana"_, as operation _"Eliminate Elena"_ is in full swing. I enjoy the show as Ana sings several more songs from Pink, and Susan Tedeshi, to Joss Stone. She sounds like a perfect mix of all three artists. I am stunned. The boss had good taste this time to fall in love with a good woman. We'll all have to educate him on how to have a relationship.

_Damn this man is exhausting!_

**CPOV**

_Holy shit_. I'm immediately a walking hard on. I adore this woman. She never stops surprising me. I'm in constant awe of her since I met her. I have never wanted or needed anything more. I can actually picture a future with her; marriage, kids, the whole shebang. _Fuck you Elena Lincoln. You couldn't be more wrong about love if you tried._ Now I just need to get Ana to talk to me again. No time like the present, as she's headed this way.

She heads straight to Molly, who she apparently has formed a friendship with. _When did that happen? _Molly gets her another bottle of water, and goes to take her money. I interject, "No charge Ana, please, it's on me."

"No thanks, Chris. I can buy my own drink. Thanks Molly, I'll call you tomorrow." With that she turns and starts to walk away from me, from my imagined life with her.

I'm such an idiot, but an idiot who never quits.

I have to stop her; I have to get her to talk to me. _What could I say that I haven't said already?_

"Ana! Wait, please." She turns around, and I take a couple of steps closer to her. "You were _amazing_ up there. I had no idea you could sing, or play drums. It was spectacular!" She takes a sip of her water, her face flushed from singing. I can't help but notice her lips still the color of pomegranates.

"Thanks Chris, but you'd have found out soon enough if you hadn't skittered off like vermin the other night." She manages to say with a smile, and just a touch of sarcasm.

"You're right Ana, I never should've left. I got nervous and took some bad advice. I'd really like another chance, if you'd let me. I know I was wrong, and again, I can't apologize enough for my actions and for causing you pain." _Deep breath Grey, deep breath._ I've never been this open with anyone, let alone a woman I barely know. But yet in some way, I feel I've known her for years.

"I know you're sorry Chris, you keep saying it. But let me educate you: you can't go and do as you please- others be damned- and expect us all to just fall at your feet and ignore your actions. I don't care how gorgeous you are. So I'll tell you what; I'm going to live my life, and you do the same. And if something should bring us together then so be it." The cackling sound of laughter from a group of drunken women distracts us for a moment.

"I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching others live. I want to do the things that I enjoy and have a normal life; I want to get into music again, and to date, travel, start my career…the possibilities are endless. We're graduating college next weekend, and then Kate and I are moving here to Seattle. I'm gonna be busy." I see her look past me and wave to someone. "I'm up again, Mark asked me to sing a few more songs. I gotta go…see you around sometime, maybe." And with that, she walks away, leaving me feeling perfectly chastised.

She makes her way back up to the band and she sings _Sober_ by Pink. It feels like my heart is in my throat, and my legs feel weak. As she sings the lyrics, her eyes are fixed on mine, as if she were singing to me. I am still stuck in the spot I was just speaking to her in, as I'm afraid if I try to move I will fall. That _has_ to mean something; it _has_ to be good that she isn't taking her eyes off me. Maybe I'm wearing her down, and she will forgive me any day now. Quite possibly I'll have her naked by next weekend.

When she finishes singing, I watch her mingle with a few people she apparently knows. I'm most pleased by the blonde with the pixie cut as she's obviously dating Mark; the singer of the band I thought was hitting on Ana. I have an idea, and head to the bar to talk to Taylor, who's surrounded by young, drunk girls. He looks relieved when I pull him away from the disappointed fan girls. "Thank God sir. There are only so many ways to say no before I have to physically start removing people from my presence."

I can't help but find Taylor's uncomfortableness a bit funny. I'm feeling a little more positive after Ana sang directly to me, which leads me to my inquiry; "See if I have any ownership in any record producing business. If so, buy it up. If not, I want one." Taylor knows me well enough by now to know what I'm up to.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." He says immediately picking up his phone. My employees know I don't care what time it is; I want things done on my time, and I pay them well for the inconvenience.

**APOV**

It felt so good to get that off my chest with Chris, and I couldn't help but stare at him while I sang. I couldn't stop looking at him! We still have that connection, that electricity, and I hate to admit, I am still crazy about him, but I can't let him know. He will freak out and hurt me again if I just say '_it's okay'_ at this point. If we are meant to be together, we will be.

It's well after midnight, and I feel like Cinderella. Okay, maybe more like Sleeping Beauty, as I'm exhausted. It was a great night, and I had a blast. I wasn't expecting to play or sing tonight, but I'm glad I did as it has reawakened my love of music. I head out to my bike after saying goodbye to Elliot and Kate, Jose, Molly, Mark and his girlfriend Riley, along with the rest of the band. I even smile and wave at that guy Taylor as I head out. He seems nice enough. I do kind of appreciate having him look out for me. I remove my heels and pull my boots on for the ride home. As I'm putting my jacket on, I'm startled from behind.

"Hello there Miss Steele…Please, allow me to help you."

**TPOV**

I must admit, our "Eliminate Elena" plan is working better than expected. Welch has intercepted all her calls and occasionally responding to her emails as the boss, so as not to arouse suspicion. He also sent a quick email from 'Candy the sub' telling him she has another pressing engagement, and will not be available for him at all. Mr. Grey seemed annoyed but mostly relieved by her backing out. Andrea has been wonderful playing dumb whenever she calls the office, telling her she has 'no idea' when Mr. Grey will be available to call her or meet her for lunch. She promises to pass along the message- which of course she doesn't. The doorman at Escala has found numerous excuses as to why she can't go up to the penthouse alone, and security at GEH headquarters has sincerely enjoyed lying their asses off to her. They explain some 'new security threats' resulting in employees only being permitted on the GEH floors. Our biggest concern is now his family, as they wouldn't understand our attempt at banning this woman from Christian's life. That confrontation has us sweating bullets.

Tonight also seemed to jumpstart project "Attaining Ana", as she finally spoke to him, and even sang directly to him! I was shocked, but in awe of Miss Steele. She's a force to be reckoned with. He really doesn't deserve her- _yet_.

She just waved goodbye and smiled at me, and I did the same in return. She _must_ know I'm keeping watch over her, as she's not a stupid woman. I'm at the front door waiting on Mister Grey to finish up for the night. The band is loading up the last of the equipment, and the stragglers are finding their 'last ditch' hook-ups for the night. I see Ana putting her riding boots on, and grab her jacket, when a drunken kid stops near me, bends over and pukes. _Lovely_, I think as I'm momentarily brought back to memories of my own early twenties. I'm suddenly in a complete panic and on full alert when I hear a woman scream at the top of her lungs.

"_Ah!"_

I look up, already running towards the noise, when I see it was Miss Steele who screamed. Already in a panic, I'm not prepared for what I see, and as I look around I notice Mister Grey is now standing where I was just seconds ago.

_Oh shit. This is not going to end well_.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you don't enjoy my story, there is no reason for you to say anything. Just move on, and don't continue to follow. It really is that simple. To those who have liked it so far, thanks for reading, and enjoying. I do hope I'm improving, and that the story is satisfying to most, if not all of you.**

**I have to clear this up; Christian was alone with Elena when she was manipulating, and tearing him down. Candy the sub was in the living room—Elena and Christian were in his study. So no, she did not talk to him that way in front of anyone. Like I said before, Elena knows how to handle Christian, how to control him. She knows that ripping him apart in front of another person, especially someone he doesn't know, would not give her the end result she was after. **

**So: Elena, with Christian, in the study. Candy, alone, in the living room—Until Elena left and Christian joined her. I swear if you go back and re-read it's all there.**

**Also, wearing leathers while riding a motorcycle is perfectly acceptable, highly recommended, and is law in some states in the USA. It doesn't make that person 'slutty'. Leather and a good helmet saved a friends life. Like Christian, I don't take safety lightly. **

**And I have to give a huge thank you to my new friend, and my beta. Without her patience, time and support, along with a keen eye for detail, I'd be lost. She has taught me a lot, and I'm extremely grateful. Thanks momma!**

**And now, back to the story… (You all already know I'm not E. , I don't own any part of FSOG, and I'm just getting my feet wet in the world of writing.)**

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

"Holy _shit_ Paul! You scared me half to death!" I say breathlessly as I clutch my chest. Paul Clayton is the brother of Mister Clayton, who owns the hardware store I worked for all through school. He has had a long standing crush on me, and has asked me out several times over the last four or so years. I always felt uncomfortable dating the boss's brother, and always refused him. _What the hell is he doing here, especially tonight?_

"I'm so sorry Ana! I thought you saw me from the stage. I was trying to be funny by being formal with the "Miss Steele" crap. I really didn't mean to scare you!" He says, not trying very hard to hide his laughter. He reaches over and hugs me. I uncomfortably hug him back. "Wow Ana, seriously blown away here. I had no idea you could play drums or sing. I knew you were perfect, but come on. Give a guy a chance!" He flashes a megawatt smile.

I must admit he is not a bad looking guy. Close to six feet tall, blond hair, brown eyes, boy next door demeanor. But I could never bring myself to date him because of his familial connection. It's just weird, and would've looked bad.

_But since you no longer work for Clayton's Hardware, he's not the 'boss's' brother anymore, is he? _Well, I can't ignore that logic…

"Thanks Paul, I really appreciate the compliment." I say with a flirtatious smile as I touch his arm. _Ana is getting' her flirt on!_ "So, what the hell are you doing here? I had no idea you came to this place."

"Oh, well I usually don't, but it's my buddy's birthday today, and he really wanted to see Metal Minions play. I had no idea you would be here, or that you knew the band, honest. But I'm really glad I came tonight. My brother's store just isn't the same without you there. I know they all miss you."

"How about you; don't you miss me too?" I say teasingly.

"Of _course_ I miss you—I think most of all…" He looks down at his feet nervously before he continues. "Hey, um, would you like to maybe head to the all night diner, grab a bite to eat, catch up?"

_He's not the boss's brother_…

"Sure, I'd really like that."

And with that, I've given Paul Clayton his first 'yes' in four years.

**CPOV**

I was heading out to meet Taylor when I heard the shriek. My heart skipped a beat. The thought that it could be Ana overwhelmed me. I'm racing for the door of the bar, as I see Taylor racing towards the noise. _Please don't be Ana…Please don't be Ana…Please don't be Ana…_ I notice Taylor and I have stopped at the same time, motionless in surprise. It was Ana alright; and I arrived just in time to see her hugging some other guy. Somehow, for some reason, I don't feel this is 'just a friend'. Taylor looks over and sees me; all color leaving his face. _Yes, Taylor, I saw them._

When I see this dude get on her bike, Ana sitting behind wrapping her arms around him, I get this sudden clarity. I'm not sad, or even angry; I'm more determined than ever. I'm _the_ Christian Grey—although she doesn't know it yet. I always get what I want in the end, no matter how long it takes me. I believe I know what I must do, I just wish fucking Flynn were around. _Vacation my ass. _

_Who can I talk to about women, who knows how a woman thinks and feels, and who's familiar with my lifestyle? Who can I speak to without coming across as soft and weak?_

"Taylor, head to Escala, _right now_." I bark my orders. I'm not a man to reckon with at the moment, and Taylor can see this. He floors it, racing as fast as possible back to my empty cloud in the sky.

The drive back to my penthouse has given me time to think and plan. Taylor knows to stay with me as I head into my office; now is not the time for frivolities with Gail, as she can wait for him to finish business. As we enter my office I make a beeline for the decanter of scotch, quickly downing a glass before offering Taylor one. He surprises me by saying yes. I pour him a glass, and myself a second, as I sit at my desk. He swallows it all in one sip, motioning for another. "Help yourself T… filler' up while you're at it" I say handing him my empty tumbler that is just begging for another refill. "First things first…"

"No need to ask sir, I already had Welch check. I overheard Miss Kavanagh mention his name when Elliot asked who he was. His name is Paul Clayton; he's the brother of the owner of the hardware store Ana had worked for all through college." Taylor then rattles off some details of this Paul Clayton—_inceptor_.

"He's just a good ol' college boy, huh? Damn it. Keep digging." Even if he is squeaky clean, I'm sure he won't be able to keep a girl like Ana for long. "Where are we on acquiring a recording company?"

"Ros looked into it and you don't have a stake in any currently. However, there _is_ one she knows of that's struggling, and she's writing up specifications and financials to discuss with you whenever you are ready."

"Contact her and tell her to just handle it. I trust her judgment. If it's a good deal, give her the go ahead. Actually, scratch that—I'll send her an email myself tonight." I place my now empty glass on my desk. I think three is a good place to stop for tonight.

"Next, I want an update on the "rape gang"; everything that Barney and Welch have found. Full names, family members, financials, property, any trouble with the law, et cetera. I especially want to know what these guys are facing in the way of jail time, and I want them all blacklisted."

"It's done sir." Taylor adds as if this is something I should've expected to be completed already. "I will have a full report for you by close of business tomorrow."

I nod at Taylor for his efficiency. "Put Sawyer on Ana, from a distance. Covertly—I don't want her to know he's tailing her, and have him give you hourly updates. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Yes sir" he says as he makes furious notes in his lapel pad.

I get up from my desk and make my way to the mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. I place one in front of Taylor before taking my seat again.

"Now, the commencement is coming up at WSU, so I'll be completing my speech with Andrea this week. I want two dozen sterling roses sent to Ana and Kate's place, along with a bottle of Bollinger, and two champagne flutes—crystal of course. Spare no expense. Include a note from me offering my congratulations on a job well done. Then I want more champagne, glasses, and roses waiting for them at their new place here in Seattle." Taylor does some more scribbling in his notepad, as he nods and utters the occasional '_Yes sir'_.

"Finally, the gentlemen from Australia will be coming to Seattle to discuss business before they head to New York for leisure. I have invited them to dinner along with Ros and Gwen, my parents, Mia, Elliot and Kate. Let Gail know I need to discuss the menu with her, and if she needs extra help, she has my permission."

"Yes sir. I'm certain Gail would permit me to say 'thank you' for hiring extra help." He stopped writing long enough to say that to me face to face, unable to hide his smile at the mention of his girlfriend's name. He takes a break to take a long drink of ice cold water. "Will that be all for tonight, sir?"

"Yes Taylor and thank you. You and Gail have a good night and I'll see you both in the morning. Run in the morning, say six."

"Very good sir." He replies as he heads for the door.

"Oh wait, Taylor, I forgot to mention one more thing. Have you heard anything from Elena? I thought once Candy cancelled she would've been calling me that day to arrange to meet someone else. I haven't heard from her all week, it's very odd."

"Not that I'm aware boss, but I'll look into it if you'd like."

"It's not a priority, I was just curious. I really have no desire to speak to her right now, as weird as it sounds. I just don't have the strength!" I laugh. Yep, I believe I've had one too many scotches. I better drink more water and get some Advil. Taylor just chuckles and says goodnight.

I shoot off a quick email to Ros about the recording company, telling her to buy it if it's a good deal. I further instruct her to either keep the current staff after having them fully checked out through Welch, or acquire new top employees. My first step after setting the business back on its feet, is to sign Metal Minions. I enjoyed them, especially when Ana was involved. I will leave it up to her and the band if they want to include her on any tracks. I think the success of her friends will please her, and will warm her to me—once she knows my real identity that is. _Clever Grey, very clever_.

After I send the email, I decide to head to bed. The three scotches I drank just may help me sleep.

**GPOV**

Jason informed me last night that Mister Grey questioned Elena's silence, and was blown away by this 'Ana' who has shaken up his world. This is what we've been waiting for. Now if I can find a way to speak with him, get him to see that Elena is manipulating him, just maybe he will see that Ana is worth pursuing. And he is worth loving.

I'm thinking about what to say to him and how, as I prepare his usual breakfast of an egg white omelet with bacon, fruit and coffee. I come to the conclusion that this is not a conversation that can be prepared for, it just has to happen.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones. Breakfast smells delicious."

"Good morning Sir and thank you."

"I need to speak to you about the dinner for the Australians; what to serve, what you will need, how many servers, et cetera. I was thinking Italian. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect. May I suggest lasagna, antipasto, green salad, chicken parmesan, strong coffee and a bold red wine? For desert, I'd serve Italian butter cookies—assorted—with gelato." I rattle off the menu as I plate his meal and place it in front of him at the breakfast bar. "As for additional servers, perhaps two would be sufficient. I'm assuming it's your business associates, Ros and Gwen, and your family?"

"Yes, as well as Kate Kavanagh—Elliot's new girlfriend."

"I see. And will you be bringing anyone yourself?" I ask as I turn my back to him, and start to clean up from breakfast. _Please, don't say Elena!_

"I was considering asking this woman Ana that I met. She's Kate's roommate. But I've heard she recently may be preoccupied with someone else."

It breaks my heart to see him so _lost._ But I'm so grateful he didn't mention Elena! This is exactly what I meant when I said you can't plan some conversations; you just have to let it happen.

"Have you already discussed the details of the agreement? Did she find another…?" I gesture for him to continue my thought.

"You mean Dom?" He smiles. "No, it's nothing like that. I don't want her as a sub. She's not even a part of the scene. She's…different." He hesitated, unsure of his next words. "Gail, may I ask you a personal question?"

I don't know what has shocked me more: him using my first name, or opening up to me by asking personal questions. "Sure, of course Mister Grey."

"Please, I'd say you know me well enough to call me Christian." He gestures for me to sit at the breakfast bar with him. I grab my favorite mug of coffee, and sit to his right.

"Okay, Christian. Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. It's Ana. She has me completely beguiled. It's a feeling I've never experienced before. I don't know what to do. I've already screwed it up with her." He sighed and looked away for a moment. "We had a dinner date, and I freaked out and left, hurting her. Oh and the Kicker—she doesn't even know who I really am. She thinks I'm 'Chris the bartender', and of course she has no idea I'm in the BDSM lifestyle." He half laughs and shakes his head at his own predicament.

"But, she'll _definitely_ know who I am come graduation, as I'm giving a speech and handing out the diplomas. Talk about a clusterfuck!" Christian suddenly gets very quiet, so I urge him to continue. "It's just, this is embarrassing, but I feel something with Ana. I think I love her. I want to take care of her, protect her, and spoil her. I want to do anything and everything in my power to make her happy. I want _more_ with her. Gail—I have no desire to take her to the playroom." He adds sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong, I want intimacy with her, but the thought of hurting her, even for my pleasure, is repulsive. Not that she would even agree to join me in the playroom anyway. All of that doesn't even matter right now, as she hates me, and is with another man. How do I get her back?"

_This is perfect…I can work with this. Come on Auntie Gail!_ I finish my coffee and stand to get a refill.

"Christian, forgive me if I speak too boldly, but I think you've reached the point in your life where you have to ask yourself some hard questions. Like, why have you been in this lifestyle? What drew you to it? Now, having met someone who intrigues you enough to want to _hide_ that part of you instead of bringing her into it, perhaps you don't need what it gave you anymore. Maybe it ran its course." I'm now leaning over the breakfast bar speaking to him, and it appears I may be getting through!

"Maybe, you've been waiting for this woman all along, to come in and shake up your life. I think deep down, you _knew_ that there was one special woman out there for you, as much as you tried to tell yourself otherwise. Or someone _else_ tried to tell you." I say the last part with a raised brow.

He hasn't finished his breakfast, but isn't eating. He just sits there with his head mostly down. I reach over and touch his hand to make sure he's looking at me when I ask, "Christian, are you _happy_?"

All color leaves his face, and he rubs his hands through his hair over and over again—a patented _Grey _move when they are stressed. I step around the breakfast bar and place my hand on his bicep. "Christian, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that, I was out of line." I feel horrible now. _Did I hurt him?_ I know he can be a tough guy, but he does still have feelings. And apparently some he didn't know he was capable of.

He takes a deep breath, "No, Gail, please. Thank you. I'm fine, really. I'm just stunned. In a matter of minutes, you cut to the core of what's been bugging me. I don't like to cross those employee/employer relationships, but in this case, I consider you a friend—not my housekeeper." His comment makes me blush. He stands, finishes off his coffee, takes my hand in his and kisses it just in time for Jason to walk in and see.

"Watch it _Grey_, she's spoken for!" Jason says with a smile. Christian thanks me again, and heads to work with Jason. I finish cleaning up and then I will make a shopping list for the dinner party.

**CPOV**

"Andrea, I'm on my way in, but I want you to start immediately on giving Mrs. Jones a bonus…the usual…also add a raise, and extra vacation days. See you soon." I hang up with Andrea and take a deep breath. _I think maybe I should listen to Gail, and stop listening to Elena_.

Keeping valuable employees like Gail and Taylor are fundamental to my success. I trust them both with my life. I need to show them how much I appreciate them more than I have or I could lose them. I'm not an easy man to work for, and I know it. My conversation with Gail has given me hope. Hope that I could be loved, and that I could be with Ana. Speaking of which, I really miss her. I should send her an email at the very least when I get to my office, if I get a chance.

**Elena POV**

It's been about a week now since Christian sent Candy an email reneging on their agreement, and I have yet to hear from him. Something is definitely going on, and I _will_ find out what it is. Unfortunately for some reason, I can't seem to get in contact with him, and my calls and emails continue to be unanswered. I'm going to have to work from the outside in. I found out who this Ana person is and have been watching her. It's odd because she hasn't been around Christian as far as I can tell. It actually looks like she has started seeing some blonde boy. But I'll make myself known anyway when the time is right. Now first things first; to corner that boring blonde housekeeper. If anyone knows what happens in that house, it's her. She usually doesn't require much security, so this should be easy.

I'm following her to various places, obviously running errands. When she arrives at the market, I know I have some time to get to the bottom of things. I park my car and follow her in, watching her as she picks produce.

"Well hello Mrs. Jones, funny running into you here." I say with such pseudo interest, I'm sure she can see right through me. "Looks like you're buying enough to feed a small army! Things must be busy at Escala."

"No busier than usual Mrs. Lincoln. It's been lovely seeing you, but if you'll excuse me, I really do have a full schedule today."

_Bullshit. It looks like Christian is having company_. "Oh I understand, I was just wondering how Christian is, as I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Would you happen to know anything about that, _Gail_?" That came out bitchier than I planned…

"Whatever do you mean, _Elena?_ I have no effect on who Mister Grey interacts with or how, so I'm afraid I'm at as much a loss as you are." She says with pure hatred in her eyes, but a smile on her face. I've had enough of these games. I get closer to her so she knows I'm serious.

"Listen Gail, I don't know what game you or the rest of Christian's _lackeys_ are up to, but I know something is going on, and I won't rest until I speak with him. Not you or his limp dick security will get in my way. I'm through playing nice so watch your back, bitch." Just as I see the fire in her eyes, her security guy comes running up to us and pulls her away. Moments later he is on his phone—no doubt telling Jason Taylor I accosted his girlfriend.

_Good, now I'll get somewhere_.

**TPOV**

"Is she okay? I'm entering his office right now. Get her home, and don't leave her side. Have Sawyer get closer to Miss Steele." Mister Grey is staring at me in a panic, as well he should. I can't keep this from him, I have to tell him.

"Taylor, what the hell is going on? Is Ana okay? Did someone get hurt?" Now his voice is matching the look on his face.

"Sir, I was just informed that Mrs. Lincoln threatened Gail at the market. I've also been informed that she has been seen following Ana around. I don't know why yet. I had Ryan get Gail home safely, and I had Sawyer get closer to Ana in the event she tries to make contact with her as well." I finally release the breath I have been holding since I stepped into his office.

"_What the fuck_ Taylor? That makes no sense. Why would Elena go after Gail— or Ana for that matter?" His anger is masked by his confusion.

"I think she may be losing her mind, Sir. She insinuated that Gail, as well as your security team were conspiring against her. She thinks she has tried to reach you but has been unable to, so to her, we are sabotaging her attempts. It's possible that she is mentally ill, or, involved in narcotics. I'm sorry boss."

"Don't apologize, please. It's not your fault. Maybe she is losing it. The last time I saw her she was nastier than usual. She was not pleased to learn that I had looked after Ana the night of the pre-empted attack. She felt I was being weak." Hands in his pockets, he heads back to his desk, and starts putting papers into his briefcase.

"Time to go Taylor, we need to check on Gail. I still need to contact Ana, and maybe find out what the _hell_ is going on with Elena."

**APOV**

It's been almost a week since Paul surprised me at _The Slipknot_, and since that night we have seen each other several times. I guess we are dating. It's weird to me. I spoke to Kate about it, because as much as I care for Paul, I just don't have the same feelings with him that I did with Chris. She mumbled something like, _'you have no idea what you're in store for'_. Maybe she meant with sex? It was a very cryptic comment. She's been spending most of her time with Elliot at his place, but the next few days he will be here helping with packing and moving after our graduation ceremony.

Today, I spent my time cleaning, cooking and updating my resume. I even set up some interviews for next week. I just finished emailing my resume to a few publishing houses when I hear my phone buzz_. It's Chris!_ I have no idea why he's calling me, but I can't deny that I'm giddy over it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Ana, it's Chris; I was just thinking about you, and thought I'd see how you're doing_."

"Thanks, it's um, nice to hear from you. I'm well; just busy getting ready for the move and graduation. Oh, and I set up some interviews at one of the publishing houses we discussed that first night we met. Do you remember?" _Please God, let him remember_!

"_Yes, I do remember! Which one did you decide on?"_

"Well, I looked into Seattle Independent Publishing. They seem the best match for me. The other two, I may interview for, but I'm really hoping to get into this one. I don't know why, but I'm so nervous!"

"_Don't be nervous Ana, you'll be fantastic. If they see in you just a fraction of what I do, they will hire you on the spot." _

"Thank you for that Chris. I appreciate your confidence in me." I'm so glad he can't see me blush over the phone!

"_Of course Ana, you are an incredible woman. I still wish I hadn't screwed things up with you. I should've grabbed on to you and never let you go." _

_Oh. My. God. _Even now I want to jump his bones, and he isn't even here.

"_I'm sorry Ana; I shouldn't have said that…I heard you're dating someone now?"_

He sounds so sad! I don't like the sound of sad Chris. "Yes, kind of I guess. It's still very new. His name is Paul Clayton. I used to work for his brother at the hardware store." _Please don't be sad Chris!_

"_I do hope he's treating you right, that he's being a gentleman?" _

"Of course, don't worry. I'd kick his ass myself if he weren't!" _Good! I made him laugh!_

"_Yes, very true…listen, Ana, I'd really like to see you. I have something I need to discuss with you." _

The other line beeped, startling me._ Damn it, call waiting!_ "Listen, Chris, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have another call coming in that I need to take. Maybe we can get together on Saturday, after our graduation?"

"_That sounds great, but Ana."_

"Chris, I'm sorry. I'll see you soon. Take care, and thanks for calling."

_Fuck!_ "Hi Paul…Yes I'm home…Actually I'm not feeling very well, and I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Can I have a rain check? … Great, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

_Why am I lying to my 'boyfriend'?_ I like him, but, I just don't feel _it._ Maybe I just need to give it more time. But tonight, I will have sweet dreams about Chris.

**CPOV**

_Ugh!_ She ended our call before I could discuss everything with her. I want to come clean—about everything, and try to win her back. To start over with her, form a real relationship together based on truth. But before I can have the fairy tale, I have to get ridof the _wicked witch_. I'm not sure what's going on with Elena, but I need to put my foot down with her. I'm a grown man. I'm _Christian—fucking—Grey_! I don't take shit from anyone, let alone a washed up old whore. I really feel a change coming, and for the better. I can't let Elena brainwash me into believing I'm worthless anymore. I'm not, and I deserve love.

_Gail was right_—I don't need the lifestyle anymore I don't think. I'm not happy, and I haven't been in a very long time—maybe I never was.

I've made two decisions; firstly, I'm going to make an appointment to see John Flynn as soon as he's back from vacation. Secondly, I'm going to have flowers sent to Gail as a thank you again for truly opening my eyes; and to Ana, just because I'm thinking of her.

**A/N: I had a real hard time with this chapter. Writers block, not feeling well, and an overwhelming amount of stress in my personal life had me down, and writing was on the backburner. I wasn't happy and itching to write everyday like I normally am. I'm still not well, and the stress is still there, but hopefully my passion is back. Personally, I don't feel this is my best, and I apologize. So please be kind with any comments! Thanks! - Kimmie**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the reviewer 'Casey' I couldn't respond to you personally because you registered as guest. I just wanted you to know I heard you, and I ask you to stick with the story, as you won't be disappointed in the end. If you sincerely have come to dislike it already, only six chapters in, then by all means I understand you moving on. But I would like to address something you said about Ana and her becoming unlikeable, and this is for everyone: I'm basing my Ana a lot on myself, so I guess you wouldn't like me either very much. I wanted Ana to have a life, not just be there for CG. I wanted CG to realize he can't just wave money at women and get what he wants. I want him to work for it, and **_**grow**_** from the experience. I don't think a person can become 'too independent'. We become what we have to be in order to survive. Remember, Ana's back story hasn't been revealed yet; just because she is strong and somewhat independent doesn't mean she has lost her innocence completely. I **_**do**_** agree with you on the ex-submissive's showing up, and I have no intention of that. Elena is an exception to that rule. **

**As for Ana dating Paul while she has feelings for Christian, again, Christian can't just get his way. He needs to work for her and **_**maybe**_** she will take him back. How does she know that he won't freak out, leaving her heartbroken once again? I dated a guy years ago who was hot and cold like that. Said he loved me, talked about marrying me, kids, etc. But yet kept pushing me away every time he got scared, and felt things were too close. I ended up walking away, and he regrets it to this day. This stuff **_**does**_** happen in real life. Keep in mind she is a newbie at the whole relationship thing. All she knows is she likes Paul, he's sweet, but she feels real heat and chemistry with Christian. I planned on having Paul have a discussion with her on where things are going between them. Ana is not a bad person, she is not intentionally trying to hurt Paul, but she's confused and scared. Give the story and characters a chance to blossom. I just love when people think they figured out the story this early on. Really, why bother reading if you know it all? ;)**

**Let me make this clear as well: if you threaten to no longer read it for whatever reason, well then-**_**don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya! Buh-bye! **_**Yes, I'm deleting the few nasty comments I've received. This is all about fun and positivity. For me personally it's a learning experience as well. I had written a long paragraph responding to negative comments and complaints. I decided against it and deleted it all. Why give focus to the minority when the majority is more than pleased? So going forward, I will not allow, nor will I bother responding to negativity. You will be ignored-so go get the attention you obviously desperately need someplace else. If you have a legitimate question or critique, by all means, speak up. I enjoy discussing it, as others will tell you. (See 'Casey' above)**

**So please all, this is only the **_**seventh**_** chapter! Bear with me! I don't want to give everything away, but I can promise you no cheating, a completed story, and a HEA befitting the characters. As for all the other reviewers, I thank you profusely for your continued support. And thank you for the well wishes and prayers. It truly means a lot. WHEW! Okay, moving on...lol**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

"Paul, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad." I plead as I button my blouse. Paul came over to 'talk' before my graduation tomorrow. I get up off my bed and walk over to him standing at the window in my room.

"Ana, what's wrong? We've been seeing each other a few weeks now, and you don't want to do anything other than kiss. Is it me?"

"No Paul, not at all. It's me, not you." _I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth_. _Hypocrite!_

"We need to talk Ana; about where we, where _this_ is going." He gestures between the two of us as he speaks. "I care so much for you, and I want to be physical with you. Why won't you let me touch you? Don't you trust me?"

My less than quick response tells him what he didn't want to hear. "It's not personal, I swear. I'm just really fucked up." I shrug.

"You don't trust me? After all the years we've known each other? _Damn it, Ana!_ You're just content to let me walk around with a major hard on." He runs his hand over his head.

_Where have I seen that move before? _

"It's really a long, complicated story."

He takes a seat on my bed, getting comfortable, "Okay, well I've got time. Tell me!"

"I can't talk about it. I _never_ talk about it. I'm sorry Paul, It's just too hard."

Now he is furious and lets it be known. "You can't talk about it? _What the fuck Ana?_ Listen, I hate to be 'that' guy." He makes air quotes as he speaks. "But if you don't give me some idea of what's going on with you, I can't stay in this relationship. I can't date a woman who doesn't trust me enough to share things, let alone one who won't _fuck_ me!" He starts putting his shoes back on, along with gathering his personal effects as he continues to scold me. "You're such a frustrating woman! You can't lead me on Ana, It's cruel, and I won't allow it. You're either all in or it's over. Figure out what you want."

I prevent him from leaving by blocking the door. "Listen, I care a great deal for you." I place my hands on his face, and stare directly into his eyes. "This is all very new to me. I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know what I'm doing. _I'm so confused_!" I start to cry, and walk to my bed where I sit with my face in my hands. Paul kneels in front of me and grabs my hands in his.

"Go on Ana, keep talking." He prompts me. Maybe this is all I need to open up—emotional support from him.

"There was a man I had _one _date with before you, but, he ran out on me during dinner. That's the extent of my dating history." He hands me a tissue to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. I continue, "But it's more than that. My past, my life growing up…I feel worthless. I'm not worthy of love. If my own father hated me, why would anyone else love me? I never could understand that." I'm really not ready to dig deep into this conversation.

Paul immediately had a look of guilt cross his face. "Oh my sweet Ana…that's not true." He wipes the new tears that have formed on my cheeks.

"There's more…I'm a virgin" I manage to spit out to a shocked Paul. "I'm a virgin despite _several_ attempts to take it from me; _unwillingly_." With those memories coming vividly to mind, I run to the bathroom and vomit. I'm disappointed that he doesn't follow. It's not guilt or confusion I feel right now—its anger.

As I finish vomiting and stand up to rinse my mouth and wash my face, Kate comes barreling in.

"Oh my God Ana, are you okay? What happened?" She has grabbed me by the shoulders and is looking into my eyes, as if she will see an answer in them. Surprisingly, she does. With a nod she asks, "Did you tell him everything?" I shake my head no, my eyes downcast. Kate takes me in her arms and gives me the biggest hug only Kate can give. Over her shoulder I see Elliot. He looks sincerely concerned as he walks over.

"Anything I can do kiddo?" He really is so sweet. Too bad his brother can be such an ass!

I manage a smile at him and say, "No, I don't think so Elliot. But thanks so much."

Just then Paul comes out of my room looking completely stunned. _Yeah, I'm a lot to handle emotionally._ He nods at Kate and Elliot, and then without stepping closer to me he says, "I think it best I head out, let you rest. I will call you later." And with that, I think I've scared another guy out of my life.

_Thanks for the support asshole_!

I start to get teary eyed again when I suddenly hear Frank Sinatra. _What the hell?_ A red faced Elliot grabs his phone from his pocket and steps away. I look at Kate who chuckles and says, "It's his ring tone for Chris." A few moments later Elliot comes back to the living room and asks if I'd like Chris to come by. He's worried about me and wants to make sure I'm okay.

I snort and answer, "Oh that's kind of him! Tell him I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I've had about all the emotional upheaval I can take in a night." Elliot gets back on his phone and I hear him make his excuses to Chris.

Elliot returns and says, "Pizza and movie night baby girl?" He knows Kate wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't forget the ice cream sundaes" I add with an easy smile.

**KPOV**

"Paul _fucking_ Clayton. That son of a bitch! I can't believe he made her puke El., and then he just left her! He must've been pushing her to go further than making out. She's not ready for that." He sighs loudly, and nods his head in agreement.

Elliot and I are in my bed after watching some violent action movies and pigging out with Ana. She finally settled down enough to fall asleep after watching the twentieth man get blown away in film; her blood lust finally sated.

"What'd your brother want?"

"He texted me asking what I was up to tonight and eventually the conversation turned to Ana of course. When I mentioned her puking, being upset, and having a rough night he called in a panic. He was very worried."

I snuggle up to Elliot in my bed. I know we'll be seeing Christian tomorrow at graduation, but I hope he gets to talk to Ana beforehand; otherwise it's going to be a shock to her system. Ana has already been through enough lately. I make up my mind to try to give Ana a clue about tomorrow.

**APOV**

I wake up early and decide to get a run in to clear my head. I get back to our apartment to find Kate making coffee for Elliot; their collective yawning making it apparent that they just woke up. I grabbed the mail on my way in, as we neglected to check it yesterday. I look through it as we all make small talk. I separate it into three piles; mine, Kate's, and shared bills. It's all the usual stuff, except for a few 'congratulations graduate' cards for each of us, and a mysterious letter for me.

"Well this is strange…I got a letter from someone anonymously. There's no return address."

"That's weird. What does it say Ana?" Kate has no patience.

"Hold on, I'm opening it!" As I open the folded piece of paper and begin to read the single paragraph, I can't help but feel someone is playing a prank on me. I giggle nervously as I read it. As I finish it, all the color leaves my face. Elliot makes it to my side just as my knees buckle out from under me. The next few minutes are a blur; Kate screaming, asking what the hell is going on as Elliot leads me to the couch. He picks up the note I had dropped and reads it. Immediately he hands it to Kate, and is on the phone. I'm still stunned, maybe going into shock. It had been simply printed on regular copy paper and read,

"_I know who you are. I know where you live. I know your next move before you do. You can't hide. I'm watching you bitch! I'm coming for you. I'm going to beat the shit out of you until you lose consciousness. When you come to, you will be tied up, tortured, and fucked within an inch of your life. It will be fun to watch you suffer you stupid whore. You'll get exactly what you deserve! Try and run: I will find you!"_

Kate's hysterics are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Elliot answers for us, and in walks a delivery man with two huge bouquets of beautiful lavender roses—my favorite. He walks back to the door, only to turn right back around with a bottle of champagne and a box. Elliot grabs the box before I can get it and opens it, fearful of its contents. It's two crystal glasses to accompany the champagne, along with a note. _Not another note!_ Elliot reads beside me and sees that it's all safe, just a gift from Chris. His note is a heartfelt 'congratulations' on our graduation. _Well that was sweet of him; but sucky timing!_

Kate comes and sits next to me, handing me a cup of tea. I thank her, and shaking, try to take a sip. I notice Elliot isn't in sight. Kate can see me looking for him and assures me he is still there at the apartment, he just needed to send a text or to call someone.

"He chose an odd time to go _text a buddy_!" I'm obviously a little on edge, and very nervous without Elliot around me now.

"Ana, Elliot is here, and he would never let anyone hurt you—or me. We are safe. If he had to text someone I know it must've been very important and couldn't wait." She stands and makes her way over to the kitchen, returning with the corkscrew. "Now, why don't we enjoy these beautiful roses, and _top of the line_ champagne Chris just sent us. It's our graduation day! Smile Ana baby! May I read the note he sent with it?"

Kate's smile is infectious, and the champagne kicks my cup of teas ass any day. She's right about Elliot. I know he will keep us safe, and it must be important for him to have to text or call someone right now. I know he already called the police, so maybe it was Chris? I'd really love to see him right now. Maybe I'll call him tonight after the ceremony and time with my dad.

After reading the note from Chris, Kate expresses her gratitude towards him to nobody in particular, and then has me up and literally smelling the roses. These are just the most perfect roses I have ever seen. Chris must be doing alright if he can afford to send us this!

His thoughtful gesture is quickly forgotten though when there's another knock on the door. Elliot comes quickly out of wherever he was, and opens it to the expected police. The young, and attractive gentlemen Officers—Cameron and Shultz, mention they need a statement, and the threatening letter. They get statements from all three of us, along with our fingerprints to rule us out when forensics check the letter and envelope for fingerprints. I can tell they are refraining from flirting because of the obvious current circumstance. Officer Cameron looks around and remarks, "Beautiful flowers. Who are they for?"

Kate smiles and simply responds, "Both of us!"

He smiles and nods, then points to the champagne. "That's some expensive stuff there! What's the occasion if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no, it's fine, It's our college graduation today. Hell of a way to start it, huh?" I add. With that I smile at him, say "Cheers!" and down my second flute of the liquid silk.

Elliot jumps in, having finished up with Officer Shultz, and adds, "No worries officers, she won't be driving _anything_ today."

Both officers chuckle, nod and wish us sincere congratulations on our graduation. As Elliot walks them outside, I hear them say they will do everything in their power to find out who sent the mystery letter. They leave with promises of keeping in touch. Elliot places a business card from one officer on the coffee table when he comes back inside.

This is not how I pictured spending the morning of my graduation! Nevertheless, we need to get ready and head over to the college. I'm buzzed and depressed for obvious reasons, but manage to shower and dry my hair. I'm borrowing one of Kate's dresses again—the short, plum, form fitting one. It has a sweetheart neckline that enhances my cleavage without overdoing it and the thick sheer straps show just enough skin. I'm wearing my own black stilettos, which may not be a great idea if I'm still woozy. Kate has graciously just stepped in and put some makeup on for me. She knows exactly what and how much to use, which I love about her.

We pile into Elliot's car, and we are off to the university for the last time in the near future.

_When did Elliot get a car?_ I need more champagne…

**CPOV**

Taylor and I have had our morning run, showered and dressed, and had a delicious breakfast. After we have our debriefing here in my office, we will head over to WSU where I will be a large part of the commencement… and I'll get to see Ana.

"Have a seat Taylor. Tell me what you found out."

Taylor is dressed in his usual all black suit and tie, with a crisp white shirt. I think he is most comfortable in this uniform. He takes a seat in front of my desk and gets right down to business.

"It's all quite disturbing Sir. The lead guy, Samuel O'Brian, is indeed twenty-five but is in fact married with two children. He's never done time, but there are several dismissed cases against him involving possible drugging, kidnapping and rape. Along with some battery charges that were later dropped as well. He doesn't appear to be mentally ill, just a complete asshole." Taylor is obviously affected by this man. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his justified rage. "His real estate business has been successful; that's actually how he met most of his victims; lure them to an empty house for a showing…offers a roofied drink…bam! He takes them someplace else, assaults and beats them, leaves them anywhere convenient."

I sit back in my chair, and give Taylor a moment to control his burning anger. "What about the other three men?" I ask, not sure I want the answer.

"Yes, Paul Raymond, Caleb Vincent, and Keith Madison. Only Keith served time, in juvie, for stealing a car. All three are the same age as Mister O'Brian—twenty—five years old. They each own a home, but are all headed into foreclosure since they have no income or savings left. None of them are married or have children— thank God. It doesn't appear any of them have dated recently either."

"Why date when you can just fuck some drugged up girl and be done with her? They don't have to _date _to get 'laid'." Taylor and I both look and feel ready to go down to the gym and beat the shit out of the bag. Men like these four disgust me, and fortunately, I have the means to stop them in their tracks.

"Exactly boss. When I think of Gail, and my daughter Sophie out there with men like this around…" He shakes his head, no doubt at the visions of what could happen, and I'm sure it horrified him.

"I understand T. I feel the same about Gail and Sophie too. Plus I think of my mom and sister…and of course Ana who already met the _four fuckers_." _I need to stop these guys now! _

"These motherfuckers made bail Christian." It's never a good sign when Taylor uses my first name. He never says it out of disrespect. It's more to show his hurt and sadness, or his extreme passion for something. This attempted attack on Ana, and the subsequent information that was found, has really hit him hard. I guess if I were a father, or had a real significant other, I'd feel more as he does. "Apparently, Sam's wife ponied up for him and his cronies."

"Please tell me you have at least _some_ good news, Jason!" I say as I lean my elbows on my desk, and place my hands on the sides of my head.

"Actually, I do. Welch has all but shut down his business. He has no money for defense, so he has to take state appointed attorneys. They have all been blacklisted—nobody will go near them. Not to mention that thanks to _Mister Kavanagh_, their names, faces, and 'alleged' crimes are plastered not just state wide; but _nationwide_!"

"Fantastic news T! Send Mister Kavanagh the best bottle of bourbon you can find. Also send Welch and Barney season tickets to the Mariners game as a thank you on this one. Did the delivery get sent to Ana and Kate as I asked?"

"Yes sir, as far as I know it was on its way, but I'll double check on that."

"Good, let me know when it gets there. How's Gail by the way? She seemed a little upset this morning."

"Oh, that. Yes, she is a little put out. She's feeling well, don't get me wrong, but she's not herself."

"Why's that?" I ask, honestly concerned.

Taylor stands up with a smirk and says, "Because Ryan pulled her away from Elena before she could knock her out." We chuckle as he reaches into his pocket and retrieves his phone.

"Taylor." He says into the phone. Instant panic hits me as his face changes and he locks eyes with me, ushering me to come with him. We head downstairs as Taylor just listens on his phone, barely saying anything. All I could hear was one side of the conversation. "Is she Okay?"

_Fuck! Is who okay? _

"Any idea who could've sent it?"

_Sent what?_

"Are the police still there?"

_Oh shit_.

It's not until we are already driving does Taylor hang up and fill me in.

"That was Sawyer Sir. He was watching Miss Steele as ordered when he saw all hell break loose. The delivery man was just leaving their apartment when the police arrived. He saw Elliot answer the door, so he felt safe in staying covert and letting him handle things, but he texted him immediately, and moments later Elliot called Sawyer and filled him in. It was too much to put into text sir." Taylor takes a deep breath as he looks in his mirrors, always on the lookout for a tail.

"Apparently Miss Steele returned from a run, must've looked through the mail and opened an anonymous letter threatening her life. It was threatening…_Jesus_…_is_ threatening her with rape, torture, and a beating until she loses consciousness."

_Just breathe Christian…just breathe_. I feel sick to my stomach with rage.

"The scariest part is it mentioned that she is being watched and followed. Sawyer has not seen anyone, so we don't know if this is a mind fuck, or a real threat."

"Head there now T."

"No good sir. Sawyer was on the phone with me right after the cops finished up and left the apartment. Elliot told him they would be heading to WSU within thirty minutes." Taylor glances over at me. "I'm going as fast as I can, sir."

**APOV**

Everything has happened so fast today and it's all such a blur; first my run, then the letter, and the delivery from Chris. Oh yes, and all of that _after_ dealing with Paul _"_I can't handle this, I'm outta here_"_ Clayton. My head is just not in the moment right now. I really need to make a concentrated effort to enjoy every moment today, as I'll never get this chance again. I really need to find my dad, and Chris, to thank him for the thoughtful gift for Kate and me. I never got a chance to call him due to the morning's unwanted activity.

I see my dad, Ray, as he's walking towards me, eyes beaming but hiding emotion.

"Annie girl, I'm so proud of you!" He says as he embraces me.

_Oh daddy, I want to just break down in tears and have you tell me you will take care of everything._ I have to be strong and not let him know anything is wrong until today is over. I don't want to ruin this special day for any of us.

"Thanks dad, I'm so happy you made it."

"Of course my little froggy!" The mention of my childhood nickname makes me giggle. "It looks like things are going to start in just a few minutes, so I'll see you on the _flip side_, okay? Maybe we can go have dinner together after?"

My dad, always the hippie! "That sounds great, and I know Kate is dying to see you as well. There's a reception here directly after, if you don't mind hanging out for a little bit. Then we can head to dinner."

"Now that's a plan! Any time spent with you my dear girl, is like heaven on Earth."

With that comment, I'm reduced to tears. I hug my dad again, and look forward to just relaxing and spending time with him later. I just want to forget about yesterday and earlier today. I want to not think constantly why I'm singled out for hatred and abuse. I want to stop wondering why my birth father left me, and why I can't fully trust any men—including Ray who raised me from the age of five or so. After a few years of therapy, I got nowhere, so I gave it up. I'm not going to feel better by just talking about horrible things that have happened to me. It doesn't answer any questions, or help resolve them.

Kate comes running up to me, obviously late as usual, and in a rush. She hugs me quickly, and says, "I wanted to talk to you this morning but obviously never got the chance…Ana, whatever you see today, please don't get angry with him! It's not what you think, so just keep an open mind, and we can all discuss it later, okay? _Damn!_ I really have to go! Please don't freak out!" She screams as she runs off towards some tall drink of water in a perfectly fitting grey suit.

I wonder who he is. _Kate always gets to be around the hot guys!_ I laugh to myself. My solitary laughter quickly turns to dread when I see the hot guy in the grey suit is Chris. _My Chris!_ Unexpectedly; my face turns red, my head pounds, and my hands sweat. _Why would he be here?_ I know I drank a lot earlier, and I'm still in a bit of shock, so my overly stressed brain is playing tricks on me. It wasn't him. It couldn't possibly be him.

The music starts and the graduating class makes their way to the seats in single file. Kate won't be sitting down here as she is the valedictorian; she will be up on the platform with the professors, et cetera. The music ends and we all take our seats. I'm not really paying attention as my mind is reeling still from the day's events, and now this new revelation of seeing Kate with 'Chris'—or his _doppelgänger_. I snap to attention as Kate is called to give her speech. As usual, she does a fantastic job, blending the right amount of humor, seriousness, and the fears every new graduate faces. If she never became a journalist, I'd say she'd have a career as a life coach or motivational speaker.

My mind can't help but wander as I think of what she just urgently said to me. _What did that all mean anyway? "Don't get angry with him…It's not what you think…keep an open mind…we can all discuss it later…" Who does she mean by 'all of us'?_

I'm seriously confused.

She finishes her speech to rousing applause. The Dean next invites Mister Christian Grey to the stage_. Shit, I totally forgot he was giving a speech today._

How could I have forgotten—it's all anyone has talked about for months: the elusive, reclusive billionaire Christian Grey, here on our campus. And it's all because he gave the school a shit load of money for the agricultural department. Well, at least we will finally see what he looks like. Nobody has ever gotten a good clear photograph of him. That's all over today! I hope he's ready for the flood gates to open! I can't help my chuckle. The crowd grows silent as he makes his way to the stage and shakes hands with the Dean. I guess I'm just as curious as the masses over the identity of Mister Grey.

My mouth goes dry, and my hands start to tremble, as I watch _Chris_ take the stage…_Christian_ take the stage…

_Holy fuck! Shit! Oh my God!_

_What the…how the…? Wait, what is going on? Is Chris…my Chris? _The_ Christian Grey?_

I'm at a loss. I don't know if I should be pissed at him for hiding the truth from me, or if I should find this big reveal hysterical. Both win out as my stress level reaches its maximum, leaving me a crying, and laughing wreck. I know I'm being stared at, but I don't care. If they only really knew what I've been through in the last day or so, they'd be doing the laugh/cry thing with me!

Even at this distance he looks amazing, and I can feel the electricity between us. He isn't nervous in the slightest, and I can tell he can see me, as he keeps looking at me— _directly at me_! I can't help but think over everything…Christian _owns_ _The Slipknot_, along with most of Seattle, something my new friend Molly must have already known…Elliot's his brother, making him the _owner_ of Grey Construction, not just an employee.…Kate must have found this all out and that's why she was trying to talk to me—to tell me to not freak, and we would all talk later. That makes so much more sense! I'm so honestly relieved.

Christian really commands a crowd when he speaks. When he gives a little personal background information on himself—being a small, hungry child—I then understand his donation to the agricultural department. Eating healthy and regularly is important to him, and with good reason.

He finishes his speech to thunderous applause—and some catcalls. He'll be presenting the diplomas as well, so I'll be forced to see him up close and to shake his hand. I'm nervous, and I can't stop crying now. He's still staring at me, and several of the girls around me are saying vulgar things and think he's staring at them!

After waiting for what feels like forever, my name is finally called and I make my way up the stage. It's plainly clear that I've been crying, but yet I can't get this smile off my face. We lock eyes immediately. He hands me my diploma with one hand, while he shakes my right hand with his other.

"Miss Steele. I hope you're okay; I've been terribly worried about you. May I please speak to you privately after the ceremony?"

"Yes Mister Grey, I believe we have a _lot _of talking to do." I'm still smiling, but tears threaten again, so this Adonis, this gentleman, reaches into his pocket and hands me a handkerchief. I haven't seen one of those since I was a kid and it was my grandfather who had one. I find it just perfection. I thank him, and slowly make my way off the stage. I see Kate and give her 'the look'. It's a look that says so many different things, and it's something that only other women can understand.

Maybe this day will get better after all.

**CPOV**

Seeing Ana laughing and crying broke my heart. I feel terrible. She's been through the wringer the last twenty—four hours or so. Seeing me here, and having this be the big reveal as to who I _really_ am, probably pushed her to her limit. Yet when we shook hands, that electricity was still there. I need to find her immediately and apologize in private, but I'm stuck here speaking and shaking hands with the higher— ups of the school.

As if he could read my mind, Taylor steps forward and tells me quietly that he sees Miss Steele. I excuse myself politely and head over to Ana, hoping that she doesn't hate me. She's standing there speaking with some very animated friends, but she just looks so very tired— and sad.

"Miss Steele."

"Mister Grey." She nods. "Allow me to introduce a couple of my friends. This is Jennifer, Liz, and Jose who you met at _The Slipknot_…and of course you already know Molly."

I notice Molly can't wipe the smirk off her face. The other two girls are looking at me like a kid looks at a new toy. Jose speaks up.

"Yeah, I remember you; the bartender, right? Man, _this_ is the guy who saved Ana from those assholes that night!" He says to the two swooning women. "Shit, Ana! _Christian Grey_ saved your ass!" He says finally catching up to the obvious. "I can't thank you enough for looking out for and protecting our little Ana Banana here." He says as he wraps an arm over her shoulder and squeezes her.

_Just friends or not—hands off my girl!_

Before I can do or say anything, Molly leans in to me and whispers, "Cat's outta the bag now, huh? Guess you won't be coming to _The Slipknot_ much anymore. That's a real shame." She says shaking her head.

"Why's that Mol?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Because I always made _phenomenal_ tips the nights you were there! All those women swooning, wanting me to give you their digits…" She sighs, and it actually makes me laugh heartily. She adds," I know the crew will miss having you around—you're just a cool guy… not to mention the nice bonuses you give us when you _are_ there…" With that I laugh harder, Molly joining in with me. Yeah, I was right about her: she's a good egg, a funny one too.

When we finally control our laughter, I tell them it was lovely meeting all of them, and ask Ana if she will speak with me privately – to which she readily agrees. I grab her hand, feeling that heat that is always there between us. I gently pull her into the men's locker room so we can speak alone, quietly. I motion to lock the door, careful to gauge her feelings; she nods yes, so I lock the door and turn to face her.

_Finally, alone with Ana, and she knows exactly who I am._

However, before I can utter a single word, her right hand flies up, landing square on my cheek. I'm stunned—Ana just smacked me! _I guess I had that coming_. I'm at a loss for words, my mind racing to think of something to say. Before I have a chance to process what's happening; her lips are hungrily on mine. She starts to pull away, just as I place one hand splayed on her back, the other at the back of her head pulling her closer to me. She throws her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. She easily parts her lips, an open invitation for my tongue to explore. She rubs hers all around mine, and then quickly starts to suck on it, sending shivers all over my body. I'm certain she can feel my excitement pressed against her. We are both breathless but unwilling to part lips. Her mouth is soft, warm and inviting. I take my time just kissing and sucking, biting her lower lip.

After several intense moments we part lips but still remain entwined—the passion between us lingering. Both of us panting, desperate for air, but unwilling to let go. My forehead rests on hers, my hands having never moved from their spot; she lowers her hands and places them on my biceps, practically holding herself up. Feeling each other's breath, and with eyes barely opened, I catch my breath enough to whisper,

"_I'm sorry?" _

Her giggle and flushed face let me know that while we may have a lot to discuss before, _and if_ we decide to move forward, but that I _will_, at some point, be forgiven.


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY, I received all great reviews! The consensus is that everyone is glad Paul was kicked to the curb, but will he stay away? That is the question…One reviewer is hoping this doesn't turn into a "kidnap Ana story". I make no promises. The story is really leading me…I'm just along for the ride. Let's see where it takes us next. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**APOV**

_Did I really just slap and kiss Christian Grey?_ I can't believe I did that! He doesn't seem too upset, as his massive erection pressed against me shows. His forehead is still pressed to mine, my hands on his biceps. His questioning 'I'm Sorry' still in the air. I couldn't help but chuckle, it was just so fitting of him to say at that moment. But, I need to pull away; I need time to process everything that's happening.

With my hands still placed on his amazing biceps, I lift my head and take an unsteady step back. Having caught my breath, I admit, "The slap was for not telling me the truth from the beginning; the kiss a thank you for the flowers and champagne." _Which I could really use about now…_

"That was _quite_ the thank you Ana! I wonder what you would do if I bought you a car!"

I shoot daggers out of my eyes at his intonation.

"I'm kidding! I swear! It's just a joke!" He brushes my hair back over my shoulder. "You really are beautiful, but you look very tired." He kisses my forehead gently. "Don't be mad, but Elliot told me about everything that happened. I'm so sorry, but I can promise you I'll protect you…if you'll let me."

Feeling steadier on my feet, I break away from him and take a step further back. "Chris…I mean Mister Grey…" I shake my head. "I'm not even sure what to call you!"

"You can call me anything you like, but I'd prefer you call me by my real name: Christian."

"Okay, Christian…"

"Say it again."

"Say _what _again?"

"My name, I like my name on your lips."

I can't help but smile. "_Christian_, that's really nice of you to offer your protection—whatever that entails. But I'd feel weird. I'm not your family member, your wife or even your girlfriend. I'm just some damsel in distress you met at a bar one night." I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly feeling very awkward and self-conscious.

"Ana, if I hadn't fucked it up, you'd be my girlfriend by now."

_Oh, thanks for reminding me 'Mister Billionaire'—you walked out on me too._

"I just don't know. I'm so tired, and scared and confused right now. I can't think straight. I need time to digest everything." I start for the door, but before I unlock it, I turn to him. "I'm having dinner with my father tonight, and tomorrow is our big move to Seattle. I don't know when I'll be available, but I'd like to talk soon."

He steps towards me, a concerned look on his face. "Can we at least say we're friends? I don't have many you know, and adding you to that list would add some shine." Now he has the goofiest smile on his face. If his intent was to relax me, it worked.

_Oh Lord_, I already know this man is going to take me places I've never been before. I feel him on a whole different level; I feel him to my core, my soul. _Is this what they mean when they say someone is a soul mate? Or that you will 'just know' when you meet the one?_

"Christian…I thought we already were friends." I give his smile right back to him.

He rubs his hands up and down my arms, smiling, looking down at me. "Me too, Ana. Me too. Now, as your _friend_, I'll be taking certain liberties in regards to your safety. We can discuss it when you're ready, but it's not negotiable—I _have_ to keep you safe."

I just nod in agreement. Knowing this incredible man is looking out for my safety comforts me in a way I never thought possible. Especially since Ray doesn't know what's going on yet, I feel better. _Speaking of Ray…How long have we been in here?_

"We'll talk soon, I promise. But I really have to go. I left my dad out there all alone. He'll be wondering where I went."

"Of course." He answers as he holds the door open for me.

**CPOV**

I escorted Ana back through the crowd, amongst whispers and stares. I'm used to it, but I hope it didn't bother her. I got to meet her father Ray, who has raised her since childhood; he's done a damn fine job with Miss Steele. She's more amazing to me every day. He and I seemed to get along, even shared a few similar interests. However, I think it was Taylor who made the new friend for life. They swapped war stories for over an hour. There was a definite mutual respect.

It's funny; when she mentioned earlier about not being a family member or my wife or girlfriend, I didn't panic at all. When my subs would come to me professing their love and desire to become one or both of those things, I'd freak out and they were gone within an hour. With Ana it's different; it feels normal, natural. There's something about her; I have to make her mine. And I must protect her at all cost. _Yes, time to make arrangements for her protection._

I'll keep Sawyer as Ana's personal protection—whether she wants it or not. He'll stay covert until she and I discuss it. I don't want to upset her right now. Taylor will hire other security personnel, in order to relieve Sawyer at night. Even if this letter she received is just a hoax, I'm not taking any chances until we know for sure.

I make a note to speak to Taylor in the morning about the security, as well as get an update on Elena. I still haven't heard anything, and that's bothersome.

**APOV**

The move the next day from near campus, to _Pike Place Market_ area in Seattle has gone extremely smooth. Elliot had recruited a few of his construction employees to do the heavy lifting, and to make sure the old place was left in good shape. At the new apartment, he made sure everything was working in top form, every nail was in place, and every inch was cleaned and painted before we arrived. He bought lunch and beers for everyone, and I even saw him slip his guys some cash for their help.

I thanked Elliot profusely for all his help, as well as the men he brought with him. He didn't need to do that, but I'm really glad he did! He just waved me off like it was the most normal thing in the world to hire help like he did. I'm not concerned; I know Kate will thank him enough for both of us later!

Right after lunch, as the guys were leaving, I got a huge shock; Christian arrived with a few men of his own, more champagne and glasses, and dozens of roses. This man really makes me smile!

"Hello ladies! Bro, I wanted to be here earlier but I had some work to catch up on. He says, taking a look around, and placing the flowers on the table. "This is a beautiful place! I hope you ladies don't mind, but I brought some of my own crew with me. I'd like a state of the art security system installed—right now—for your protection. I also brought my IT guy, Barney, to help set up your electronics." Barney immediately gets to work.

Kate thanks him for us both, while giving him a quick, friendly hug. I know Kate is as freaked out about that mystery letter as I am, and feels better knowing we have good security.

Christian then hands me two boxes. "I noticed you didn't have one of your own." I open the larger of the two to find the newest laptop that hasn't even hit the shelves yet.

"Oh Christian! Really, you shouldn't have! This really is too much. I can't…"

"Yes you can, and you will!" He demands. "You'll need it for work, and so that us 'friends' can send emails."

I just give him a defeated smile. "Well, what's in the other one then? Something else you're certain I need?" I say teasingly.

"Shut yer trap, and open it!" He says laughing.

I open it and find the newest iPhone. _Jeez, what number are they up to now?_ "Let me guess: so you can call and text me whenever you need to."

"Absolutely and vice versa! Listen Ana, I know you think this is all too much, but I wanted to get you a graduation gift, and I wanted to make sure you had the best cell phone. With the threats against you, we really can't be too careful."

_We?_

"You're right. I know you're right, and thank you." I give him a friendly hug which lasts a bit longer than it should. "Crap! You brought some people with you. I feel so rude."

"Don't worry about the security guys, and come with me. Let's find Barney, I'll introduce you."

We find Barney in my room hooking up cable, stereo, fax-scan-printer combo, computer cables, phone jacks, you name it. _Damn, this guy is quick_.

"Barney, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Ana Steele. Ana, this is Barney Sullivan—IT guy extraordinaire!"

Barney and I shake hands, exchanging pleasantries. We discuss technology which fires him up easily. Before I know it, he's showing me everything that's set up already, what he intends to finish, and then he mentions he thought it would be 'cool' to add surround sound. I give him permission to have at it.

Christian, Elliot, Kate and I keep busy unpacking. I decide to take the dozens of cut up boxes to recycling, and the bags to the trash. I just shout, "I'll be right back!"

I manage to grab most of it, and head towards the large dumpsters for the apartments. As I finish tossing them in, I turn, and almost bump right into a woman I've never seen before. She's older, long blonde hair, attractive, and puts herself together well. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I attempt to walk around her, but she stops me.

"So, you're the little tart."

"Excuse me?"

She got right in my face, her eyes seething with anger. "Listen, stay away from him! You can't have him, and you could never satisfy him. Has he told you his little secret?"

"Who are you talking about? Who the fuck _are_ you?"

The blonde sees something behind me and turns to run away. I'm just about to grab her and stop her, when I see out of the corner of my eye, a man running towards me. He's yelling into his wrist like he was a member of the secret service. I'm terrified, screaming, and trying to run away, but he's way too fast and much bigger than me. He grabs me by my arms from behind, and I scream and fight as hard as I can to get away. Blondie is already long gone.

"Miss Steele, please don't be scared. My name is Luke Sawyer, and I work for Mister Grey." He gently turned me around to face him. "_Miss Steele, calm down. Look at me_." He says firmly.

Then I hear him before I see him; Christian is running towards me, calling my name, with his guy Taylor. Kate and Elliot aren't far behind. I'm sobbing and shaking, but not screaming or fighting this wall of a man any longer.

Christian reaches me and hugs me tightly, apologizing and asking if I'm okay. I can only nod. "What the hell happened, Luke?"

"Sir, I was observing Miss Steele from a distance as she threw some trash out. I noticed someone approach her and wouldn't let her pass by. That's when I realized it was Mrs. Lincoln, _wearing a wig_. She was harassing her. I ran up as fast as I could as I radioed Taylor." He looks at Taylor for confirmation.

"He's correct, Sir. Ana, are you alright?"

"Yes, I…I'm okay. I'm sorry Mister Sawyer; I didn't realize…I thought…the letter…watching me…you came out of nowhere…" I start sobbing and shaking again, I'm certain from adrenaline.

"Please Miss, don't apologize. I should've said something to you as I ran up, but I was focused on letting Taylor know about that woman."

I take a deep breath and say, "So _you're_ my bodyguard, huh? You coulda told me Christian!" I say while lightly smacking him on his bicep. This leaves everybody laughing. Christian, who is standing next to me with his arm around my shoulders now pulls me in for another hug, and kisses me on the head. "Now can someone please tell me what's going on?" I demand.

"Ana, I need to know what she said to you. It's important." Christian says kindly.

"Um, she said I was the tart, whatever that means…I should stay away from him, I can't have him. Oh, and I can't satisfy his needs. Then she asked if I knew his dirty little secret." I look up frightened at Christian as I put two and two together.

"_She was talking about you, wasn't she?"_ I whisper to Christian who's still holding me.

"Let's head back inside. I'll explain everything, and we can have that talk we planned on having. Besides, my next surprise should be here any minute." Christian says with a big grin.

**CPOV**

"You all head in, give me a minute to chat with my security." With Ana safely inside under Elliot's watchful eye, I can get to the bottom of things.

"First things first, Sawyer I want you closer to Ana. I don't want Elena near her again! I will fire your ass if she does!" I look at Taylor in complete confusion. "Taylor, what the fuck is going on with Elena?" I am fit to be tied. "First she goes after Gail, and now Ana?" I'm trying to control my anger, but not doing a great job. "I need to speak to Elena myself and get to the bottom of this. She's acting jealous like she's in love with me, and Elena doesn't do 'love'."

I notice Taylor and Sawyer both seem nervous, and are backpedaling.

'Sir, that's not such a good idea. We have no idea what state she's in mentally, and we won't be able to protect you if she snaps. Just give it a little more time, let me see what else I can dig up." Taylor pushes.

"Fine; one more week, and that's it. Listen, Vincent, Mia's CPO will be here any minute. The three of you, go have a good dinner and put it on the company card. Take a few hours for yourselves. Taylor, I will text you when I'm ready to go. Is Jackson starting tonight?"

"Yes sir, he'll be taking over for Sawyer at ten. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to Escala, and spend some time with Gail."

"Of course; see you gentlemen later."

I head back inside to find Elliot and the girls drinking the champagne I brought over. Barney and the security system installers have already left. I stroll over and pour myself a glass of Bollinger.

"To Kate and Ana and their lovely new home; may you have many happy memories here. Cheers!" We clink glasses to my toast and sip. When the doorbell rings I answer it.

'Mia, so glad you could make it. Please come in. Ana, Kate, this is our little sister Mia; Mia, the ladies."

"It's so nice to meet you both—I've heard so many good things about you. I hope you don't mind my crashing, but I made dinner for all of you—my brothers' idea—but my pleasure, and gift to you."

"That's right!" Ana exclaims, "I remember Chris…I mean _Christian_ telling me you are a chef, correct?"

"Yes, I am! I just returned from Paris, and – my brothers don't know this yet—but I'll be opening my own restaurant in a few months!"

"Mia! That's wonderful news! You know you have our support." Elliot gives Mia a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Please just don't tell mom and dad yet! I want to surprise them, and I don't want their help. I want to show them I can do it on my own."

With that, Elliot, and our women—past, present and future—sat down and ate a glorious meal in celebration of Kate and Ana's new place; and Mia's newfound independence.

**APOV**

We finished a fantastic meal courtesy of Mia Grey. _Damn that girl can cook_! Her restaurant will be successful, I know it. She's very sweet, bubbly, and full of life. Kate and I bonded with her immediately. It's getting harder and harder to keep Christian Grey as just a friend—and it's only been a day or so! Fate seems to want us together, but I can't give in so easily. I jumped into things with Paul when I wasn't ready, and look how that turned out.

I'm finishing up in the shower, and Christian is waiting for me in my room. He had planned on leaving when Mia did, but I asked him to stay so we could have our talk. I head into my room in my cotton short and t-shirt pajama set, this one in black. I find Christian on a chair in the corner on his cell phone, checking emails.

"Thanks for being patient, I just felt so grimy from sweating and cleaning all day. I was dying for a hot shower."

Christian gets up from the chair and puts some music on through my iPod. "It really wasn't a problem 're worth the wait."

"Alright Grey, have a seat. We need to talk. _Not flirt_—talk!" He settles back on the chair, and I sit on my bed facing him. "You can sit next to me ya know."

"No, I really can't. If I sit next to you right now, things will happen." He says as he breaks into a sweat.

I can't help but blush, just knowing he's sexually attracted to me—and it's mutual!

"Okay…well, I'm not really sure where to start. I do want to know the story with _psycho blonde_ chick, but I'm guessing we should address the elephant in the room first. I think it's pretty obvious we are attracted to each other, and would like to become more than friends. But I'm terrified."

"Terrified of what exactly?"

"Well, I was seeing that guy Paul for a few weeks, and it didn't work out. He wanted too much from me too quickly, and I just wasn't ready." I debate telling him the details. I reach over and grab a throw pillow on my bed and place it in my lap. I absentmindedly play with the seams as we talk.

"Baby, I'm not rushing you. I'd never push you. I know I want you and I'm not going anywhere. I have nothing but time. You'll let me know when you're ready." At this point he comes and sits next to me, but makes sure not to touch me. He looks deep into my eyes. "Ana, are you talking about rushing into a relationship, or sex?"

I can't stop the encroaching blush. I decide to just tell him the truth and risk losing him. If he's going to run—again—I'd prefer he run now, not later. "Christian, I'm going to be completely honest with you."

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Paul?"

"It's a part of it, yes. The night you offered to come over when I was upset and having a bad night, Paul had just left me after I confessed some truths to him about my past." I take a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm talking about sex with Christian Grey!_ "See, he was anxious to have sex, and I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it. I would make out with him, but then stop him from anything further. I was really frustrating him." I look down at the pillow still in my lap.

"He lost it that night after I denied him once again, and was getting ready to leave if I didn't give him some kind of explanation for not wanting to '_fuck'_ him, to use his word." Christian looks visibly outraged by Paul's expression.

"He flipped out and got frustrated because his girlfriend wasn't ready to have sex? Impatient, self-centered tool! I'm sorry, go on Ana, I'm listening." Christian adjusts the pillow behind him and leans back, obviously aggravated at Paul's behavior.

"Well, I proceeded to tell him about my past; the abuse... the rest is _really_ hard to tell you." I'm getting teary eyed, so Christian reaches over to take my hands in his. He rubs his thumbs over my knuckles in an attempt to calm me.

"Take your time, but if you really feel you can't tell me right now, that's okay. I said it before and I meant it: I will wait as long as it takes."

This is around the time things went south with Paul. I thought he was being emotionally supportive but he really wasn't. He was out of his element and had no idea how to handle the information.

It hits me like a ton of bricks: It wasn't my issues that freaked Paul out—it was his inability to know what to do or say. He didn't have the compassion or understanding to offer any support of any kind. He lacks the maturity to have a serious relationship, and was only in it for the fun.

But Christian has everything Paul lacks, and then some. I may have known Paul for a lot longer, but I have an _infinite_ more amount of respect and trust for Christian. Maybe this won't end in disaster after all. I decide to take a deep breath and just tell him the truth.

"I can tell you. I want to tell you, and I hope to God you don't flip out." I continue without giving Christian a chance to respond; if he does, I may lose my nerve.

"Christian, I'm a virgin…despite several attempts over the years by different men to take it from me—whether I wanted them to or not." _Ok, now you can say something! Please!_

"Ana…wow a virgin?" He suddenly looks dismayed.

_Why are virgins so scary?_

"Wait, are you telling me men attempted to rape you in the past?" Oh, it sunk in, and now he's really angry. "That makes the night at the bar, and that mystery letter so much more terrifying for you." He looks lost in thought for a moment, but then he comes back to me. "I'm so sorry you went through all that. It's not your fault, you know that, right? They were cowards, predators."

He suddenly stands up, and I know it's because he's ready to leave. He's pacing, running his hands through his hair. "Come here, please." I take his hand and stand. "I want to assure you that being a virgin doesn't bother me; it's actually something to be proud of." He tenderly kisses the palms of both my hands_. I have some other places you can put those lips!_

"It _angers_ me that you were victimized. I meant it when I said I want to protect you. I'll never let another one of those scumbags hurt you ever again. I'll always be here for you, anytime, even if it's only as your _friend_." He says the last part with a smirk.

I didn't think it was possible, but I'm crying again. He really is the one for me. He fucked up in the beginning—and I will find out why—but right here, right now, he truly is my knight in shining armor. All I can do at this point is nod. He gives me a tender kiss on my forehead, and just holds me tight. I ask him to spend the night with me again, as I'm feeling really raw emotionally and don't want to be alone. He agrees, and after texting Taylor that he's staying here for the night, he strips down to his boxers and t-shirt. We both get under the covers, and I lay my head on his chest. I calm instantly as I fall asleep listening to his beating heart.

Oh, how I love this man!

**CPOV**

Ana slept so peacefully with her head on my chest last night; oddly enough I did too. No nightmares and I didn't even flinch when she touched my chest. I have so much to talk to Flynn about!

She awakens with a stretch, and a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Would you like some coffee and something to eat?"

"Sounds good…anything you make will be fine."

"Oh, what time do you have to be at work today?" She asks, almost panicked that I'm late.

I can't help but smile at this angel. "I own the company—I show up whenever I want!"

"Oh yeah!" She chuckles as she gets out of bed.

Her perfect ass is just teasing me. I'm so fucking horny; it's been months since I had a sub. But now all I can think about is Ana; in my house, my bed; everywhere. I want her to be a large part of my life. I really hope she agrees to be mine soon, I'm not sure how much more I can take! I can start by asking her for a 'favor'.

I head out to her kitchen after using the restroom, and texting Taylor to pick me up. I grab myself a cup of coffee, as Ana is cooking scrambled eggs and sausage. I smell banana nut muffins too—they must be in the oven. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something Ana."

"Sure, what's up?" She asks, still cooking.

"I need a favor. See, I have a business dinner tonight at my place for some owners of an Australian business I'm trying to acquire. Anyway, I'll be the only one there without a date, and I was kind of hoping…"

"I'd love to do it! Shit, I already owe you so much. The _least_ I can do is help you out and be your 'date' for a night. What time?" She's smiling and looks genuinely excited.

"I'll have you picked up say, around seven. Thanks so much Ana. So, what do you have today?"

"I have my interviews today! I'm already nervous. Let's see…I have Parkside first, then your company, then SIP. But I really don't think I'll be going to the one at GEH."

"And why not?" I'm actually a little hurt that she won't consider it.

"_Seriously_ Christian? I can hear it already!" She sighs and rolls her eyes at me. _Oh Miss Steele, that eye roll would have gotten you a good spanking a few weeks ago…_

She continues, "'Friend of the boss, getting special treatment, slept my way to the top', and all that crap. I mean _we_ know it's not true, but others don't. It could affect your company negatively, and I'm just starting my career. I don't want it marred by controversy right off the bat. And then, what happens if…"

She trails off and looks away. "What is it Ana? Just say it. What happens if…"

"If we _do_ end up together; dating, or married—not that I'm picturing us married or anything! But things happen. I want to establish myself as Anastasia Steele; not 'the female friend or girl in relationship with Christian Grey'."

_Again with the air quotes Ana…she's so funny._

The thought of marrying her is getting me very aroused. _Settle down Grey!_ "I completely understand, but it wouldn't hurt to interview with GEH. It would look good for you to have been offered a position there, whether you take it or not."

"Okay, that's true. I guess I will." She says after thinking for a moment.

"Change of conversation, Grey: who's going to this dinner tonight?"

"Well, it'll be my parents, Mia and her date, Kate and Elliot, Ros and Gwen, me and you, Gail my housekeeper and cook, plus some servers, and security guys that you already know."

"Like Taylor and Mister Sawyer? And who are Ros and Gwen?

I can't help but laugh at her calling Sawyer 'Mister', it's just too cute. "Yes, Taylor and Sawyer—no need to call him Mister. Ros is my VP at GEH, and Gwen is her wife. They're a riot, you'll like them."

"Damn it! _Your parents_? I'm meeting your _parents_? _Shit_ Grey! I'm not your girlfriend, but I'm still nervous!"

I stand up and walk over to her standing by the sink in the kitchen. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer. "Ana, you may not be my girlfriend—_yet—_but you will be, and very soon. I'm crazy about you. I have been since the moment you walked into my bar. I need you, and I want you." I lean down and our lips are just barely touching when she whispers to me.

"So who was the blonde chick yesterday?" She chuckles at me knowing full well what she just did. "And I want to know about the bar too—why pretend to work there under the guise of being some average Joe?"

I can't help but laugh at my spunky girl. But I refuse to let her go. I'm still holding her by her hips. "We'll discuss all of that, as well as delve deeper into what you briefly mentioned last night. Just be patient, okay?"

"Okay," she sighs

We eat quickly, and then I tell her I have to get going; Taylor is outside waiting for me. I also ask her to text or email after each interview, as I want to know how it goes. I promise her we'll have time alone to talk more in depth about anything and everything. I try to kiss her again, but she will only allow a peck on the cheek. She admits our kissing is pretty intense and until –and _if_ we are ready to move forward, we shouldn't kiss. Being that she's a virgin, and does not do well under pressure, I'm not going to push the issue. With a hug and chaste kiss, I'm on my way.

Taylor opens the car door for me, as I toss him a small brown paper bag. "What's this sir?"

"Ana made muffins and thought you'd like some."

"_Oh! Food_! I really like this girl. Hope she sticks around." He adds with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah T. Watch it!" I teasingly scold, but can't help but laugh myself.

"Okay Taylor, now on to the serious stuff. Have Caroline Acton at Neiman's send Ana a dress and shoes for tonight, as well as some career clothes. I will send her an email with Ana's information. Let Gail know that Ana will be accompanying me to dinner tonight. I know she will be very happy about that! Where's Sawyer?"

"He just pulled up outside of Ana's apartment. Does Miss Steele know he'll be with her from now on?"

"I believe so, but I'll text her and run it by her again. I want a bouquet of flowers delivered to Ana every day; she deserves to be around beautiful things. Taylor, swing by _Cartier_ before we head to Escala."

"Right away sir and I'll call them right now to let them know we'll be arriving shortly."

"Perfect Taylor, thank you."

I take the few minutes in the car to make a call. "Welch, Miss Steele is interviewing at Parkside and SIP today, as well as GEH. Have you looked into those other two companies?"

"_Yes sir and nothing outstanding, other than SIP may have to close within the year. It's being run into the ground; they have no money."_

"Why the _fuck_ are they hiring more people? That makes no sense."

"_I agree, but nothing is jumping out at me yet. I will continue to look into it."_

"I want to buy it, especially if Ana will be working there. She likes that one the most out of all of them. I'm busy, so have Ros start proceedings, but keep this between the three of us please. I will be in later today."

"_Very good, Mister Grey."_

I hang up with Welch, and send a quick email to Caroline Acton with Ana's information. I then text Ana and remind her that she will have close personal protection from now on for her safety, and it's not up for discussion. Sawyer will be driving her to and from work, and will be with her no matter where she goes. Her reply was a simple '_Yes sir'_ with a winking smiley face.

She really is making it easy for me to take care of her, and I like it.

**TPOV**

We arrive back at Escala, and I find Gail in the kitchen putting the clean dishes away. Mister Grey has gone to shower and dress for work.

"Hello honey, I'm home!"

"You're so silly Mister Taylor. How is Mister Grey?" She asks as she kisses me, and squeezes my butt playfully.

"He's great. Happiest I've seen him I think ever. It's the Ana effect. Oh, he wanted me to tell you she _will_ be joining him for dinner tonight. He said it would make you happy to hear?"

Gail starts jumping up and down screaming "Yes!" over and over. She finally stops and looks at me laughing. "I'm sorry baby, It's just after my conversation with him he wasn't sure if she'd come with him. I'm very happy to hear she is." She does another little silly dance, just to make me laugh. _God, I love this woman!_

"I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like an incredible young woman. He spent the night there again? Wait, what happened to the boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend? He's history, good riddance." I say, obviously disgusted by a certain Mister Paul Clayton.

"Yes he spent the night again, but it's different. He lets her _touch_ his chest and back—and doesn't flinch, or catch his breath or anything. It's like she's a walking, talking, living miracle. Also, and this is between just you and me…" I stop to look around to make sure nobody is listening before I continue. "…when they sleep together, it's just that—_sleep!_ I don't think they've had sex yet. Actually, I don't think Miss Steele has ever had intercourse."

"Jason! I can't believe you just said _intercourse!_" Gail is in hysterics. "But if that's true, and she is a virgin, I hope when and if the time comes that he makes it special for her. Wait, how do you know all this?"

"It's all part of my training darlin'" I get a raised eyebrow from my hot girlfriend. I want her so bad right now!

"I saw her background check before the boss had me destroy it, so I saw some information on her. Plus, I've been around them together and with just the boss after he's left her. _Trust_ me—that man isn't getting laid."

"_Jason Taylor_!" Gail fakes shock and playfully slaps my chest.

I grab Gail into my arms and kiss her passionately. I love her so much, and I can't wait to propose to her. She has no idea its coming, as we have basically lived together and been dating for several years. But I'm ready to make her mine—legally. I want to give her my last name.

"_Christ _you two—_get a room_!" Mister Grey says entering the kitchen. We know he's teasing as he is smiling from ear to ear. _Yep—Ana effect_.

I pull away from Gail as he has startled us both. "Sorry sir. I'm ready when you are. I was just…"

"Save it T. I know what you were _'just'_ doing! You don't need to explain anything to me. You two continue; I'll meet you at the elevator." He says jovially.

"Wow, Jason, I've never seen him like this. I _adore_ this Christian!" Gail says excitedly. "Imagine what he'll be like _after_ he gets some ass!" She whispers and leaves us both cracking up.

Suddenly I see Gail go pale and grab onto the counter, trying to steady herself. My heart drops. I don't know what's happening, and so fast, right in front of me.

I yell, "Christian! Quick!" as I run the few steps to her. I grab on to her, picking her up just as the boss comes rushing in.

"Oh my God! What happened? Gail, are you okay?"

She hasn't passed out, but came pretty close to it. "I'm fine; really, I just got a little dizzy. Honey, you can put me down."

"Not on your life, sweetheart!" Christian has me lay her down in our bed in the staffs' quarters, as he picks up his phone. I know exactly who he's going to call. "Talk to me baby, what happened. Did you eat today? Drink enough water? Are you feeling ill?"

"That must be it. I haven't eaten anything yet. I got distracted with tonight's dinner party. I'm sorry; I will make sure I eat. I don't think I'm sick. Just a headache and a bit tired. Maybe my iron is low again." My dear wife to be has not had the best luck with her health. I'm certain she needs a good meal, and some rest. I just hate leaving her alone like this.

Christian comes over, still on the phone with his mom the doctor. "Ok mom, thank you…Yes, I'm with them right now, and I will tell him…Okay, great, see you soon."

Christian pulls me aside, "I just spoke to my mother obviously, and she said to have her eat—orange juice and some peanut butter crackers to start. Then give her plenty of other fluids, an iron pill with vitamin C won't hurt, and she needs to rest. I insist you stay here with her today, take the day off. I'll have Ryan with me today. If anything should come up, I'll call, but otherwise, just take care of Gail, please." We have walked all the way to the elevators as he spoke to me, or more like since he put me in shock.

"'_Dr. Mom'_ said she will check her tonight before dinner, see if she thinks any tests should be run."

Then he just cements his Sainthood when he adds, "Oh, and neither of you worry about tonight's dinner. I'll take care of everything. She needs to rest, especially if she's coming down with something. My mom said there's a nasty virus going around…anyway, tonight you and Gail can stay in and just relax if you want, but I'd love for you both to come to dinner as my guests—and friends."

_Holy shit._ "Thank you so much Christian. I don't know what to say." I actually feel a bit choked up.

"Don't say anything. Not right now. We can talk later. Ryan is waiting for me at the car, so go take care of her. I'll check in with you later, see how she's feeling."

"Sir, the discussion from this morning, I'll take care of it while Gail is sleeping. I won't have anything to do then anyway."

He nods at me, "Alright Jason, if you're okay with it. Just keep me updated."

"Will do…and sir, thank you so much."

The elevator doors close after just another nod and smile from Christian Grey. I've never seen the boss like this.

**APOV**

I just finished my interview at GEH, and already had the interview at Parkside this morning. I forgot to call Christian to tell him how it went, so I'll call now and tell him about both.

"_Hello Ana, how's your day so far?"_

The sound of his voice instantly gives me butterflies. "Hi! It's going well. I had the interview at Parkside this morning, and I left GEH about thirty minutes ago."

"_So fill me in! What'd you think?"_

"Parkside was just okay. They are a very large publishing company, and I feel like I'd be just another drone. GEH went well; your head of HR is a sweetheart. She was very professional—until she saw my shoes!" Christian lets out a huge belly laugh, and we just have a light conversation for a few minutes about his head of HR, Linda Abbott's affection for shoes and bags. Apparently it's a company joke.

"_What time do you have the interview at SIP?"_

"Right after lunch; I'm meeting with a Jack Hyde, and Elizabeth Morgan…"

As I'm speaking, I hear some voices in the background, and Christian asks me to hold on one moment. I couldn't help but overhear. Apparently his housekeeper fell ill earlier today and he's trying to find someone else to cook dinner.

I'm not a chef, but I'm a great cook—and I'm free after this interview. I decide to interrupt.

"Christian can you hear me?"

"_Yes Ana, I'm so sorry about this. Andrea, my PA is trying to find another cook for dinner tonight, and having a hell of a hard time."_

"That's what I interrupted for; Let _me_ do it. I'm a great cook, and I'm free after this interview. I've got plenty of time, and I'd love to help out. Think of it as a thank you for all you've done for me—and Kate."

"_That's sweet of you to offer Ana, but you're supposed to be a guest."_

"I can still be a guest. You have hired servers, correct?"

"_Yes, but…"_

"No buts Christian: I can have dinner and dessert prepared in plenty of time. I'll have it set up so all the servers have to do is put the food out, and take away the dirty dishes before the next course. Please, let me do this for you. I used to cook for a lot of people; whenever my dad or I had friends come over."

"_You _are _a phenomenal cook…"_

"What's on the menu?"

"_A full Italian spread."_

I can't help but chuckle. "Oh so you mean a light snack?" We both crack up laughing. "Christian, did I mention I'm half Italian? You won't find anyone better at this eleventh hour."

After a long pause, Christian agrees.

"_I really appreciate your help Ana. I'll have Sawyer drop you off at my place right after your interview. Taylor is there, and will bring you up, show you where everything is. Sawyer will have everything you need for yourself tonight, but if you think of anything else, just let him know and he'll get it for you, okay? Oh, I'll get out of here as soon as I can so I can try to help you."_

"Sounds like a plan! Thanks for letting me do this. It makes me happy."

"_Well that's fair; you've been making me happy for weeks now." _I can hear him smile through the phone.

"Aw Christian, you're making me blush! Stop it!" I laugh, which makes him laugh too.

"I'll see you later."

"_It's a date. And Ana, thank you so much."_

My interview at SIP went smooth, and was over before I knew it. I really think I'm a great match for the company and can really contribute to its success. They did mention possible trouble financially, but said it's being worked out and I shouldn't worry. Elizabeth and I hit it off and I can see us becoming friendly. Mister Hyde kinda creeped me out a little, but because of my past experience with men, I'm usually weirded out. If I'm hired, I will be 'Assistant to Jack Hyde'. But for right now, I need to put it out of my head and focus on cooking. I head back over to my own personal security guy, who's waiting at the car.

"Hello Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana."

"No ma'am I can't. The boss doesn't like it."

"Well then, I shall name you _Mister Loafers Penny-for-short_. Oh, or _Mister Powder Blue Prius_. No! I've got it! _Mister Farm boy_—to which you will have to reply 'As you wish" to everything I ask for!" I feel so devilish, but this is funny as hell! I rub my fingers on my chin in mock thought. "I'll call you one or all of these names everywhere we go…the grocery store…the hardware store…the gym…getting coffee…"

"Jeez, you don't play fair! Okay, fine, I'll call you Ana, but not in front of the boss. However, you can't call me _Mister _Sawyer anymore. If I have to call you Ana, then you can call me just _Sawyer_ or Luke."

"That sounds fair Luke; that's a nice name. Okay when Christian isn't around we call each other Ana and Luke; ma'am or Miss Steele, and Sawyer when he is. Deal?"

We shake on it, and have a good giggle fit. "It's really a shame though. I was looking forward to having my very own _Farm boy_." I sigh. Our giggles turn into full on laughter.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you for the muffins and coffee, Ana. They were delicious." He says as he holds the door for me. I wait for him to come around and get in the driver's seat before responding.

"Really, it's my pleasure. I'm half Italian, so I love to feed people. I think it's part of Italian DNA or something."

"You're half Italian? That's awesome, I'm Italian too! I know what you mean about wanting to feed everyone you meet. Growing up, even if I told my mom I wasn't hungry, she'd say to me in her broken English, 'Okay, you sitta downa. I only make-a you _one_ pound-a da pasta'!" His imitation of his Italian mother leaves me laughing so hard I can't catch my breath.

"Oh my God, that's so funny, and so true! My grandmother was like that. The day I got my, you know…'became a woman', my grandma wanted to know when I was getting married so I could have babies! _Questi sono bambini che fianchi!"_

Luke laughs very loudly. "Baby making hips, huh? _Oh ma il cibo! MI manca il cibo! E grande famiglia cene."_

"Yes the food! I miss big family dinners too. I _love_ that you speak Italian! We are going to have _so_ much fun, _Farm boy!"_

_**A/N:**_** I had fun writing this one. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Next, on to the dinner, some drama, and some romance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love the reviews. The majority are very happy with the story so far. I took longer than usual to write this one, as I did a lot of research for everything I possibly could. Hope it was worth it, and you continue enjoying!**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

Luke and I arrive at Escala, and take the elevator up to the penthouse. _Holy cow- _this place is incredible! Taylor is there to welcome me with Gail – his girlfriend, and Christian's housekeeper. They certainly make the cutest couple. You can tell by their glow how much they love each other.

I'm a little surprised when Gail greets me with a big hug. "Ana, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Mister Grey, and this hunk right here." She says, gesturing to Taylor. "Your offer to cook tonight is so gracious, and very much appreciated. I'm feeling much better, but you've seen for yourself how protective these men can be; there's no way the boss or Jason would let me work tonight—not on my own, anyway."

"So you _do_ have a first name!" I tease Taylor. "Gail, I know exactly what you mean by their protectiveness." I look directly at Luke, and using my pointer and middle fingers I point at my eyes, and back at him as I mouth the words; _'I've got my eyes on you'_. We enjoy a few laughs and some small talk as Luke makes coffee for all of us.

After about thirty minutes of coffee talk, I realize time is getting away from me, and I need to start cooking. All three offer to help, much to my delighted surprise. However, Jason won't let Gail do too much, so she's relegated to jobs she can do sitting down: folding linens, flower arranging, peeling, slicing, dicing, mixing, and putting the two salads together. She had the foresight to make the large pot of tomato sauce yesterday, so all I really need to do is cook some pasta and chicken, and just assemble everything.

"Ana, Jason tells me you have a beautiful voice! He was pleasantly surprised, but I think he _really_ loved seeing the boss speechless!" We all laugh, but I also blush.

_I left Christian speechless?_

Had he never left, he would've learned so much more about me than he did. I guess it's good to surprise him once in a while; it'll keep him on his toes. "Well, thanks to both of you for the compliment. I really had no plans on singing – let alone playing drums with the band that night, but my friends were stuck; I couldn't stand by and just watch them bomb."

"No shit Ana—you sing, _and_ drum? That's awesome! You're one cool chick. I'm glad I know you." If I didn't know any better, I'd say Luke Sawyer has a thing for me. And by the look Taylor just shot him, I'd say I'm right.

Luke is a great guy; sweet, charming, and hot as hell. But I still only have that spark with Christian. He's the man for me, and the man I'm falling in love with. _Maybe I can set Luke up with someone else_.

Taylor prompts me to entertain them while I'm cooking. "Why don't you sing something? Gail and Luke haven't heard you, and I wouldn't mind a little musical accompaniment."

"When you put it like that…Luke, my Italian friend, this one's for you." I start to sing _Volare_ by Dean Martin as I cook. Luke's next to me making cannoli to go along with the gelato and Italian butter cookies Gail had already bought.

"You can't have Italian dessert without _cannoli!_ Come on now!" Luke really does make me laugh. Gail is artfully placing the gelato into serving glasses, and placing the cookies on serving platters. We seem to be falling into a rhythm, making this dinner that much more fun.

Jason's doing the dishes when the wait staff for tonight arrives; two young men and two young women. He brings them to the kitchen and introductions are made, after which he starts giving them their instructions for the evening. I notice before any of them start, they each hand Taylor a piece of paper. I can't help but wonder what that's about.

The servers are setting the table quickly and professionally when Christian arrives home. I'm oblivious of his arrival as I'm finishing the chicken parmesan, still singing away as by now I'm taking requests. I'm in my element, and feel giddy surrounded by such warm, kind, fun new friends.

Christian steps into the kitchen and announces; "Now _this_ I could get used to! Hello Ana baby." He startled me and made me jump, which he thought was 'cute'. I let him give me a peck on the lips. "It smells incredible in here, and the table looks like perfection. Wonderful job everyone, thank you so much. Gail—how're you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired still, but feeling better. Thank you, Sir."

"Please—_Christian_. Call me Christian, especially after today."

Gail smiles and nods at him.

"Taylor, Sawyer, good evening. Don't you two look…domestic!" They proceed to rib each other as if they were children. It doesn't feel like a man with his hired staff; it feels like a man with friends he didn't know he had until recently.

**TPOV**

I just love this woman. I love her as I love my daughter or my niece. I'm so grateful she fell into our laps, and especially right into the path of one Christian Grey. He has not been the same since he met her, nor has this apartment felt so alive. I'm still pleasantly surprised every time I hear the boss say 'please' or 'thank you', as Gail, Sawyer and I haven't heard those words in years. It feels good to be appreciated, I don't care who, or what age you are.

I needed to talk to the boss for a moment, so he leads Luke and me to his office. "Sir…I mean Christian, the items for Miss Steele were delivered earlier today and are upstairs. I placed them in your room, as I didn't think you'd mind her getting dressed there. Her career wardrobe will be delivered to her place tomorrow."

"Very good, thank you Taylor. How was Ana today, Sawyer?"

"Fine sir, in very good spirits. I didn't spot anyone watching her, nor did she receive any further threats. She seemed relieved to have me protecting her. She said she felt safe." I notice Luke can't stop the light flush in his cheeks, the gushing smile on his face, along with the gleam in his eyes at the mention of Ana's name. I think I'd better nip this in the bud before it gets outta hand.

"That's a big relief; I've been worried about her all day. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower and dress so I'm ready to greet my guests." He pats my shoulder and shakes Luke's hand as he exits the room.

Luke starts to leave the office when I call him back. He looks guilty and knows what I'm about to say. "Luke, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing? That's Ana Steele—the woman the boss is in love with! Do you have a death wish?" I step away from him and stand by the boss's desk. "Keep it in your pants, and try not to be so obvious with your crush before you get us both fired. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Sir, and I apologize. I didn't realize…" He looks down at the floor, and puts his arms behind his back. I feel as if I'm chastising a love sick teenager.

"It's my job to read people Luke, and I can read you too; I know you're falling fast and hard for her. I can't blame you: she's an amazing woman! But she's _off limits_. If you can't handle being around her in a professional manner, tell me and I'll find a way to get you out of being her personal protection."

"I can handle it T, I promise. I won't let it affect my job." He starts to nervously wring his hands.

"It better not, or I'll kick your ass before I let the boss get to you."

"Understood Taylor." He's still looking at the floor, unable to make eye contact. He knows he's been caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

I hope to _hell_ he doesn't fuck up and get us fired! "Good, now let's head back to the kitchen, see what else needs to be done."

**Grace POV**

I've never been so excited to be going to my son's apartment. Mia told me all about the two objects of my sons' eyes, and I'm thrilled to meet both of them tonight. I know Christian and Ana aren't 'official' as a couple, but Mia swore it is just a matter of time. I'm heading there now with Carrick to look after Gail, to make sure she is feeling better.

Christian greets us as we step off the elevator. "Hello darling, don't you look handsome." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and shakes hands with his father. "It smells so good in here! Gail outdid herself!"

Christian chuckles, "It wasn't all Gail, mom. Jason and I insisted she take it easy, so Ana offered to do most of the cooking. She's half Italian and a phenomenal cook! I can't wait for you to meet her."

Carrick and I are both stunned. Mia was right: he's got it bad for this girl! Until Mia told us about Ana, we assumed Christian was gay, but not 'out'. We have never seen him with any women outside of family, and my dear friend Elena. So, to not only see him with a young woman, but to be in love is more than I could've hoped for. I do hope she steps in and saves my son from himself. None of us know why or understand his reasons for pushing us all away for so long, but I'm hoping with Ana in his life, that will all change.

Carrick puts his arm around my waist, obviously as happy as I am about Ana. "Your mother and I are both very happy and excited to meet her. Mia told us so much about her—and Kate. It should be a lovely evening."

"Now sweetie, where is Gail. I really should check on her." I grab my medical bag as I place one hand on my sons arm, and hesitantly break from Carrick's embrace.

Christian escorts me over to his employee's personal quarters where Jason and Gail are resting for a little bit before dinner tonight. I greet them both with hugs and kisses. Jason and Gail feel like family to me, as they are with my son more than I am. They take care of him, and I know they love him. He's not just an employer to them, and that makes me happy. If he won't allow family to get close to him, it makes me feel better that my son is looked after by those he does feel closest to.

"How are you feeling Gail? Come and sit, let me check you over."

"I'm feeling okay, mostly tired. I know I can't go without eating regularly being hypoglycemic, but I was just so distracted today. I'm fine, really."

"I'm sure you are, but I'd feel better if you let me look." I listen to her heart and lungs, she has no fever, and oxygenation is perfect. Her ears, nose, throat, are all fine. On examination she looks in perfect health. But I can't help but wonder; what's going on that she'd crash that hard after missing breakfast by an hour?

"Gail, when was the last time you had a regular work up?"

Gail shrugged, "I had a physical done about six months ago."

"I'd like you to come in to the hospital tomorrow so I can run some tests."

Jason asks nervously, "Tests?"

"Yes, just routine, nothing to worry about. With hypoglycemia it's hard to watch it without keeping an eye on her levels, so she needs some blood work. That's all, nothing invasive."

"Okay, that sounds fine. You just tell me when, Grace."

"I'm working all day tomorrow, so whenever you're free, just come in. I'll tell them at the front desk I'm expecting you, and they'll send you right back." I put my equipment back into my medical bag. "I'll get you in and out as fast as possible. Now why don't you take a little nap, and we'll see you both soon."

"Thank you, Grace."

"I'll be joining you for that nap, babe." Jason says to Gail as I leave the room.

I make my way back to Christian and Carrick who are deep in conversation. I interrupt and ask when we'll be able to meet Ana.

"How about right now mom? She's still in the kitchen finishing up."

I instantly fall in step with my son as he leads us to the kitchen—and hopefully his future. As we enter the large area, I see four wait staff dressed similarly, Luke Sawyer, one of Christian's top security guys, and then a small beautiful brunette. Her hair is disheveled, she's sweating, and her apron is spattered with food. The sign of a good cook! She looks like a wonderful, sweet girl. It sounds like we caught her just as she is finishing up instructions to the staff about serving what and when. She doesn't see us, and it feels like we are eavesdropping.

"Okay, so the wine for tonight is in the fridge. Each bottle has a label on it, telling you which dish to serve it with. You already know where the glasses and tableware are, just in case we need extra. Both salads will be served family style, so just make sure you keep refilling as necessary. The chicken and lasagna may have to be warmed up for about ten minutes in the oven—use your best judgment. I trust you!" She manages to get a laugh out of all of them.

"Oh, and I made some extra for you all. Please eat before you start, we don't want anyone _else_ passing out from not eating!" She elicits more laughter from them. "Thank you all for helping tonight, and as I promised—Luke here will be doing the dishes!" Now they really start joking around and teasing Luke who is trying desperately to get out of dish duty.

"No way man, a bet's a bet! You lost, you clean! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find a shower and some clean clothes!" As Ana turns, she sees us standing there, in amused delight.

"Oh Christian! You startled me!" She says with her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry Ana; I was enjoying watching you at work." Christian says with a smile. "Please, let me introduce you to Carrick and Grace Grey. Mom, Dad—this is Anastasia Steele."

She extends her hand to shake Carrick's and then mine. I can't help myself and give her a quick hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to meet you. Mia, our daughter, told us all about you. She said you were beautiful, sweet, and funny, and she was right Anastasia."

"That's so kind of you and Mia to say. And please, call me Ana. I usually only hear 'Anastasia' when I'm in trouble!" She says with an infectious laugh. "I'm so excited to meet you both as well. I understand you're a lawyer" she looks at Carrick, and then looking at me adds, "And you're a doctor. I look forward to picking your brains! I find both fields fascinating."

"Yes, of course, I look forward to chatting with you." I mean it with all sincerity.

"But first, if you'll forgive me, I _must_ find a shower, and some clean clothes." She says as she looks down at her own appearance.

Christian whisks her off upstairs so she can clean up, leaving Carrick and I standing there as happy as two kids on Christmas morning.

**APOV**

I'm a sweaty, knotted hair, food covered mess of a woman, and I'm overjoyed when Christian brings me to his room to shower and dress for tonight. The fact that I will be standing naked where he just was in the shower, as well as seeing where he sleeps, really gets me wanting to rush into a relationship with him. I feel like one big ball of walking hormones_. Focus Ana_.

He went all out and had a dress and shoes delivered for me from Neiman's. _Neiman's_ for crying out loud! I've only ever seen that store from the outside looking in. I feel happily out of my element.

As I'm drying off from my shower I hear Kate's distinctive voice calling me. "Ana, are you in here?"  
"I'm just drying off. Be out in a sec!" I call out to her.

"Oh my god Ana, I just met the parents! They were so sweet, and just adorable. Hey, do you need help getting ready?"

"I know, I met them too, right before I showered. They are so kind, but I'm still nervous—and I'm not even dating their son! And yes, of course I need your help! I have no idea what to do with my hair and makeup and I'm running out of time."

I step out of the bathroom in my matching bra and panty set Christian had ordered along with the dress and shoes. "You like what Christian had sent over?" I model my underwear, getting a much needed laugh with Kate.

"Please tell me you are wearing more than that!"

"No, that's how Christian does business now—strutting half naked women he likes in front of them." I can't help but roll my eyes at her as I smile. "_Of course_ there's more, he said it's hanging in his closet. I still don't know what it looks like. I hope I'm not dressed as a slut, or an old woman!" Kate laughs, but she has no idea how serious I am.

We both step inside this _man cave_ Christian calls a closet. There among the many expensive designer shirts and suits is a garment bag with my name on it. Below it is a box, obviously holding shoes to match. I open the bag, holding my breath at the suspense.

"Holy shit Ana! That's a seriously stunning dress; it's perfect for tonight. I'd say he doesn't see you as a whore, or a matron." Kate says teasingly.

I take the dress from the hanger and admire it. It's a short, strapless, black satin dress that's form fitting, but not made to be too tight. It has a flattering heart shaped neckline, and eye catching peacock detail: the metallic embroidery in colors of gold, silver, green, turquoise, and deep blue starts from the right hip and trails up and across to envelop the left breast. It's perfect, and the most stunning dress I've ever worn.

I open the shoe box and find a pair of black satin stilettos with an open toe, and crystal beading in the colors and shape of a peacock feather on the outside of each shoe, matching the dress. There is also a matching black clutch bag with a note from Christian thanking me for being his 'above and beyond' date for the evening.

Kate snaps me back to reality, "Okay Steele, we have about thirty minutes to get you finished up. Put on that fabulous dress, and come back to the bathroom. I'm thinking a messy side bun—it's quick and easy, and for your makeup I'm thinking dramatic eyes, nude lips. What do you think?"

"Sure, I guess. So long as I'm not late. I'd hate to be late tonight of all nights!" I speak as I turn my back to Kate so she can zip my dress up.

I must admit Kate is a miracle worker. Fifteen minutes later I'm completely ready and looking for the rest of the dinner party. They must be the noise and the voices coming from the living room. As I walk into the room, the men in the room all stand, but everyone gets very quiet.

_That's not awkward or anything…_

Then I see Christian; he looks like a man who needs a drink. I smile at everyone and say hello quickly so that I can speak to Christian privately for a few moments.

"Ana…You look captivating. I'm almost speechless." He says as he kisses the back of my hand. He's wearing a black pinstriped suit, white shirt, and turquoise blue tie. It looks expensive, and very well made. Who am I kidding—Christian Grey can make a burlap sack look good. Either way, He looks hot and I'm purring like a kitten.

"Thank you Christian, you look amazing as well." And smell amazing…_oh god, I think I just ovulated._ "Um, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Of course Ana." He leads me towards his office and closes the door behind me. "Is everything alright?" He asks nervously.

"Oh yes, just perfect." I say with a smile, instantly putting him out of his misery. "I really wanted to thank you for the dress, shoes, bag…everything. I'm completely blown away. You really did too much, this wasn't necessary—but I'm kinda glad you did it anyway." I wink and smile at him.

"It makes me happy to do it, which reminds me…" He steps away from me and heads to his desk where he retrieves another box. "I wanted to really thank you for saving my ass tonight, and for putting this all together on such short notice. And, well, I just wanted to get them for you. Please, open it."

_Oh my God, it's from Cartier!_ I open the small box with shaking hands. I'm just not used to this. I gasp loudly as I see the gorgeous diamond earrings he's just gifted me; they are each three square cut stones, two smaller ones leading down to a larger one on the bottom- simple, classic and stunning. I adore the gesture, but I can't possibly keep them.

"Christian…I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you." He says with a smile.

"Thank you, but I really can't accept these. The dress, shoes, bag…_and diamonds_? It's just too much."

"Please Ana, It's just a gift. I can afford it, and what's the point of having money if I can't buy those special people in my life nice things. Don't you like them?" He sounds disappointed.

"I do, really! They're gorgeous! But…I'm just your friend. I'm not 'special'; I'm not your girlfriend."

He takes a deep breath and takes the earrings from me. "_Yet_, Ana; _not my girlfriend yet_. Friend or not, you are special—to me. And it makes me happy to give you beautiful things." He places the diamonds on my ear.

I must admit, they are spectacular—especially on me! I can't help but smile. "Okay, you win. How can I fight you when these gifts look _so damn good_ on me?" I say facetiously. He kisses my ear as he places the last diamond in it.

"Seriously though, you seem so convinced that you'll convince me to date you. What if I decide not to?"

"Well, has that thought ever crossed your mind?" He says with a huge grin.

I can't help but blush. "You do know I'm gonna make you work for it, right?" He just nods. "You're very lucky I have such a forgiving nature. Now, I need to discuss business with you."

"What's on your mind?"

"Your guests tonight; I need more information on them other than 'business associates' if I don't want to look like a fool."

He nods, and I can see the businessman come out. "Of course Ana, I apologize. Well Ros is my second in command. She's an older woman, very intelligent, a little rough around the edges. Her wife Gwen is very sweet, but very quiet. Don't expect to hold a long conversation there."

"You mentioned some people from Australia."

"Yes, they're the reason for the dinner tonight. See, Mister Simon Chesterfield is the current owner of an old family run shipyard business. His son Michael has no interest in it as it is. It's floundering since losing some military contracts." He pauses to think for a moment. "Michael would rather sell it for what he can get, than spend a small fortune rebuilding the company. It's valuable land, so if I can buy it, and sell it off piece by piece, I'll make a mint." He walks over to the leather couch and sits down. "But I do have something up my sleeve."

I sit next to him on the couch, acutely aware that I'm showing quite a lot of leg. It doesn't go unnoticed by Christian, as his eyes devour my body before making eye contact. "So why doesn't Simon just agree to the sale then?"

He puts his arm on the back of the couch, just barely touching my naked neck. "I'm not sure, but my gut is telling me it's more an emotional attachment then he's letting on, and he doesn't want to let it go. I think he's also a bit upset with his son for not stepping up to try to fix it."

"That's understandable, especially if it's been in the family for generations. So tonight, you are trying to show him your human side. Let him see you are all about family as well, even though you're richer than Bill Gates."

"That my dear, beautiful girl is absolutely correct. _Damn,_ I love your mind!"

"I thought you wanted me for my body?" I say humorously.

He responds with a belly laugh which makes me laugh too. "Oh baby, I am very attracted to you physically, but that's not the only reason I want you as mine." He stands and extends his hand to me. I take it and stand, and as we leave his office he says," I promise, we will have a heart to heart about everything; you, me, us, the blonde chick, the letter…all of it. But tonight, let's just enjoy!"

**CPOV**

We come out of my office hand in hand, and go to greet the rest of my family, along with Gail and Jason. Elliot approaches me, and pulls me to the side, just as I see Ana hugging some strange guy. I don't have a clue who he is; I didn't invite him. But right now Elliot has my attention.

"Hey bro, I tried to reach you earlier. Kate's brother Ethan arrived in town unexpectedly and is going to be staying with her and Ana. I couldn't just leave him alone; I hope you don't mind that I brought him."

"Oh, so that's who Ana's hugging? No, it's fine." I wave him off. "I know there's plenty of food! Ana and Gail made a feast. I just hope he's not a tool, man. I may have to kick both your asses." I elbow him in the ribs.

"Nah, he's pretty cool. Very smart kid. He's about Mia's age."

"_Oh crap._ Mia will be here, and I really hope she doesn't flirt. I'd be so embarrassed." As I'm speaking, Mia walks in. "Speak of the devil…" I whisper to Elliot. He and I crack up, but manage to greet Mia. "I thought mom and dad said you'd be bringing a date. What happened?"

"Oh, it didn't work out. His _wife_ reminded him he's not single…the lying jerk…" Mia quickly gets over this latest disappointment in the male form as soon as she sees Kate and Ana. The three of them chat away about food and fashion with great enthusiasm.

I look over and see my mom and Gail talking about God knows what, my dad and Jason having a pre-dinner drink, and I'm just ogling my beautiful, sexy woman. When Sawyer escorts Mister Chesterfield and his son Michael, along with their wives into the living room I am able to greet them by myself first. Simon introduces me to his wife Ruby, and to Michael's wife Colleen. I then usher them in to the room, and make the introductions. When I introduce Ana, I'm sure to stress _'friend'_.

After ten minutes we are invited to sit for dinner. Ana's idea to serve the salads family style is a big hit. It's very personable, and just the tone I want to present. The four servers are polite, friendly, and exceptional at their jobs. I make a mental note to find out their names and to hire them from now on. Maybe even for Mia's restaurant.

I don't know if it's the alcohol, or Ana's presence, but I feel the need to say something. Standing with wine in hand, I say, "I just want to thank you all for coming. It's a wonderful feeling to have ones whole family and close friends all together. I also wanted to say _Brava_ to Gail, and Ana—who prepared an exceptional feast for us." I raise my glass and end by saying, "The man who has both family and friends can never be poor; I am blessed to be a very wealthy man. Cheers!" The women look very touched as we all drink to my toast.

As we eat our main meal of chicken parmesan and lasagna, I can't help but listen to some of the conversations. Gail and Colleen have hit it off as if they're old friends. Nobody is discussing business, just enjoying conversation. I'm at one end of the table, Ana, then Michael to my right. Simon and Ruby are across from Ana and their son. We have been discussing literature, art, music, movies, travel—you name it—when Ana surprises me once again. "What I've always wanted to do is ride my bike across America, really see the sites."

"Well I'll be! A little Sheila like you rides a _bikey_? I'm impressed! What do you ride, Miss?" I hear Simon ask in disbelief with his mesmerizing Aussie accent.

"Call me Ana, please! I ride a Kawasaki 440. It's an old one, but I love it. It was a gift from my Dad when I graduated high school. It was his, and I can still remember being a little girl and watching him work on it." The smile on her face and the faraway look in her eyes completely warms my heart. She continues, "The smell of the oil, the dirty rag he always stuffed in his back pocket, oh and of course _The Grateful Dead_ playing continuously in the background!" She didn't realize almost everyone was listening to her, and when she mentioned the band, Kate, Elliot, Ana and I chuckled lightly. Ana explained, "My dad's a hippie. Always has been, always will be." Everyone nods and giggles in understanding.

"My Simon here rides, but I won't get near it. Ana dear, aren't you afraid of being labeled a rebel, or worse—_a slut_?" Ruby almost whispers the word. "Forgive me, I don't mean to insinuate you are. I just remember only the girls from 'the wrong side of the tracks' rode bikes years ago." Roz and Gwen snicker, as they know all too well what it's like to be labeled.

My mother can't help but agree with Ruby, being of the same age. "Yes! I still remember my grandmother warning me to stay away from _those_ girls!" We all start laughing heartily.

Ana really wins the crowd over when she says gesturing to her dress, "What can I say? This _bird's_ gotta fly!" After the laughter dies down she adds, "Obviously times are different: I can easily say I am _not _a slut, or a tough girl, or from the wrong side of the tracks. Last I checked, anyway!" She says causing another eruption in laughter from the crowd.

"Well of course not Ana! You're such a darling girl, and we are so happy that we got to meet you. Christian, you have exquisite taste in friends!" Ruby says clearly under Ana's spell as well.

"Thank you Ruby, it's so sweet of you to say! Maybe I've convinced you to go for a ride now?"

"I'm not sure about that, sweetie!" Ruby cackles.

"What if you all come back here on your way home, and you ride for a charity event? Would I be able to convince you then?" Ana asks.

_I didn't know Ana's involved in charity events…_

Michael speaks up and says, "Now I'm intrigued—what's this charity event for?"

_Yeah Ana, what's this charity?_

"I started working with a group several months ago. They are called B.A.C.A. Bikers Against Child Abuse."

Before Ana could say another word, all four of our visitors are hollering, and saying stuff like, 'no shit', 'no fucking way', 'good on ya mate', et cetera. Michael finally interjects and explains, "My dad here is a long time member of B.A.C.A. I think he's more than a little proud that you have become involved with the group."

"_Are you_ _serious_?" Ana asks flabbergasted.

"Too right!" Simon confirms with a grin from ear to ear.

I can't help but wonder if Ana did a little homework, or if she's sincerely surprised. She's a good little actress, or she's really great for business. Either way, I win.

The entire party spends the rest of dinner discussing different charity events, including my family's charity, Coping Together, and what sparked our individual desire to want to get involved with helping abused children.

As dessert is served, Ana makes sure to mention that Luke made the cannoli, because you can't, according to him, have Italian desert and not have them. She adds, "As I recall he said 'Non sopporto la gente che non prendono seriamente il cibo'." Our four guests as well as Ana and Sawyer start laughing, and agreeing in unison. I look at Ana and she says, "It means: I can't stand people that don't take food seriously." She's staring at Sawyer who's standing at the doorway on duty, and he's smiling at her, both of them slightly blushing.

He suddenly says, "I _believe_ I said: Uno non può pensare bene, amare bene, dormire bene, se non ha mangiato bene. (One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one hasn't eaten well.) _You_ made the other comment!"

Ana is hysterical laughing, making it contagious, and says, "Oh no Luke, I mean _Mister Sawyer,_ I believe I said: Tutto ciò che vedete lo devo alla pasta!" (Everything you see I owe to pasta)

Suddenly everyone is yelling 'Sophia Loren!" followed by more laughter.

Ana stops laughing enough to fill me in, apologizing for her rudeness, and kissing both my cheeks: a very European thing that I absolutely love, especially when she does it. I'm not even upset at being in the dark at first; I think I just fell harder for her. But I think Sawyer did too. He's another issue...

_So my girl and Sawyer have an inside thing between them?_ I look at Jason. He nods and shrugs his shoulders. I know what that means: 'Yes, you're right; I'll talk to him'. I'm going to ignore Sawyer out of fear of embarrassing both of us. He will be dealt with later. Ruby starts talking to me about Seattle and local attractions, when I hear Simon start talking in a low tone to Ana—in Italian. _I have to learn this language..._

"Sei una bella gentili, le donne, di talento Ana. Eppure ti sembra triste. Solitario. Devo dirvi - questo uomo qui è disperatamente innamorato di te; un sentimento che credo sia comune, no? Basta non farlo aspettare troppo a lungo, ed essere sicuri di invitarci al matrimonio. (You're a beautiful, kind, talented women Ana. And yet you seem sad. Lonely. I must tell you- this man here is desperately in love with you; a feeling I believe is mutual, no? Just don't make him wait too long, and be sure to invite us to the wedding.)"

He winks at her with a kind smile.

"Oh Simon, come corretto siete! Che faccio, e so che si sente lo stesso. Tuttavia, mi ha fatto male prima. Come faccio a sapere che non mi farà male di nuovo? Ho bisogno di tempo. Tempo per lui per dimostrare a me io lo posso fidarmi con il mio cuore. (Oh Simon, how correct you are! I do, and I know he feels the same. However, he has hurt me before. How do I know he won't hurt me again? I need time. Time for him to prove to me I can trust him with my heart.)."

She looks so serious. I really wish I knew what he's saying to her!

"Bambina, abbiamo sempre fatto male quelli che amiamo; ciò che conta è se entrambi sono ancora lì quando la polvere si cancella. Egli ti ama, di questo sono sicuro. E sono certo che farà passare una vita cercando di riprendere quel dolore che ti ha causato. (Baby girl, we always hurt the ones we love; what matters is if both are still there when the dust clears. He loves you, of that I'm sure. And I'm certain he will spend a lifetime trying to take back that hurt he caused you.)."

I see tears start rolling down Ana's face. Simon takes her hand and kisses it, and then squeezes it firmly, giving her a strong look. She nods in return and wipes her tears. She mouths 'thank you' to Simon.

After everyone has eaten and drank to uncomfortableness, we all stand and stretch. Our four guests tell us they are tired and have to go back to the hotel to rest. I was hoping to get a chance to discuss business with Simon, but it looks like I won't. As I'm saying goodnight to Ruby and Colleen, I see Ana in a corner talking very quickly and determinedly with Simon and Michael. After about ten minutes they finally say their goodbyes, with Simon hugging and kissing Ana as if she were his long lost daughter. I don't know if I should be nervous or not.

"Simon, it was so good to see you all again. Thanks so much for coming. Maybe when you get back from holiday..."

Simon interrupts, "Save it Grey. This was the best damn business dinner I've ever been to, and I've been in business a very long time. I actually felt as if I was dining with my family. No need to wait that long: I will sell to you, at your original offered price. But, that little woman there seems to think you have something up your sleeve."

_She really is good for business!_ "She's too right sir." I say with a genuine smile.

Simon clasps my bicep with his hand and says, "I'll give you ten minutes."

**APOV**

An hour later, and Christian and Simon are still in his office, and his parents along with Ros and Gwen have gone home. Taylor graciously offered to take Michael and the two women back to their hotel, and either he or Sawyer will bring Simon when he and Christian are done speaking. Gail has gone to bed, and Sawyer did the dishes while the servers finished cleaning up everything else.

Suddenly Christian and Simon emerge still in high spirits from his office. With some final hugs and handshakes, Simon takes his leave, with Taylor as his escort back to his hotel.

"So? I'm dying here, how'd it go?"

"It's a go! When they come back through Seattle, we'll work out the final details, and put it all on paper. All thanks to you Ana."

Before I have a chance to smile, speak or protest, he's grabbed me by my hips, and is slowly and seductively kissing me, teasing my mouth with his tongue. Fuck, this is so good!

"Alright bro, keep it in your pants!" Elliot interrupts. I guess Christian didn't realize that some people were still here.

After a warm goodnight to Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan, Christian goes right back to kissing me. I can't resist him, his warmth, his smell, and his hands. Simon's words keep echoing in my ear. _Is he right?_ Our kissing grows more passionate, and he lifts me up still kissing me. He sits on the couch in the living room and places me on his lap. He starts kissing my neck, my collarbone, his hands deftly undoing my pinned up messy bun. I can feel his dick throbbing against me, and for the first time ever, I want a man to touch me. I can't stop him. I don't want to stop him. I want him.

_I love him_.

He stops and breathing ragged, he just looks into my eyes. We are both at a loss for words. I start kissing him again, very slowly. I turn my body so I'm straddling him now, my short dress hiked almost up to my hips. I can feel him throbbing against my now wet and wanting core. I keep kissing him as I start to undo his tie, and unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt. I kiss along his jaw, down his neck, and suck on his earlobe. He groans as his hands move along my body, grabbing and squeezing my ass. I stop and just look at him. His eyes are dark and intense with desire, his breathing is heavy. My breathing matches his, my hair is now down but still messy. I want to make love to him. But I have no idea how. He places his left hand on my cheek and runs his thumb over my full and swollen lips. I have to close my eyes at the intimacy of this moment, and just take it in. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me as he stands up. I instinctively wrap my legs around him as he kisses and bites my clavicle. I feel like I'm going to burst. But just then he stops, and places me down on the floor. I look at him perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't Ana, not like this. We have so much to discuss before we get physical. And you're a virgin; you're first time should be special."

"It will be special...with you."

"It will, I promise. Just not yet." He smiles.

This is the first time a man has stopped _me_ from going further, and not the other way around. Those men that I've stopped all said they felt rejected. I don't—I feel _respected._ Wow, so _this_ is what it feels like to be valued? I could get used to this.

"I guess I should get going. Can Sawyer still drive me?"

Christian sets his jaw at the mention of Sawyer, and says, "No, he's off for the night. I'll take you, and your night security should be at your place by the time we get there."

The drive to my place is too quick, but we spend it discussing his detailed plans with Simon and the shipyard. It sounds amazing, and I'm so excited and proud of my _friend_. Christian helps me out of the car, and walks me to my door to ensure my safety.

"I'd love to kiss you again Ana, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop if I do." He says with all seriousness. Instead he hugs me, kisses my head, and both my hands. "Thank you again for helping prepare everything, and charming the pants off of the Chesterfields!"

We both giggle. "You're more than welcome; it was my pleasure, honestly. I enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun. And I made new friends!"

"I have to say—hearing you speak Italian was a huge turn on. I really need to learn it."

"I'll keep it in mind for another time." I smile as I get my keys out and unlock my door. "Kate's not home or Ethan. She must be with Elliot, or the four of them went to IHOP or something. I don't know if you noticed, but Mia and Ethan really hit it off."

"I noticed, but don't think I'm happy about it! But at least this one I have a little say with since Elliot is dating his sister. If it goes anywhere, Elliot and I will have a talk with little Ethan."

"Goodnight Christian." I say laughing.

"Goodnight, beautiful." He says with a smile as he shuts the door behind him. I immediately lock it.

I head to my room to get undressed, when I notice my closet has been filled with more clothes and shoes! Perfect to wear in an office; very professional, attractive, without being revealing. Christian strikes again... I get undressed and put all my new stuff from tonight away, including my very expensive earrings. They really are flawless!

I put my pajamas on and go to get in my bed. I pulled my blanket back to find another note, about a dozen small dead animals and the bloody knife apparently used to kill them._ Oh shit. Oh no. How could this have happened?_ The note reads:

_Do you like my gift? It reminds me of you. Can't wait to play you stupid cunt._

I hear a noise coming from the bathroom, and I start to check it out. _Maybe one of the animals wasn't quite dead? _I grab my phone that I'd left to charge and tiptoe out of my room. I'm not panicked, or scared. I don't know why—maybe I'm going into shock? I decide to not be some typical chick in the movies who goes into the basement calling out if anyone is there—only to be shot, stabbed, suffocated, et cetera. I unlock my phones' screen and dial 911 as I head to my front door. As it's ringing, and I just reach the door, all hell breaks loose.

_Now_ I'm in panic mode.

Out of nowhere I hear a door open, and suddenly see a person standing maybe six feet in front of me all in black, their head and face covered by a ski mask. They go to grab me, but I manage to kick them in the groin, and unlock my door to make my escape. I just keep screaming "_Help me!_" while I run for my life. I completely forgot that I dropped my phone in my haste to escape, but I know my GPS is on, so the police will show up.

I see Jackson, my night security guy, running towards me. He's on his phone just yelling, "_Code red T! Code red! Get to Ana's place immediately!"_ And he hangs up as he grabs me. I nestle into his large chest, his hulking arms wrapped around me protectively.

"It's okay Miss. The police are on their way, and so are Taylor and Mister Grey." I just stand there quietly in his arms for what feels like forever, but is in fact just five minutes or so.

I push away from him just in time to vomit near the grass and trees. I hear the police sirens close by, but I see Taylor and Christian first. They both come running over to me, Christian holding me so tight I almost can't breathe.

**CPOV**

"_Oh my God_ Ana, It's entirely my fault. I wasn't thinking, I was in such a haze...I should've had Jackson sweep your apartment before I brought you in. _I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry...so sorry Ana."_ I just keep apologizing as I kiss her head and face. "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again, and I mean it."

As soon as Taylor and I arrived, Jackson went to his car and retrieved a bottle of water for Ana. She rinsed her mouth a few times, and then toke a long cool drink. Taylor has gone into her apartment, gun drawn, to check it out.

He comes back out just as the police arrive. He holsters his gun and shows his ID and license to carry, explaining who he is. They recognize Taylor immediately and speak freely with him. He just keeps shaking his head, and telling them it's horrific. The suspect has apparently fled the scene, as one of the back windows was wide open leading easily to the fire escape. I call him over for _some_ kind of information, as Ana is in no condition to relay what happened. She's not even able to speak right now. I look into her eyes and can see she isn't here.

"Hey T, get an ambulance; I think Ana may be in shock or something. She can't speak, or stop shaking. She's almost catatonic, her eyes are vacant."

"I already told the cops to get one as soon as they got here. After seeing her place, I knew she'd have a breakdown of sorts."

"_Tell me_." I'm pleading with him; I need to know what happed to my girl.

He heaves a big sigh. "There was another note left on her bed...along with mutilated small animals. The knife used to kill them was also left behind. I'm not sure if she saw anything else. I found her phone by the front door, still connected to 911. I spoke to them and ended the call when the police showed up. Also, her flowers from you were destroyed and left in Kate's room."

"What else was there?" I'm so angry at myself, and this person for hurting my Ana. I have to find out who's doing this.

He shakes his head no at me, and whispers, "Later. Not in front of her, she's been through enough."

"Ana" Taylor calls her to get her attention, but gets no response. He continues anyway, "I'm not sure what you did to get away, but whatever it was, you did the right thing: you called 911 and got the hell out of there. I'm proud of you." He strokes her hair as I still hold her in my arms, snuggled against my chest. He tries to comfort her like a father would his daughter.

"Sir, I'm going to call Gail, let her know what's going on; she was so upset when Jackson's call came in. I'll also call your mom, and Elliot. It's Kate's place too and just maybe she can help talk to Ana, get her out of this state."

I nod in agreement, and watch as the police come in and out of Ana and Kate's apartment. They are carrying black bags filled with God knows what, and I can see the flash through the windows as someone takes pictures of the scene. When the ambulance finally arrives, I pick up Ana and carry her over to them, and lay her on the stretcher. I promise her I'll be back in just a moment. I have to talk to Taylor and find out the rest of the story. He's just getting off the phone when I approach him.

I want to just break down into tears but I have to be strong for Ana. Taylor hangs up the phone and just looks at me like he wants to smash something.

"That was Elliot. He and Kate are on their way, as are your folks. Mia and Ethan were with them, so expect them also."

"A three ring circus. _Great_. Okay, so tell me what you wouldn't say in front of Ana."

"Are you sure you want to hear it sir?" I swallow hard and nod yes. "Alright, well I already told you about the dead animals on her bed, with the knife and note, along with the destroyed flowers. What I didn't tell you is that the murdered animals were gutted, and their reproductive organs removed."

I start turning pale, but urge him to continue.

Taylor puts a hand on my shoulder. "Christian, are you okay?"

"Just tell me quick—like removing a bandage."

Taylor nods, but starts to turn red with hatred. "The organs were removed because they were placed in the bathtub, and refrigerator, along with pictures of Ana's face superimposed on women's naked bodies. Her bras and panties were on display in specific places only Ana would look: like in her closed laptop, certain books, and her nightstand under her birth control pills. There was blood covering the crotch areas of those undergarments. The ones left in her dresser drawer were ripped and torn to shreds." Taylor is now sweating profusely and grabs a rag from his pocket and wipes his forehead.

"Christian, forgive me for asking, but is Ana a virgin?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I'm furious he'd ask such a personal question. But then again, he may already have an idea she is, but not confirmation. He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so he must have a reason. I decide to answer him honestly. "Yes, she is. Now tell me why that matters."

"It's just a hunch, but I think the animal blood left in her underwear may be alluding to her virginity, or loss thereof. It's not something the detectives would pick up on without knowing. Sir, I'd like your permission to give them that bit of information."

"I trust you have your reasons being in your line of work, but can you tell me why her virginity would matter to the police?"

Looking me square in my eyes, and in absolute seriousness, Taylor announces, "If my hunch is correct—and I believe that it is—then this stalker _has_ to be someone who knows she's a virgin."

_Fucking shit. Oh my God_. He's right, unconditionally right. I know Ana hasn't told many people about her sexual history, so that should make it easier to narrow down who this asshole is. "You have my permission to tell the necessary authorities about Ana. I will explain it to her."

Taylor nods, and then adds, "One more thing: I also found surveillance pictures of her starting from several weeks ago. On those pictures are detailed descriptions of what this person is going to do to her. I'm sorry, sir, but I won't tell you what they said so don't ask me."

I don't plan on asking him, as I really don't think I can handle it right now. I feel a little nauseous, and crouch down and lower my head.

"Christ, Jason...I got them the best security money can buy. How the _fuck_ did someone get in there? Why would someone want to hurt her? She's the sweetest woman I've ever met." I turn around and look at Ana being treated with the paramedics. "I have to go be with her." I turn and walk away so he can't see the tears forming in my eyes.

I wipe my eyes as I approach Ana. I can see she has snapped enough out of her shock that she can make eye contact with me.

"Christian...it... it wasn't your fault." I lean down to her and she just grabs on to me with both arms and nearly squeezes the life out of me. I sit down on the stretcher with her and she crawls into my lap, never letting go. I just hold her and rock her and let her cry, as I see my mom hurriedly make her way over.

"You know it's good that she's crying. I'd be worried if she weren't." I don't know why, but it's always a relief to hear your mother's voice no matter what age you are. "She's right; it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault but the person who tried to hurt this sweet girl. I don't want you blaming yourself, she needs you." I look away because I can't hold my tears back anymore. "Christian, look at me..." I look up, tears staining my face. "It's plain to see that the two of you already love each other. Don't let your presumed guilt get in the way, my darling boy."

"Thanks mom. I love you. I know you're not used to hearing that from me, but I do, and always have. I wish I had told you more often." My mom, this amazing woman, starts to cry with me, as she kisses the top of my head.

Hours later, we are all exhausted. The police have finished up and released the girls' apartment. My mom convinced the paramedics to release Ana to her care—and mine. Elliot, along with Taylor, went in and grabbed a few necessities for the girls. Neither of them wants, nor are allowed, to stay here tonight. After some strict instructions, Grace headed home. When she arrived earlier and understood what was involved, she made Ethan take Mia home. This was not something Mia needed to see. Mia is of a very sensitive nature, and seeing what Ana went through may have just sent her over the edge.

Taylor heads home with Ana and I in the backseat of the SUV; she falls asleep instantly against my shoulder, and holding my hand. I know she won't want to sleep alone tonight, and I can't help but be happy that she will be sleeping beside me again. But I have one thing on my mind: holding her close to protect her.

**TPOV**

I want to beat someone within an inch of their life. What this poor girl has been through is unreal, and disgusting. I don't understand why some people are just picked out from the crowd and made to suffer for their entire lives. I know we all have our own peccadillos, but to go so long, and have such extreme punishment makes you wonder.

Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I'm sure Christian and I will be getting a workout in, as well as taking Gail for her tests. I need to meet with my "Eliminate Elena" team, and contact Flynn to tell him everything that's happened, and insist he come see them both. I know he's been on vacation with his family, as Christian has tried numerous times to reach him. He should be back now, or be back very soon. Hell, maybe I will even schedule an appointment. Even stone cold machines need to vent sometimes.

But right now, tonight, I'm going to curl up with the woman I love, and hopefully get some sleep.

**APOV**

I woke up in Christian's bed alone. I know he was with me last night, as I remember him holding me. He left a single red rose on his pillow so I'd see it when I woke up. That's so sweet of him. I lay there holding it, smelling its sweet scent.

Thirty minutes later I'm heading to the kitchen and I'm greeted by Gail and Sawyer. I'm not feeling very well; probably the after effects of last night. I'm physically exhausted, depressed, my head hurts, and my body aches. Gail greets me first with a warm smile and big motherly hug. She doesn't say much, just that she's sorry for me, as she wipes tears from her face. Sawyer seems uncomfortable even just looking me in the eyes. I notice he's a bit red in the face and quiet; not his normal jovial self with me. I think I know what's wrong.

Gail leaves me some food on the breakfast bar although I couldn't possibly eat right now. I get myself a large cup of coffee, and sit in front of my food. She leaves the room for a moment, I'm not sure why, but its fine: I need a few minutes alone with my friend Luke who's sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Sawyer?" No response.

"Luke?" Still nothing.

"_Farm boy_?" I see him smile and turn red. He sits back, takes a deep breath.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm so sorry Ana. I blame myself. I should've waited till Jackson got there, then swept your apartment before you arrived. I'm so ashamed." He puts his head down and just shakes it.

"Come here, please." I don't have the energy to cheer everyone else up, _and_ do all the walking. He slowly gets up, still looking dejected.

"Luke, look at me." He looks up with such hurt and anger in his face. "You're my friend, right?" He nods yes. "As my friend, would you _ever_ intentionally put me in harm's way?"

"Never. Absolutely not." He says adamantly. "I'm so disturbed by what happened...Listen, I know I'm probably going to lose my job over it, as well I should. I didn't do my job. So if I'm gonna lose my job, then I _must_ be at fault."

"Luke, please, nobody could've known what was waiting for me in there. _Hell_, Christian walked me into the apartment and had no clue! You can't blame yourself, I don't blame you, and I know nobody else blames you. Or even Jackson for Christ's sake!" Luke is standing in front of me, so to get my point across I grab the lapels of his jacket and shake him a little. "_I mean it_; I can't handle you thinking it's your entire fault! It's not; it's just one of those things that happened." I start to tear up. I hate anyone taking blame for this person's actions, and even worse that my friend will most likely lose his job.

"Please don't cry Ana," Luke says very softly as he places his hands on my face.

_Uh oh_.

He wipes the tears from my face with his thumbs, as he whispers, "_I love you_."

_How do I stop him without making him feel worse?_ I trust Luke, but I don't want him hurting more than he already is.

"All I wanted from the moment I met you was to protect you and to be with you. It's not easy to be around you and not feel something for you." He takes a step backward, still looking at me. "You have no idea how beautiful, funny and smart you are, do you? I just lose myself whenever I'm around you. Last night when you entered the room, I felt my heart in my throat. You literally took my breath away." He takes a deep breath, as more tears appear in my eyes.

I can't help but smile at his kind words, but I'm at a loss as to what to say to him. It feels like he's saying goodbye, and I hate it. I look down for a moment and when I look up again, Luke's lips are on mine. I'm very surprised: I don't push him away, but I don't kiss him back either. I place my hands over his. His kiss is soft, sweet, and precious. There are no tongues, no passion, just ..._goodbye_.

"I wish I had met you before Mister Grey, I may have stood a chance." He says when we part lips. I notice he's almost in tears, and in his embarrassment he starts to leave the room, but stops with his back to me. "I'm really sorry Ana, for everything. I really hope you find true happiness."

And with that, Luke walks out of the kitchen; from my life, I'm just not certain. If Christian finds out about this conversation Luke will be dead, let alone fired. I just hope nobody heard or saw anything!

I realize I love Luke Sawyer too. Just not in the same way he loves me. Maybe if I had met him before I met Christian, something could've developed. But I know in my heart of hearts, I'm destined to be with Christian. He is my love, and my life. Maybe I can convince him to not fire Luke...

Gail comes back a few minutes later. I'm not sure if she saw anything, but the look on her face shows she knows something. I decide to just tackle the elephant in the room. "Gail, please don't tell Jason or Christian! Luke's hurting enough for all of us; he doesn't need to be pummeled by the two of them."

She sighs, then smiles as she says, "Tell them what?" She places the dishes in the dishwasher and cleans up. Then she asks me to accompany her to the hospital to see Grace for her blood work. Jason is too busy with Christian, plus she thinks it would be good if I let Grace check me out again too. I have nothing else to do, as I don't even know where Christian is, so I agree. It will help distract me. Ryan- who takes care of Gail when Jason isn't around will be with us; and since he is still employed as of now, Luke Sawyer will be my protection. It's very hard for me to trust anyone, let alone men: but I completely trust these new men in my life. I feel perfectly safe when they are around me.

**Gail POV**

I feel better having Ana with me. I could use a female friend right now, and my sister is too far away. I'm really not feeling well, but I figured it best not to tell Jason. He'd just worry and then drive me crazy. I think it's good too for Grace to see Ana, maybe she can convince her to find someone to talk to.

Thirty minutes later Ana is showered, dressed and ready to go. I explain to her that Elliot and Taylor went in her and Kate's apartment last night after the police left, and grabbed some things for them. Christian also had Caroline Acton at Neiman's send some clothes for her, and to Elliot's, for Kate.

"He's so thoughtful! I love that about him." She says, then adds, "Where are he and Jason? I haven't seen him yet this morning. He left me a beautiful rose on the pillow, but no note or anything."

"Yeah, well he figured with the luck you're having with notes lately, it best to not leave you one." We both can't help a chuckle. "He and Jason had an early run, then an intense workout with Claude Bastille. And then Jason said something about taking care of some business. Christian wanted me to tell you to take your phone—he'll text you later."

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the reminder! I keep forgetting the damn thing!" She runs upstairs quickly to retrieve it, and then all four of us are off to see Grace.

Grace wasn't kidding: we were whisked right in. She looked us both over again, ordered my blood and urine tests, wrote a prescription for Ana for anxiety, and convinced her to give therapy another shot. Ana did therapy previously, but got little out of it. She says she learned to not base her self-worth on whether a man loved her or not, but got no help whatsoever with her traumas. Grace and I bristled when she said 'traumas'—more than one. I can tell Grace wanted to prod her but thought it better not to, and rather let Ana open up on her own.

So now Ana and I sit and wait for my test results. Grace insisted we stay, as it would only be a few minutes. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Grace calls me to her office to speak privately. She must have found something devastating, and doesn't want to traumatize Ana any further.

"Please take a seat Gail. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water is fine, thank you." She hands me a cold bottle of water, and I drink thirstily. "Okay Grace—give it to me straight. What's wrong with me?"

Grace just smiles and looks down at the paperwork in front of her. "Gail, you're fine. Nothing is seriously wrong with you. Your blood work showed you're slightly anemic, but that's easy to remedy, but..."

_I'm so relieved, but why did I have to come in here alone? _

"You're pregnant."

_Shut the front door! No way!_

"Wait, _what? How_? Aren't I too old?" I can't help but feel slightly panicked. I resigned myself to the fact that I'd never carry a child. Oh God, how will Jason react?

"If you're still ovulating, and not on birth control, then it's very possible. There are thousands of cases where a woman was told she's infertile, only to become pregnant down the road. You're one of those miracles Gail. I'm overwhelmed with happiness for you and Jason!"

I start to cry as the reality of it hits me. I'm pregnant, and Jason and I are going to be parents to a new bundle of joy. How am I going to tell him? Grace stands, hands me some tissues, and gives me a hug. She escorts me back to the waiting room where Ana, Ryan and Sawyer are waiting for me. When we enter, me in tears, Ana gets very nervous.

"Gail, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

I start to laugh, which surprises everyone. I finally stop enough to be able speak. "I'm okay, really. I'm slightly anemic, which is easy to fix...but believe it or not—I'm pregnant!" I announce. After several minutes of hugs and tears, Ana and I, along with our muscle, head back to Escala.

**A/N: I think this was the longest chapter so far. Hope it was worth it! I hope the Italian was correct. And it's been almost twenty years since I went to Australia: my Aussie lingo is a bit rusty, so again I apologize if it was inaccurate.**

**To see some pictures of clothing/hair/makeup, etc., check out my Pinterest board: ktessie/my-story/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh goodness…I appreciate the great reviews. Gail's pregnancy was well received, and even guessed by a few of you! A lot of you were not pleased with Sawyer's actions! Uh-oh! Bad boy, I know. But please don't freak. Just trust me. I also love the guesses as to who is after Ana—some good ideas and guesses, but you should know by now I don't do the expected, for the most part anyway. So continue to enjoy the love story, and the mystery!**

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

It's been a very busy morning: a run, workout, and now handling details with Taylor. We sit in my GEH office drinking coffee and planning. "I want their apartment completely cleaned of any shred of evidence, her bedding replaced—everything. Most importantly, I want to know how the _hell_ someone got past the security system. Did they cut the lines or something?"

"Welch already checked into that part, Sir. The system, if the lines are cut, will sound the alarm and send a warning to the company that there's been tampering. Welch and the police checked: nothing was cut, nor was it triggered, so no alarm went off. When Welch looked further into it, he found it had been shut down from the inside. So someone who has access on the _inside_ is helping this fucker."

"Are you _kidding _me? Jeez, more than one person?"

"I believe we are all coming to the same conclusion Sir."

"I'm going to speak to Elliot—I think it best if Kate stays with him for now. I don't want anyone at that apartment until we know what's going on. I'm going to have Ana stay with me, so have Gail clean and make up the extra room for her. I want her to understand how important her safety is to me, but I don't want to pressure her." I stand and refill my coffee mug. "The flower deliveries and anything Caroline sends over can just come here from now on." I offer Taylor a refill as well.

"Very good, Sir." He says as he comes over and graciously comes over and accepts the fresh coffee.

"I also don't want her alone even for a second! It might be a good idea to hire a female guard as well, so she can accompany her to places Sawyer can't."

"I already have someone in mind: Samantha Prescott. I'll call her today; and get her on the payroll immediately." I leave it at that; I completely trust Taylor's instincts.

"Where are we on the record company?"

"You're the proud owner of Grey Records. The friends of Miss Steele have already been signed to a lucrative contract. Their name has been changed from _Metal Minions_, to just _The Minions- _per the instructions of the President of G.R. He's apparently very good at his job. Roz managed to get him from some hip hop label."

"Who the hell is he?" I ask as I finish my second cup of coffee.

"Fredrick Lucas. He's been in the field a very long time."

"Oh yes, I remember he worked closely with Quincy Jones, didn't he?"

"Yes Sir, he did. Quincy taught him everything he knows. He's got a keen ear and a fantastic grasp on the business aspect of producing. They nicknamed him 'Midas'—because everything he touches turns to gold."

Taylor and I finish saying the last part at the same time, then after a quick laugh, we continue.

"Any information on Elena yet?"

"That's part of my agenda today sir. I'll find her and talk to her."

"And Sawyer?"

"I'll have a talk with him as well. Am I… letting him go?" Taylor asks almost embarrassed.

"I've thought about it, and I just can't bring myself to blame him for what happened. I was in the apartment with her and didn't pick up on anything. It was more my fault than his." I phrase the rest of my response carefully, not wanting to sound too harsh, but still putting my foot down. I'm still the boss. "However, I get the feeling he's got a crush on Ana, and I can't have that. I'm a jealous man. If he doesn't control himself, I'll have to let him go. He's got one more chance." Taylor nods in understanding.

"Did you and Gail enjoy yourselves last night at dinner?"

"Yes we had a wonderful time. Thank you again for inviting us."

"You're more than welcome. I'm just glad Gail seemed better last night."

"She did; I'm sure she just needed some food in her system. I have to say though, watching Sawyer do the dishes while the hired servers teased and laughed—it was _priceless!_"

"I'm really sorry I missed it! I still don't know what the bet was."

"Stupid fool bet Ana he could chop an onion faster than her. Dumb fuck lost the moment he made that bet…but" Taylor gives me a menacing look to match his evil laugh. "I taped him on my phone…I'll show you later."

I can't help but bust out laughing. Taylor can be a son of a bitch when he wants; Sawyer is going to go ape shit when he finds out. "Brilliant! _Abso-fucking-lutely_ brilliant! Ana smoked him I'm sure. I look forward to seeing that video. But let me ask: the four servers who were here yesterday, do we know who they are?"

"Yes, they all signed an NDA, and Welch checked them out in advance. May I ask why?"

"I was very pleased with them. They were polite, courteous, and professional. I'd like to keep them as my 'entertainment team'." I say with a chuckle. "Also, you don't know this yet as it's a secret, but Mia is opening her own restaurant. I think they'd be perfect for it."

"Mia? Really? Well I'll be damned! Good for her! It seems like she may finally be getting her shit together."

"_No kidding_. It'll be a huge relief for our parents I'm sure…have we heard from Flynn?"

"Not yet, but I believe he's back from vacation. I'll contact him today. Would you like me to schedule an appointment?"

"Yes, for myself and for Ana." Taylor is suddenly distracted by his phone, as he checks his text messages.

He looks worried as he says, "Its Gail…she had the tests done today and she said your mom found something, but she won't tell me what. She says we'll discuss it later. Ryan said she's been crying all morning." He looks up at me, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Any word on Ana? I haven't had a chance to call or text her."

"Yes, Gail says your mom looked her over again and gave a script for an anti-anxiety medication. She also convinced Ana to seek counseling."

"Well that's good news at least." I take pity on my friend Jason and tell him, "Lets head home—it's almost lunch time anyway, then we can check on the ladies."

**TPOV**

I'm trying very hard to hide my rising anxiety. I never panic—unless it involves my daughter or Gail. Then I'm just 'dad' and 'boyfriend'; not Jason Taylor- war machine. I'm very worried about Gail, as this crying and almost fainting spell is not like her at all. She takes very good care of herself.

We arrive at Escala, and the boss and I run for the elevator, which can't move fast enough for me. When the doors finally open, I'm greeted by…_nothing._ Christian and I don't see anybody, and it's eerily quiet. We make our way around the penthouse calling for Gail and Ana. We don't even see or hear Sawyer and Ryan. Just as I'm about to go thermonuclear, I see something hanging from the ceiling by the kitchen. _That's so odd._

I get closer and realize it's a picture of a baby and it's inside a small hanger. I know what this means, and I call for Gail with tears in my eyes. Christian is looking at me like I'm either crazy, or something has gone horribly wrong.

And then I see her. She's absolutely glowing, and is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I walk to her with purpose and sweep her into my arms, my lips finding hers instantly. "Gail…are you sure? _A baby_? Are you feeling okay?" I put her down finally, and we are both in tears. I'm holding her close, afraid that if I let go, this dream will disappear.

"I'm pretty sure honey. Grace confirmed it with both urine and blood tests…are you _happy?_" She asks me hopefully.

"_Am I happy_? What kind of question is that? _I'm elated_! I'm _so_ happy my love!" I never thought Gail could conceive, as that is what she'd been told years prior. This is truly a miracle, and I'm blessed to have it happen with this amazing woman. "When? I mean, how far along are you?"

When Gail manages to stop crying tears of happiness, she fills me in. "I'm almost eight weeks, and will see the obstetrician next week. Roughly, we guessed I'm due in December; maybe in time for the holidays!"

I hear a throat clearing, an obvious attempt at interrupting. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but may I congratulate my dear friends?" Christian heartily hugs me and then Gail, also kissing her on the cheek. Ana, Sawyer and Ryan have appeared at some point and congratulate us too.

Christian then asks, "Can someone please explain to me what the hell _this_ means?" as he holds up the hanger.

We laugh and then I explain, "In the Air Force, when a guy's wife would become pregnant, they'd call it 'A baby in the hangar'. A play on words, obviously."

There is lots of love and happiness around, and Christian invites us all to a celebratory lunch at _Palisade Restaurant_. I instantly called Sophie, and told her we're picking her up for a special occasion.

The boss himself actually called and made the reservations, and then called the rest of the Grey family with our approval. He's so happy he even invited Ryan, Sawyer, and Vincent to join us. I can't help but wonder how he'll react when it's him expecting a baby—if that's even in the cards for him.

I can't get over how happy Gail is, and even Ana seems to be smiling continuously; the events of last night not fresh in her mind. I'm glad for her; she needs this distraction. As Gail and Ana are chatting away, and Sawyer and Ryan are firming up security for tonight, I take the momentary distraction to pull Mister Grey aside.

We quietly head into his office and shut the door, and I just blurt it out, as I'm so nervous and excited. "Um, Sir…I mean _Christian_…I'm going to propose to Gail—today. I had already planned on proposing soon and, well, this lunch just seems the perfect time to do it."

Christian gives that big "Grey smile", and shakes my hand. "Well _fuck me_! Jason Taylor—married with a baby. _Two kids_! You're getting soft man!" He teases as he congratulates me. "Hey, did you get a ring yet?"

His comment makes me laugh. I answer him as he goes to the bar and pours us both a scotch. "I bought her ring two months ago. I've been planning this for a while."

"Well in that case…" Christian finishes his scotch and calls the restaurant again. Asking for and promptly getting the owner and manager on the phone, he explains the circumstances. He instructs for a private room with lots of candles, only their best wait staff, bottles of top of the line champagne – and, of course, sparkling grape juice for Gail. He also orders lots of flowers in pale soft colors to be delivered and set up.

"Go big or go home…so I went even bigger." He laughs at his own joke. Christian really can be a very generous man. For all his fucked- upness, we really are fortunate to work for him.

After everyone freshens up, and changes into appropriate attire, we pick up my daughter at my ex-wife's house, and fill her in on her new sibling before we head to the restaurant. Mister and Mrs. Grey, along with Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate all greet us with warm hugs and congratulations. The girls talk about planning a baby shower as we sit to eat. The room is perfect, and Gail is brought to tears by the boss's kindness. As we are finishing up, there is suddenly beautiful music playing in the form of a couple of strolling violinists. It's a surprise even to Christian; apparently a gift from the owner of the establishment—with his hearty congratulations. I look at Christian and point to my wrist, mouthing '_its time'_.

Christian manages to hush the group, as I stand to make my speech. With my champagne in hand, I somehow manage to speak. "I can't thank the boss man here enough for all of his support, making sure Gail is well looked after—always, and for being such a great friend." I almost choke on the word, as I see almost everyone is as touched as I am. I place my champagne back on the table, and urge Gail to join me. "Gail honey, come stand with me." I help her stand, and hold her hand. "Gail and I are over the moon to find out about the new life we've created. I always felt the best thing I ever did was become a father to Sophie; and now I hope to be not only a great father to another child made in love, but to also be as wonderful a _husband_ as I can be." With that said I take both of Gail's hands and get on one knee, to the sounds of gasps and sniffling noses. As I do, she just loses all control and starts crying hysterically. "Gail Jones, the moment I met you seven years ago I knew you were the one for me. I didn't stand a chance—and then you cooked me dinner, and I was whipped! Please, spend the rest of your life continuing to make me the happiest man alive; in return I'll try my hardest to deserve you. Gail, I love you with all my heart and soul. _Will you marry me?"_

She screams "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I stand and we embrace, kissing and crying. Our dinner companions are also crying and cheering loudly for us. I hear Mia shouting for me to put her ring on, which I promptly do. It's a beautiful antique Art Deco ring, and it's as valuable and stunning as Gail is to me.

As everyone quiets down, I take the moment to let Gail—and everyone else know, "I got this ring for you months ago. I planned on asking you to marry me; I was just working out the details of how and when. This little one in there made me realize I don't want to go another second wasting time I could be married to you." More tears along with a few 'aww's'. Sophie runs up to me and jumps into my arms. She hugs me so hard it makes me cry. I tell her how much I love her, and always will. I want nothing more than to spend more time with her. My daughter is thrilled, as she and Gail are close and get along wonderfully.

"Daddy, can I be in the wedding?" Sophie asks with the excitement of any little girl who has a reason to dress as a princess for a day.

"I don't see why not, but we haven't planned anything yet." And I have to do battle with the ex over it, as she is less than thrilled that I've been dating Gail.

We finish up our festivities, stunned we've been here for hours. I make my way to slip my credit card to the manager, when Christian who was following me, stops me. He insists it's on him, but we are both stunned when the manager refuses both our payments.

"Oh that's not necessary Mister Grey, Mister Taylor. A gentleman named Luke Sawyer took care of the bill; minus certain items that were gifted by the owner."

Christian and I are stunned_. Luke paid for everything?_

Just then, seeing our mouths gaped open, Luke walks up and says, "Ryan and I split it. We wanted to do something to congratulate our friend and boss. It was our pleasure, really."

I'm speechless, as is Christian, so we just give handshakes and some manly hugs that end with pats on the back. As we are chatting, Ana and Mia emerge from the restroom—Vincent having kept watch at the door. They are laughing and come over to us.

"You're never _ever_ in a million years going to guess who left me a message!" Ana announces.

"Well considering you're all smiles, I know its good news, but I'm clueless. Tell me." Christian prods.

"Jack Hyde from SIP! I've been offered the job, and he'd like me to start right away!"

"Ana! I'm thrilled for you—I know how badly you wanted that job!" Christian tries to sound sincere, but I can tell he's worried. With everything that's happened so far, this is going to make protecting her more difficult.

We all give her hugs and heartfelt congratulations before we all start to head out to the cars. I whisper to Christian, "Don't worry sir. I will have her security set up before she starts…meeting back at Escala?"

"Of course!"

But before we make it to the vehicles I hear Mrs. Grey exclaim, "Elena darling, so good to see you! What brings you here?" They greet each other with quick hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

_Oh shit_.

There's not much I can do here. I was dreading this moment, but I knew it was inevitable.

"Grace, it's so good to see you. It feels like forever since I've seen _any_ of you." She sneers as she stares at Christian. "What brings you all here?" Grace fills her in as I pull the boss to the side. She must have followed us here and waited for us to make our exit, as I didn't see her in the restaurant.

"Sir, I highly recommend we get Miss Steele out of here- right now. After all she's been through lately, seeing Elena is the last thing she needs."

"I agree…have Sawyer get her out of here."

Before I can do that, I hear Ana speak up, "_I know you_. I recognize you from somewhere…I just can't…" Suddenly Ana remembers, and goes right for Elena.

"You're the woman who cornered me by the dumpsters! Who the hell _are_ you? Why'd you say those things to me?" Sawyer steps in and is trying to pull Ana away towards the car, to no avail. For a petite little thing, she's surprisingly strong! Grace looks utterly confused, and as expected, Christian looks on the war path because Ana is upset.

"You think that fake ass wig would've helped you? Blonde, brown or red, I'd know it was you by your eyes—and that _stench_ you call perfume!" Gail, Sawyer and I try desperately to stifle our giggles at Ana's verbal assault on Elena.

**CPOV**

"Ana, please calm down." I've placed my hands on her beautiful face and I'm speaking to her quietly. "Let me handle this."

"Christian, would you calm that gold digging _whore _down?" Elena says, trying to deliberately provoke Ana, which it does. It takes me and Sawyer to stop her from pummeling Elena.

I'm confused as to what's caused this attack from Elena—I guess she's very angry with me for not using Candy, and not contacting her since she ended our contract before it started. "Elena, I'll speak to you privately. Sawyer and Ryan, please get Ana and Gail home safely. Ana, we will talk as soon as I get back." I turn to my parents and apologize, and simply state a 'previous misunderstanding' between the women that I need to rectify right now. I say goodnight to them, as well as Mia, Elliot and their respective dates.

"Jason, wait by the car. Elena, _come over here_." I grab her arm and lead her away from Taylor. "You want to explain to me what the _fuck_ is going on? You disappear after Candy emails me that it's not happening; you accost my girlfriend at her apartment building then disappear again; you haven't tried to contact me in any way, and now you just insult my girlfriend! _What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ I'm so angry I don't even realize I'm squeezing her arm.

She pulls out of my grip as she says, "Whatever do you _mean_ darling? Maybe you should speak to your right hand man over there." She juts her chin towards Taylor. "_You _emailed Candy terminating her contract, and I've been trying to reach you for weeks! As for your _tramp_, I'm just trying to make sure she's good enough for you. She's only with you for your money Christian! She's not one of my girls—_you can't trust her!"_

"You're delusional, Elena!" I scold as I run my hand through my hair. Her mention of _me_ emailing Candy, and trying to reach me for weeks takes a back seat in my brain when she attacks Ana. "You don't know anything about her. No, she's not a gold digger, and no, she's certainly not a tramp. She's an amazing woman who loves me for me—and not my money. She wanted me before she knew who I was."

"You're the delusional one if you honestly believe that! Who the hell would want _you_ without all that money attached?"

She goes to touch my face, but I push her hand away. "Don't touch me. Don't _ever_ touch me again." I'm truly disgusted by this woman, although I do still feel obligated to her for some reason.

"You truly disappoint me, Christian." Looking defeated, she hits below the belt, "Have you fucked her? Because you sure don't look like you're getting any! How does she feel about being tied up, whipped, caned, and fucked like she's not even a human being?"

"I don't owe you any explanations or information about my life and that includes my sex life; _especially_ where Ana is concerned. I think it best you stay away from me from now on." I turn to walk away.

"Are you _threatening_ me Christian? Because we still have a business relationship…and need I remind you; I'm your mother's best friend. I _will_ be seeing you. It would be a shame for your family to suddenly find out the tragic news of you dumping me—an old friend—because of that girl. I can make them hate her, and I can make them resent you."

I just turn slowly and smile at her. "How would you do that without exposing yourself for whom and what you are? _I've tired of you Elena. _Our relationship—in any form—was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't need you, or want you in my life. We're done." I turn and walk away from Elena, and my past.

"_Christian!_ This isn't over! What about the salons? What about _me?_ You can't do this!" She's desperately calling after me, but I never look back. The last thing I hear is her screaming my name over and over. How could I have never seen how crazy this woman is?

"Taylor" I nod with a smile as he opens the car door for me. "Home please." He closes the door of the car, shutting Elena out, and brings me to my new start at Escala- with Ana.

**APOV**

"I'm serious, you two! _What the fuck_? Who the _hell_ is that woman and why does she hate me so much? I don't even know her!" Sawyer is driving Gail and I back to Escala, as Christian still wants me to stay there with him for my own safety. I have no problem with that.

"Ana, please…"

"Don't you '_Ana, please'_ me, _Luke Sawyer_! It's bullshit! I want answers and I want them now!" Gail is sitting in the back seat with me, and she leans over and grabs my hand—her new diamond glistening in the setting sun. _Shit_. I can't yell at a pregnant woman who just got engaged an hour ago.

"Ana honey, listen to me. Sawyer and I can't tell you certain things, as it would break our contract, as well as the trust Mister Grey has in us. Now _I can_ tell you that woman—Mrs. Elena Lincoln—is an old friend of the Grey family, and is currently Grace Grey's best friend. I'm certain Christian will explain everything to you in his own way and time."

Gail is still holding my hand, her calmness and soothing voice working at dispelling my anger. It hits me what a great mom she's gonna be and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you Gail. I appreciate it, and I do understand your predicament with Christian. I won't press the issue with you or Luke."

She lets go of my hand, and adds, "_However_, I can tell you that she's a _royal bitch_ and we all hate her!" I laugh along with her, and Luke agrees completely with her and joins our laughter too.

We arrive at Escala where Ryan arrived ahead of us and swept the penthouse for our appearance. Sawyer heads right for the security office with Ryan to await Taylor and Christian's return, as I'm sure they will have some kind of discussion between them. Gail shows me the guest room that'll be mine while I'm staying here if I choose, and we spend the next thirty minutes or so talking as if we're old friends. I certainly have made a new friend in Gail.

**CPOV**

Back in my penthouse, in my security office, I'm scolding Ryan, Luke and Jason. "How the hell did you not see Elena?"

Jason speaks up, "Sir, it's my fault. I was distracted by the day's events, and not paying attention. I'm afraid I let my guard down. It was very unprofessional of me, and I apologize"

_We were all distracted, how can I fault him, or anyone, as we were all together? _

"Gentlemen, please have a seat." I say so calmly, it takes a moment for them to process and sit. "_I_ apologize for yelling. We were all distracted with the happy news." I stand and get some bottles of water, dispersing them and keeping one for myself.

"I know you all hate her and why. I get it. But don't forget she's a family friend, and all she did for me as a kid. Not to mention her one-hundred-thousand-dollar loan is the reason I'm as successful as I am." I pause to take a drink of water.

"However…she's off her rocker. I don't know why she hates Ana so much, or why she said those things about me being the one who wrote Candy. Then she says she's been trying to reach me for weeks, but I've heard nothing. Something is going on." I sit back down at my desk, remaining quiet for a moment as I'm deep in thought. "Elena doesn't do love. That's the first thing she taught me. 'Love is for fools'. So why the hell is she acting like she's jealous?"

Taylor speaks up first, "Maybe she realized—just as you have—that love _isn't_ for fools, and she's been wrong this whole time."

Sawyer steps in, "Or maybe she's just territorial. She doesn't want Ana on her turf, unless she puts her there herself."

"I think you both may be right…okay, what I want you to do is to keep her away from both Ana and me. I'm not going to do anything yet involving pulling my backing from the salons, or warning my family to stay away from her." I lean forward as I want to convey just how serious I am about this. "I want Welch to pull as much information on her as possible. I want someone watching her every move—hire as many people as you need. I will not tolerate her surprising us again."

They all respond in a unified "Yes Sir". I dismiss them, but I ask Taylor to stay behind a moment.

"Is everything alright sir?" He asks concerned.

"I just wanted to know how it went with Sawyer."

"Oh that. Yes, I spoke to him, and he apologized. He wasn't aware he was acting inappropriate, and will be on his guard from now on." I notice Taylor looks uncomfortable.

"If he can't handle being around her you need to tell me. Ana is top priority; I don't need a love sick pit bull watching her. It'll cause him to screw up."

"Yes, absolutely Sir."

"Taylor, it's just us: you can call me _Christian_." I can't help but laugh, and shake my head. "I thought we were friends, man?" We both start laughing.

"Yeah, don't remind me…" He rolls his eyes in jest.

"Listen, one more thing: I'm giving you a raise. I want to hire another housekeeper during Gail's pregnancy, and her maternity leave. She's over thirty-five. That's considered advanced maternal age." I can't help but roll _my_ eyes this time, as Gail is anything but advanced age. "I'm ordering her to take it easy and rest. She can still work if she wants, but only part time."

"That's extremely considerate and generous of you, Christian. I know she'll greatly appreciate it. I know I do." Taylor looks genuinely touched that I'm taking care of Gail without him even having to ask.

"I do have something else up my sleeve, but it's too early to discuss. Now, go be with your wife- to- be. I have a woman I'm on the verge of calling my girlfriend I need to talk to." I open the door to my office to find Ana, when it strikes me dumb: _girlfriend._ I've never had one of those before. I'm terrified and joyful all at the same time.

**APOV**

After wishing Gail a good night's sleep, I wandered around the penthouse a bit. I found a room that was locked, and then my favorite room—the library. This is where I decide to wait for Christian. I'm shooting pool when he finds me.

"I wondered where you'd gone. I found you on the security cameras." Christian says as he enters the room.

I line up my shot and nail it before I respond. "Security cameras? You have them all over the place, don't you?"

"Yes, for safety reasons. Each room is also equipped with audio recording as well. However, I can turn it on and off at will."

That's kinda creepy to me. "Let me guess—for safety reasons?" I say a bit too sarcastically.

He just nods and walks towards me. As he goes to reach for me, I step back and hold the pool cue up as a warning to stop. "Not so fast, Grey. Don't touch me until I get answers."

He has his hands up in defeat, and goes to sit in one of the room's comfortable, oversized chairs. "Okay, that's fair. Where should I start first?"

"Tell me who that blonde bitch is."

"It's not a simple explanation Ana…but I'll try." He shifts, getting as comfortable as he can. "Elena Lincoln is an old friend of my mother's. When I was a teenager I was out of control: fighting, drinking, bad grades, you name it. Elena helped me get my head on straight, and eventually lent me the money I needed to start my business. I've paid her back since of course, and now she and I are in business together. I'm one of the backers of her salons. There are now three of them, all named Esclava." He stops and clears his throat.

"There's more there you're not telling me; a woman wouldn't go bat-shit crazy because you're in business together. It's something personal between you two, like a jealousy thing. I'm sure of it."

"Well, you'd be correct, however I think it best we shelve the rest of it for now. We have other things to discuss."

I'm still standing by the pool table holding my cue, when an idea pops into my head: "Okay Grey, let's make this interesting then. "

He looks at me quizzically, "How so?"

"Every ball we each sink, we get to ask a question of the other. Deal?

He smiles as he contemplates then says, "Deal…you're going down Steele! Get ready to open up!"

I turn crimson as I can't help my mind from hitting the gutter. "As your guest—and a girl—I'm going first…" I rack and break, sinking a striped ball. "One question…let's start at the beginning. Why were you working as a bartender under a pseudonym?"

"Great question; I wondered how long it would take you to ask…it's a simple answer really: it gave me the freedom to just _be_. I could hang out, mingle with humanity, and not be under pressure from my responsibilities. I enjoyed my anonymity and my 'average Joe bartender' time. But after your graduation at WSU, that's over. Everyone knows what I look like now."

"That surprisingly makes a lot of sense. But why not still try- just at another location- to still be Chris the bartender?" I don't realize my brow is furrowed from thinking too hard. Christian comes close and rubs his thumb on my forehead.

"Oh no ya don't! One ball equals one question! My turn, darling." He lines up a shot and sinks two solids in the same pocket.

_Damn it! _"Alright Grey, do your worst!" I'm teasing, but genuinely nervous at what he could ask me.

"Hmmm…let's see…I'll start easy. You're half Italian, but never mentioned what the other half is. Tell me."

Whew, good that's an easy one. "Oh that's simple. You can't tell?" I wink at him teasingly. "I'm Irish- Irish father and Italian mother."

"Well you're definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…and I will spare you the 'alcohol' jokes." He says with an eye roll. "Okay, next question. Why the fuck were you talking to that asshole in my bar that night?" He actually raised his voice a little.

"I'm so embarrassed, but I pulled a typical woman move: I used him for drinks." He just keeps looking at me, waiting for the punchline. I sigh then take a deep breath before I continue. "I lost a bet to Jose as we were walking in—the three of us: me, Jose and Kate. The twenty bucks I lost was my drinking money. I was left with no money after that, and Jose and I take our bets seriously—once you lose, don't ever expect pity!" I start laughing a bit, which gets Christian laughing as well.

"Alright Mister Grey, let's hope I can still shoot." I wait a minute till my laughter subsides before I line up another shot. Of course I miss_. "Fuck!"_ All I get is an evil laugh from Christian. "Shut it!" I say in mock seriousness.

"Aw, don't get mad!" He pinches my cheek, and I can't help but stick my tongue out at him. To my surprise, he leans in and nips it. "Not yet, Miss Steele…" He shoots and scores again, in all his cockiness. I just put my cue down, fold my arms in front of me, and wait for his question.

"I'm curious how you charmed the Chesterfields so easily. Tell me, did you do a little homework before we sat down to dinner?"

That's not a question I expected. "_Seriously?_ You don't think I'm capable of being _fabulous_ all on my own? I'm hurt!" He comes over and smacks me on my ass, to my astonishment. "Hey! Okay! After you told me their names, I Googled them quickly on my phone, saw that Simon rides. The fact that they speak Italian was an absolute surprise, as was he being a member of B.A.C.A."

_And there's that panty dropping smile again…_

"What I'm dying to know is," He starts as he puts his cue down as well, and stands in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What Simon said to you during that private Italian conversation that left you teary eyed."

"Oh no! There are some things even megalomaniac Christian Grey doesn't get to know!" I push him away gently. "Really, it was private- and personal, and something I don't feel comfortable revealing at the moment."

He nods, accepting my answer. "I won't mention it again. You can tell me when and if you decide to. But right now, I'd like to discuss some things I don't think are meant to be shared casually across a pool table. Let's grab a bite, some drinks, and talk on the balcony."

After a truly extravagant lunch, we both decide on a very light dinner of tuna sandwiches and salad. We eat in silence for a few moments, until Christian starts with the confessions.

"Ana, I want to tell you more about the blonde woman, but first, I need to tell you about my childhood up until the Greys adopted me. I hope it will explain my actions better to you."

I finish eating, and wipe my mouth as I tell him, "I'm all ears, please go on."

He takes a large gulp of his ice water, and then starts his retelling. "I don't have all the details—the why's and how's—but what I do know is my birth mother was very young when she had me. Somehow she got tangled up in prostitution and drugs, sometimes bringing her johns to the apartment. But the worst was when her pimp would show up to collect her money, and give her drugs." He stops long enough to take another bite of food, and to drink more water before he continues, "I was always left to my own devices: I wasn't fed, bathed or given medical care. My mother would usually pass out from the drugs, and that's when the pimp would hurt me. He'd hit me, torture me…the marks on my chest are cigarette burns—from him."

"Christian…I'm so sorry." I hate discussing these things, but it's best to get it out in the open. I just wish I could take his pain away.

"The worst was when my mother had died, and I was left alone with her body for four days before the pimp found us, and called the authorities."

I honestly feel sick to my stomach. "Is that when the Greys adopted you?"

"No, I was brought to the hospital first, and Grace was the doctor who took care of me. I was treated in there for weeks, and then sent with a foster family for three months until my adoption went through."

I'm so stunned; I'm not sure what to say, so I just grab one of his hands. "Thank you for sharing with me." I say when I can finally speak again. "I can see how that would be life altering."

"Tell me about it." Christian shifted in his seat, and it seemed like he was ready to change the subject. "I'd like to hear about your childhood, Ana."

"My turn, huh? Okay, well it was great until I was about two years old. My dad changed, he became mean and violent. He was constantly yelling at my mom, blaming his miserable life on my existence. It was my fault he didn't become rich, marry a super model, swim the English Channel, you name it." I manage a little chuckle at the ridiculousness of my previous statement.

"As I became older, he got worse. He started hitting me, verbally attacking me…then he started to come to my room at night."

"_Christ_ Ana…baby, I'm so sorry."

All I can do is give him a halfhearted smile. "He'd touch me as he called me names: a slut, whore, worthless piece of trash, waste of life. Then he'd tell me how no man would ever want me because I'm an ugly, disgusting piece of shit. _That_ _I didn't deserve love_." I stop to wipe my tears, and I notice Christian has come and sat closer to me, still holding my hand. "I remember when I was five, he had finally decided to leave to be with his new girlfriend, and he was loading up the last of his stuff in the garage into his car. I just didn't understand, and asked him why he was leaving. The asshole turns to me and says '_because of you, ya little shit_.', and then got in his car, laughing hysterically." I shake my head, still is disbelief that a parent can be that cruel to their own child.

"You know what the sickest part is?" I look up at him, tears swimming in my eyes, "Up until I met you, I believed everything he ever said to me." I say crying a little harder now.

"What's his name Ana; your birth father?"

"It doesn't matter now, but it's James Adams. I have no clue whatever happened to him." But if I know anything about Christian—he's going to find him, and fast. I'm just not clear as to why.

I see the wheels turning in his head; he's thinking about something very intensely. I break his concentration when I say, "I think it's safe to say we both had fucked up childhoods. My teen years weren't any better."

"Tell me Ana, I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"And I about you, Christian." I say with a sincere smile. "Let's just say when you're told your entire life that you're useless, worthless, ugly, unlovable, etcetera—and by your own father—it really kinda fucks with your head. I was desperate to prove I wasn't any of those things, so I was an easy target. That's why the several rape attempts."

"A girl with daddy issues…unfortunately, predators enjoy the hunt for girls like you—and it _disgusts_ me. I'm so sorry Ana." I'm glad he understands what I'm trying to say.

"Yeah, and all they had to do was sweet talk me, promise love in return for 'favors', and I was left hurt, humiliated and embarrassed many times."

"Define what you mean by 'favors'." "Oh boy…I really hope I don't scare you off."

He pulls me up and onto his lap. "Never baby, I'm not going anywhere. I told you that—you're it for me."

His response brings me to tears. "Okay then…and the same goes for me too." He pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply. When we part, he urges me to continue.

"Not really much to tell: if I gave them oral, a hand job, or got passed around to their friends, they promised me undying love and affection. They never did of course. And then there were the few that weren't satisfied enough with what they got and wanted more. Those are the ones I had to fight off. So I've never 'gone all the way', but I've given more than I've received."

"Those sons of bitches! I wish I knew who they were, I'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget!" I need to calm him down before he goes on the war path with my past, so I place my hands around his neck, and kiss him deeply.

"It's over and done with, Christian. What matters is you are here now; who cares about them! They were my past: you're my present—and future."

He looks almost pained, but I know I've touched him in a place he's never been touched before: _his heart_. "My sweet, beautiful, courageous girl. I wish I had met you back then; maybe I would've been able to save you from some of that abuse."

"Just knowing I have you now makes me happy." I say with a wide smile.

"After what I'm about to share, you may not…"

I roll my eyes at him, and tell him to continue.

"As I mentioned earlier, by the time I reached my teen years, I had a lot of anger, and a huge amount of hatred. I started to push my family away, get bad grades, drink, fight—you name it. I had also developed a phobia called haphephobia; the fear of being touched. I couldn't bear to be touched on my chest or back, as that's where most of my abuse was."

"But, I touch you there, all the time. I'm touching you now, and you're okay." I'm really perplexed.

"I know I don't understand it either. Whenever anyone would touch me there I'd have a panic attack. It felt like I was burning, my skin was on fire. I couldn't take the pain. But with you, from day one, I had no bad reaction to your touch." He kisses me again. "That's how I know you're supposed to be mine." We kiss some more, and then he stops and says he has to finish telling me. He urges me to sit back down on my seat, as this is very serious.

_Oh shit…now I'm really nervous._

"Anyway, that's what leads us back to the blonde woman… The way Elena helped me all those years ago, was by positive reinforcement: If I stopped fighting, and got good grades, she'd have sex with me…" He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and leans forward, his elbows on his knees. "This is the part I hate to tell you. It's been a secret of mine for as long as I can remember, and something I had hoped you'd be interested in trying with me. Elena not only gave me sex, but she also taught me discipline and control—through BDSM. It's all I've ever known."

"You mean bondage-discipline-sadomasochism? Like, she'd tie you up, hit you with stuff? Treat you like you're her pet?" I'm stunned. No wonder he's been so willing to wait for sex with me.

"Yes, I was her submissive for about six years, and then she subbed for me while I trained to be a dominant—which is what I am now."

"Wow…so you now do the tying up and beating? Treating your women as sub-human? And this is something you want to do with me?" I'm trying desperately to not freak out and run. I can't go through being beaten again.

"Let me explain Ana, It's not like that. I contract with my sub for a certain period of time. We openly discuss what each of us will or will not do. What's acceptable and what's not. And they always have a safe word if they need me to stop immediately. It's consensual sex between two adults. I only tied them up because it stopped them from touching me where I didn't want them to, and it was all done in a safe environment..."

I take a deep breath, "That's good to know, but it still doesn't explain why Elena is going after me… wait, is that what she meant by telling me I 'can't satisfy your needs'?"

"I believe so. See, after my sexual relationship with Elena ended, she'd find suitable partners for me. When the last one didn't work out because I'd met you, she grew very angry with me. I realized after speaking with Gail that I want more with you, not just someone to fuck. I felt different. I came to the conclusion that I don't need that lifestyle anymore. Don't get me wrong, some of it can be kinky fun, but overall, I don't want it."

"That's quite a lot to absorb. I'm guessing when you told me you don't date, and don't do the girlfriend thing, that you only fuck hard, you were speaking about this contractual relationship." It's more a statement than a question. "I guess she's mad at me because I happened to be there and met you. And mad at you because she doesn't have you to control anymore."

"I wouldn't say control…"

"Oh, I would Christian. Tell me the truth—the first night I had you over for dinner and you suddenly freaked out, was it because of her?"

"I did see her that day before I came to see you, yes. She just reminded me what a fucked up son of a bitch I am, and that I didn't deserve a woman like you."

"That's total bullshit, but it makes more sense now. What changed your mind about wanting to be with me after all?"

Without missing a beat he simply responds, "You. I couldn't stay away from you, and I felt—feel—for you something I've never felt for anyone else in my entire life."

_Sigh…_

"Christian, can't you see that she's been manipulating you for years? The best way to do that is by bringing you down, making you feel unworthy of anything. How do you not see her controlling you?" _Jeez Christian, what did I just spend the last two hours talking to you about?_

He's getting upset and defensive. "It's not like that Ana! She's my friend; the only person who understood me before you. She saved me from myself, taught me a way to deal with my pain, with my abusive childhood."

"Christian, tell me—does your family know about your relationship with her?"

"Only that we're in business together. Our sexual history is between her and me, and my staff of course."

"And the reason you haven't told them is why?" I don't wait for his answer, because I already know it. "Because your parents would go ape shit if they knew. Not only did your mom's best friend sleep with her son, but through control and manipulation has got him to push the only people who truly love him away." I stand and go to him, kneeling in front of him. "How old were you when it started Christian?" I ask gently

"I was fifteen." He answers back just as calmly.

"_What?_ You were fifteen? You were a child. She raped you! She's been grooming you all these years, making sure you will always be in her life." I have a little experience with inappropriate behavior with a minor.

"No, Ana! She didn't rape me. I wanted it. I wanted to have sex with her, and be tied up, and all of it. It's not rape if I didn't say no. And she's not controlling me—she just knows me better than anyone in my life ever did."

I'm horrified by his response. She has him convinced what she did was not wrong, but perfectly normal. I need to know one more thing. "Do you love her?"

"I care for her. But, no I'm not in love with her."

"Does she love you?" _Please say no!_

"I don't know. She was never that kind of woman, but I don't know if seeing me with you has changed her." He answers brutally honest.

I stand up, still looking at him, his head hanging low. "I'm tired, Christian. It's getting late, I need to go to sleep and let this conversation sink in. We can talk more tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure." He responds without moving.

I head to Christian's room, and grab a few of my things, including pajamas, then head to the guest room Gail showed me earlier. I need to be alone so I can think. But I can't. I'm so overwhelmed and confused. But most of all I'm angry: with Elena for what she's done, and with Christian for protecting her. Typical victim- something I'm very familiar with.

I toss and turn and just can't shut my brain off. I decide, since I'm starting my new job in the morning, I should head back to my apartment, so I can get my clothes for work, and maybe get some rest somewhere that Christian isn't mere feet from me. I put a few things in an overnight bag, and head out of the guest room. Christian isn't in his room. I don't want to just disappear; I'd like to let him know my plan. Just because I'm angry doesn't mean I stopped caring for him.

I continue looking for him, when I notice he's in his office. Just as I'm about to knock, I hear a soft voice behind me. "Ana, are you alright?"

"Luke…yes…well no actually. I'm going to go back to my place tonight. I just need some time alone."

"You can't go back there by yourself. If you're going to go back, I'm taking you, and I'm staying. No way in hell any of us would let you be alone even for a minute."

I know he's right. "Okay Luke, you win."

"I knew you'd see it my way," he smiles. "Were you going to tell the boss?"

"Yes, I was."

"Okay, I'm going to speak to Taylor. I'll be right back." He says just a little too gleefully.

I knock on the office door, and Christian says simply 'enter'. He doesn't look up until he hears my voice. "Ana, what are you doing? What's with the bag?"

"I'm going back to my place; I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry. And before you get all bossy on me—Luke is taking me, will check my apartment before I enter, and then will keep watch all night."

"No Ana, absolutely not! I can't protect you from there. You have to stay here."

"Christian, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I'm not yours to protect. I'm your friend—nothing more."

"_I fucked it up again, didn't I?"_ He looks so incredibly sad.

"No…not at all. I still care a whole lot about you, that hasn't changed. But right now, I've got a lot on my mind and I'm starting my new job in the morning. I need to just be alone to focus. I can't think things through knowing you're not far away from me. I'll be safe. You know Sawyer would never let any harm come to me."

He finally stands and walks over to me. I step back until my back is against the door, his hands flat on the door, level with my head. I can tell: this is a power stance. He looks into my eyes and says, "I don't want you to go, but I'm not your dom, or boyfriend. I can't tell you what to do. But one day soon, you will be mine, and you will listen to me because you want to." After an intense moment he drops his arms and steps back, eyes still piercing. Suddenly, I don't want to leave.

"Christian, this isn't goodbye, It's 'I'll see ya later'."

"Ok then, dinner tomorrow after work to celebrate your first day of your new job. I'll pick you up around five- thirty at SIP." I kiss him on the cheek and head to the elevators where Luke is already waiting for me.

We quickly arrive to my empty apartment, some yellow 'crime scene' tape still stuck to the banister. Luke turns to me and instructs me to wait in the locked car until he retrieves me. Less than ten minutes later he's bringing my bag inside, with me following closely behind.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me. I checked every inch of this apartment, especially your bedroom. It's all clear. Have a good night, Ana." He looks happier than a pig in shit right now. I really have not had good luck with men in the past. I hope my trust isn't misplaced in Luke.

"Thanks Luke. Try to get some rest yourself. Oh, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." It's only about nine in the evening but I'm so exhausted it feels much later.

I go to my closet and pick an outfit for my first day at SIP tomorrow, and then turn on the laptop. I check the dozens of junk mail I got and delete it all. Then I send an email to Kate, Jose, and my parents. I don't go into detail with my folks, as I know they'd panic and come running. I'd rather they not, as I don't want them used as a way to get to me.

At about nine-thirty I hear the ping of an incoming email. Christian, _of course_ it's from Christian. I'm surprised when I open it. He writes:

_In honor of the days of making a mix tape for the girl or guy you love, I made this email instead._

Followed are several songs attached, including _Fever, In your Eyes, Crash Into You, At Last, and Can't Get You Off My Mind._ I'm listening to the last song with a huge grin on my face, when I hear the faint strumming of a guitar. I mute the computer so I can hear well. It sounds like someone outside is playing music. _That's so strange_. I peek out my window, to my dumbfounded surprise.

I see my friend Mark—the singer from _Metal Minions_—playing acoustic guitar, and Christian is standing there looking straight at me, long stemmed red rose in his hand, still in his suit and tie. He's serenading me. I had no idea he could sing either! He's singing _Make You Feel My Love_, and I do. Christian Grey is in love with me. And I'm in love with him. Why am I wasting time making him 'work for it'? I'm so stupid. I've more than forgiven him for that first dinner.

I can't help but hear Simon's words in my head, _'__we always hurt the ones we love; what matters is if both are still there when the dust clears. He loves you, of that I'm sure. And I'm certain he will spend a lifetime trying to take back that hurt he caused you.'_

I didn't realize that as he's singing, tears are streaming down my face. As he's finishing the song, I open my front door, my eyes glued to Christian's, and I walk to him. He wipes the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry; I couldn't find a boom box for the occasion." He hands me the rose. I bring it to my nose as he continues, "Ana, I'm so sorry. I know we still have a lot to discuss, and I know I have a ton of stuff to work on. But I know one thing: I love you. I won't ever stop loving you. And if you made me wait a dozen years to be your boyfriend or more, I'd do it, because…"

I notice Luke has tiptoed off along with Mark. I interrupt him. "Stop talking Christian." I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips. "That was by far the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. You do love me; I can tell in the way you treat me…_I love you too_. It just took a bit longer for me to admit it to myself. You have Simon to thank for that." I say with a smile, fresh tears staining my face.

"Oh, Ana…" Christian pulls me into his arms and we kiss passionately, only stopping briefly to say 'I love you'. I'm not sure how long we stand there kissing, but it was long enough for my neighbors to get an eyeful. I pull away from him, and take his hand, leading him inside the apartment. I mention Luke's departure, and I tell Christian he better not dare fire him, or he will have me—_his_ _girlfriend_—to deal with.

He chuckles and says "Yes Ma'am!"


End file.
